A Day of Cosmic Significance
by bttf4444
Summary: So what all happened on November 12 of 1955? Details the perspective of Marty One, Marty Two, Doc '85, Doc '55, George, Lorraine, and Biff. Marty Jr and Harmony also visit the day, through astral projection.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 12, 2016  
5:30 PM PST_

Marty McFly Jr was feeling so nervous, as he was lying on a bean bag chair with his friends, Harmony Brown and Tabitha Palmer. Harmony had been his best friend from early childhood - and, more recently, the two of them developed some strong romantic feelings towards each other. Tabitha, on the other hand, was pretty much a new friend to them - even though her mother, Sabrina, was a good friend to Dr. Brown.

"Are you sure the two of you want to do this?" Tabitha asked, a little doubtfully. "I mean, I can help you do it - but I never did astrally travel for eighteen hours before. It just seems like such a long time for you to be outside of your body."

"Yeah, we're sure," Marty Jr replied. "This is a very special day for my dad, as well as my paternal grandparents - and also for Harmony's grandfather, Dr. Brown. We felt it would only be fitting to go back 61 years to this date. It's a big enough day for all of Hill Valley, but it's really a much bigger day for our families."

"So you wish to arrive there at six in the morning?" Tabitha asked, "You also wish to stay there until midnight? This just sounds like a long time to me. What if you need to relieve yourself, or something? There could be some huge risks to this."

"Well, this is such a special day, though," Harmony insisted. "This day even falls on the same day as it did in 1955, on a Saturday. This really means a lot to Marty and me. We really do want check out that important date in Hill Valley history."

"Yes, and it's not like we can exactly use Doc's time machine," Marty Jr added. "I'm pretty sure Doc would say 'no', if we asked him. So much did happen on that day. We don't want to risk accidentally disrupting anything that happened on that special day."

"Okay, well, I think I have an idea," Tabitha said. "I could put the two of you under hypnosis. This way, your body will be able to take care of any functions as it needs to. Then, you two will be out from six tonight until noon tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I could do that for you. I guess this really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"So what about you, Tab?" Harmony asked. "You're not planning on joining us? It probably is one of the most historical dates in Hill Valley. That clock had run for just a little over seventy years. It's actually our most beloved monument."

"No, not really," Tabitha replied. "My mother might have grown up here in Hill Valley, but I grew up in the suburbs of Sacramento. This really is a nice town, though. I kind of wish our parents did raise us up here, instead of in Sacramento."

"This isn't exactly a town without problems," Marty Jr pointed out. "I mean, there are a good number of people in this town who thinks Dr. Brown is a 'madman'. When my Grandpa George was in high school, he didn't exactly have a whole lot of friends. So this isn't exactly a town filled with the friendliest people in the world."

"Also, the Tannens and the Needles have terrorized this town for many years," pointed out Harmony. "We still have Griff Tannen and his gang, who can be quite dangerous."

"Maybe it's a case of the grass being greener on the other side," Tabitha said, with a heavy sigh. "I guess I was just thinking about how the town has a very rich history. Maybe I'm just a little nostalgic for the stories that my mom would tell me."

"So you're the only girl in your family?" Harmony asked, with curiosity. "You said that you have six older brothers, right? You guys really do have quite the big family."

"Uh, yeah," Tabitha replied. "I'm also the youngest. My brothers all carry my dad's family name, Wilkins. My mom insisted that I should have her family name, though."

"So are you going to change your name, when you get married?" Marty Jr asked.

"No, I don't think so," Tabitha replied. "I really love being a Palmer. It's very nice to meet the two of you. Do you think Dr. Brown may possibly let me take a trip in one of his time machines? I really would love to visit the 1970s. After all, this was the era that my mother grew up in. Well, at least there is always astral time travel."

"It sounds like astral travel is a little less risky," Harmony commented. "After all, you don't risk creating a time paradox. However, you also don't have the full experience of being in that era - since nobody can see or hear you. So it's not quite as fun."

"Since we know how important that date is to Dad and Dr. Brown," Marty Jr added, "it would be a lot better for us to visit this date through astral projection. If there is any date that we should hold sacred - it would be November 12 of 1955."

"All right, let me get some incense ready," Tabitha explained. "This should help make my job a little easier. Why don't the two of you go put on some comfy clothes."

"We brought some fleece pants and cotton shirts along," Harmony explained. "We did come here prepared. We already know it will be raining later in the evening. Now, we have one question to ask. We aren't going to get all wet, are we?"

"Of course not, silly," Tabitha said, laughing. "Your physical body won't be there. You could even fly around town. In fact, you may even be surprised by how much freedom of movement you have. I'll stay here with you - in case anything shouild come up."

"Sounds great," Marty Jr said, smiling. Turning to Harmony, he said, "Come on, let's get changed. So, Harmony, are you feeling a little nervous about this?"

"Well, I never exactly underwent hypnosis before," Harmony replied. "Although, I know that we could trust Tabitha. I sometimes get quite confused, when she talks about auras and such. That kind of talk tends to really lose me, at times."

"Yeah, it's just like when Doc talks about physics," Marty Jr said, smiling. "I tend to have a real hard time understanding what she's saying. I do wonder what it looked like, when lightning hit the clock tower. I'm sure it was a very awesome sight."

"I wonder if anyone else saw it," commented Harmony, "besides your father and my grandpa. We'll be sure to check out the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, too."

"We'll at least have to watch the part where my grandparents are kissing," Marty Jr pointed out, "and my father is on the stage playing guitar with the Starlighters. We want to watch him play Johnny B Goode, and see just how wild he gets."

"From what I understand," Harmony said, smiling, "he once mentioned that even the teens of that generation weren't ready for that kind of music. Come to think of it, it is sad to think that some members from our generation don't appreciate that type of music, either - and that some of them would actually rather listen to rap."

"Yeah, that one of the things about this era that sucks," Marty Jr commented. "I just wish that rock and roll was still the most dominent form of music, instead of this rap crap. I swear, if I hear just one more punk blaring rap music loudly - I will began to petition against that pathetic excuse for music. We don't need to hear it."

"Now, Marty," Harmony chided, gently. "I despise that kind of music just as much as you do. Still, people have the right to perform and listen to the style. That is what freedom of choice is all about, isn't it? What is someone else wanted to ban, say, hair metal? I know some people really frown on that style of music"

"I guess you have a point, Harmony," Marty Jr said, sighing. "Anyway, let's see if Tabitha is almost ready to hypnotize us. It is almost six o'clock, and I'm so excited."

"All right then," Harmony said, excitedly. "I guess we're all comfy now. Let's go! I'm really big on wearing fleece pants, as they are so soft and fuzzy. I guess, as we travel astrally, you and I will only be able to touch each other."

After Marty Jr and Harmony ran into the living room, they plopped into the bean bag chairs. Marty Jr's heart was racing wildly, in anticipation. He was real curious to find what astral travel was like. It would be such a new experience for them.

"All right, here you so," announced Tabitha, as she took out a pendulum. "Stare right into this pendulum, and just try to keep yourselves relaxed."

Marty Jr took in a deep breath, as he stared into the pendulum. He felt his eye lids beginning to turn heavy. Before he knew it, his astral body had left the year 2016.


	2. Chapter 1

_November 12, 1955  
6:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr felt stunned, as soon he found himself lying outside in 1955. Immediately, he heard some sonic booms nearby. He looked up in the sky, and saw a DeLorean flying nearby. He quickly grabbed Harmony's hand, as the two of them stood up.

"I guess this really did work," Harmony said, stunned. "Oh, look! The DeLorean is landing behind that sign. That might be your dad and my grandpa."

Suddenly, the DeLorean door opened - and out stepped a teen Marty Sr and Doc.

As the time travellers broke the time barrier, and headed in 1955, Doc parked the DeLorean behind the Lyon Estates billboard - the same place where Marty had parked the car a week earlier.

"Ah, this is heavy, Doc," said Marty Two, with a sigh. "I mean it's like I was just here yesterday."

"You were here yesterday, Marty," Doc reminded Marty. "You were. Amazing, isn't it?" As Doc '85 and Marty Two ran to the billboard for Lyon Estates, Doc '85 added, "All right, sunrise should be in about 22 minutes." As he headed back to the DeLorean, he added, "You go into town, and track down young Biff and tail him. Sometime today, old Biff will show up and give young Biff the almanac. Above all, you must not interfere with that event. You must let old Biff believe he's succeeded, so he'll leave 1955 and return the DeLorean back to the future."

"Right," Marty Two replied.

"Once Old Biff has gone," continued Doc '85, "grab the almanac any way you can. Remember both of our futures depend on this!"

"You don't have to remind me of that, Doc!" protested Marty Two.

"Here are some binoculars and a walkie-talkie for each of you," Doc '85 said, "so we can all keep in contact. I'll stay here and try to repair the shortened time circuits. That way, we don't risk anyone else stealing the time machine - and I won't risk accidentally running into my other self.'

"I just thought of something," Marty Jr said to Harmony. "I realize that the old Biff that Doc is talking about came from a different timeline. I'm not sure if the Biff of our timeline ever came back to this date."

"I kinda doubt it," Harmony replied. "Otherwise, he might start harassing Grandpa."

"Your other self?" asked Marty Two, confused.

"Yes! There are now 2 of me here," Doc '85 explained, "and there are 2 of you here. The other me, is the Dr. Emmett Brown from 1955, the younger me that helps the younger you get back to 1985! Remember the lightning bolt at the clock tower?"

"Yeah," answered Marty Two.

"That event doesn't happen until tonight," explained Doc '85, "so you must be very careful not to run into your other self. Let me give you some money." Doc reached into his briefcase to pull out some money, and continued, "Have to be prepared for all monetary possibilities! Get yourself some '50s clothes."

"Check, Doc," replied Marty Two.

After Marty Two turned to leave, Doc '85 called out, "Something inconspicuous!"

Marty Two didn't bother replying to his older friend. Marty Jr held Harmony's hand, and the two of them began to float up in the air. It was such a good feeling.

"So what next?" Harmony asked Marty Jr. "We're not going to just stay here and watch Grandpa work on the time machine, are we?"

"Naa," Marty Jr replied. "Let's head downtown, and see what we can find there."

"Good idea," Harmony replied, as she and Marty Jr started to float downtown.

oooooooooo

Doc '55 sleepily stretched his arms, as he woke up. He realized that today was going to be the big day. He would have to send his younger friend back to 1985. He had to connect the cables and the wire to the clock. He was feeling a little nervous. After all, this would be his first experiment with time travel - and he hadn't even invented the time machine, yet. Apparently, that wouldn't happen for another thirty years.

He began to think about how he would really miss Marty. While he did have a few friendly aquaintences, it became evident that he and Marty were destined to have a very close relationship in the future. He was suddenly concerned about whether his friend might be successful in bringing his parents together.

His thoughts suddenly drifted towards George McFly. He remember that George was in his class nine years ago, and his closest friends were Billy Stockhausen and Lester Collins. The three of them were rather eccentric, but they just didn't seem to be particularly outcasts. Maybe young kids just tended to be more open-minded than many high schoolers were. That was one reason why Doc had opted to teach at an elementary school level. His heart really did go out to George.

Suddenly, he heard the barking of his dog, Copernicus. He figured that his faithful sheepdog wanted to go for a walk. As Copernicus walked into the bedroom, Doc '55 patted his dog's head, as Copernicus started to lick his hand. He decided to get out of bed and get dressed. He suddenly felt a little sad, as he realized Marty was going to leave tonight - and Doc would not see him again for many years.

oooooooooo

George McFly woke up with a jolt, as he alarm clock went off. He just had a nice dream about how he was about to be married to Lorraine Baines. The truth is, he had a crush on Lorraine for a few months - but he was afraid to talk to her. One of the biggest fears he had was with facing rejection.

Speaking of rejection, that was also the same reason why he was afraid to let anyone read her stories. It was just two days ago that he finally let his closest friends, Lester Collins and Billy Stockhausen - as well as his new friend, Marty Klein - read his stories. He was pleased to discover that all three of them liked his stories.

Perhaps, one of the reasons why George feared rejection was because he didn't have too many friends. There were several people at his school who tried to be friendly to everyone. Last year, he even tried reading How To Win Friends And Influence People - but, unfortunately, the advice he gained from that book just caused people to avoid him some more. George sometimes felt real lonely.

He thought over the plan that Marty told him about the other day. Could he really punch his new friend in the stomach? After all, Marty was really the only other friend he had - besides Lester Collins and Billy Stockhausen, who were both fellow outcasts at their school. Marty, however, wasn't exactly the type to be an outcast.

"Honey, are you up?" asked his mother, Sylvia. "Lester is on the phone. He wanted to know if you would like to meet him at Lou's Cafe this morning."

"Tell him that I'll be right over, Mom," George replied.

He didn't want to let his friend down, but he remember how Biff told him to never come back to Lou's Cafe. The more time he had spent with Marty, though, the more he began to realize how right his friend was. He suddenly felt so angry towards Biff, as he realize just how much he let Biff push him around. If he could somehow win Lorraine over this evening, maybe his life will start to change for the better.

oooooooooo

"Here we are, Harmony," announced Marty Jr, as the two of them floated towards the Courthouse Square. "Wow! This place looks so different, doesn't it? I still remember how, in 1986, this section of the town did look pretty run down."

"Hey, look at the clock tower," Harmony pointed out. "It's actually still working. You know, I almost wish that the clock could become fixed. It's so nice to see that clock working. Anyway, maybe they don't even need to replace that clock."

"Yeah, it is," Marty Jr said, impressed. "Of course, lightning doesn't strike the clock until tonight. We can actually witness the most historical moment in Hill Valley. We could even witness your grandpa sending my father home. It will be very nice."

"Hey, Marty," Harmony called out, "is that your father over there? That boy he's with looks a lot like Herbie Collins, that boy who has a crush on your sister."

"Hey, Lester," George was saying. "Did you find anyone to go to the dance with?"

"Unfortunately, no," Lester said, sighing. "I guess I have the same luck with girls as you do. Do you think Biff will harass us this early in the morning?"

"Well, I know he's not exactly an early riser," George said, as the two boys entered the Cafe. "I think it should be safe enough for us to enter the Cafe."

"Your grandpa was pretty cute," Harmony commented. "Did he really have difficulty with making friends? That other boy must be Herbie's grandpa. I've always felt real bad for poor Herbie. I mean, he seems like a nice enough boy."

"Yeah, I've always defended him," Marty Jr replied. "I think Herbie's father was close to my Uncle Dave. My sister is sometimes a little mean to him, unfortunately."

Suddenly, the sounds of the Westminster chimes could be heard. Marty Jr and Harmony both turned around, and they saw that the clock read 6:30.

"Well, Marty," Harmony asked. "Should we try to looking for either version of your father? Although, we could maybe try your grandma as well. I do wonder what she looked like. From pictures I've seen of her, she looked very attractive."

"Let's check out your grandpa's mansion," Marty Jr suggested. "The other version of Marty might still be there. I know that Dad was always a late riser, as a teen." 


	3. Chapter 2

_November 12, 1955  
7:00 AM PST_

"So, is Marty Klein really planning on leaving tonight?" Lester asked George. "He is such a nice boy, and it's nice that he's not embarrassed to be seen around us."

"He said that he had to go back to San Francisco," George replied, wistfully. "I really wish I did have the courage to stand up to Biff. I am sick of doing his homework."

"You're afraid that he might beat you up, if you said 'no' to him?" Lester asked. "He has always been a ruthless sort of person. At least, when he was one grade higher than us, he pretty much left us alone. Sometimes, I wish he would just fall into the ravine, or something. I know I shouldn't talk that way, but I'm so sick of him!"

"I think part of this is because of my father," George said, quietly. "He would always tell me that I should do whatever Biff tells me to do. He even mentioned how he did once try to stand up to Jiff - and Jiff and his gang beat him up badly for it."

"Hey, boys," called out Goldie Wilson. "Could I join you two? Lou could not come in today, so I'm supposed to take his place. I like strawberry pancakes, too."

"Sure, I guess you could join us," George replied. Goldie had always been friendly to him, after all. "So you said that you hope to become a mayor someday?"

"That would be my dream job," Goldie replied. "It was actually your new friend who suggested that I should be a mayor. You know, I don't understand why the colour of my skin should hinder me from persuing my dreams. It's not like I chose to be born this way. This is just simply the way that God chose to make me."

"I agree," George replied. "You are just as human as everyone else. Everything you said to me last week was true. I just wish I wasn't so afraid to take a stand."

"So are you planning on going to that dance tonight?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah, I am," George replied. He suddenly felt nervous. He wasn't sure if he would have the courage to punch Marty out. Besides, what if Lorraine still rejected him.

oooooooooo

As Marty Two was looking for some '50s clothes, he felt nervous. He just didn't think that what he was wearing was too much out-of-place for 1955. At least, this time he wasn't wearing that reddish-orange vest he had on last time.

He suddenly saw a leather jacket with a hat that he really liked. He decided that it might be a good idea to dress up as a spy. He hoped that he would avoid running into anyone who might recognize him. He didn't want to risk disrupting history.

"Hey, I think you'd look good in that jacket," commented the girl who worked behind the check-out counter. With a sudden smile, she gushed, "Hey, you know, I've seen you around. Aren't you the one who made Biff crash into manure the other day?"

"Yeah, it's me," Marty Two said, blushing. "I've dealt with people of his type before, and I just figured that he needed a dose of his own medicine."

"So you're going to the dance with Lorraine tonight?" the girl added. "She is one very lucky gal. I wish I had met you sooner. You seem like a real dreamboat."

"Thank you," Marty Two replied. "I can't stick around, though. I have to head back to San Francisco tonight. I was just here visiting my uncle."

"Well, it's been really nice meeting you," replied the girl, as she began to ring up the items. She handed the items back to Marty, and said, "That will be $3.50."

Marty Two was nervous, as he handed the five dollar bill to the girl. After Marty Two received his change back, he smiled at the girl and then left.

"Have fun at the dance!" the girl called out after Marty.

Marty decided to head to Lou's Cafe, so that he can find Biff's address. He hoped that neither of his parents would show up. He knew that his other self was still sleeping at Doc's mansion. He hoped he would be able to grab the almanac sometime before the dance that evening. He was still stunned over nearly being shot by Biff.

oooooooooo

"So, this is Hill Valley Park," Harmony commented, as she and Marty Jr flew up as high as the trees. "You know, Marty, I really could used to this."

"It is such a nice feeling," Marty Jr agreed. "I sometimes wonder why God decided to not give us wings. I think it's just not fair, you know."

"Well, can you hear all these birds chirping?" Harmony asked, smiling. "This place is so peaceful. It's so nice that this park is still standing, 61 years later."

"So, Harmony," Marty Jr asked, "you want to stay here for awhile, or should we..."

Just then, three familiar sounding sonic booms interrupted the serenity that Marty Jr and Harmony was enjoying. Marty Jr noticed that it was a DeLorean.

"Do you think it is who I think it is, Marty?" Harmony asked, as she made a face.

"Yeah, I think it's Biff," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "The Biff of our era, that is."

"Well, he may technically be the Biff of our era," Harmony commented, "but he came here from a different timeline. It was the timeline where I didn't even exist, and I'm not talking about the universe that my guardian angel showed me last Christmas."

"Right," Marty Jr replied, as he saw Old Biff hobble out of the DeLorean. He grabbed the almanac from a Blast To The Past antique store bag, and he shut the DeLorean door behind him. He grabbed his cane, as he started to hobble out of the park.

"I'll just give this book to myself," Old Biff said, to himself, "and, after I head back home, I will be a rich man. That way, I won't have to suck up to that bug, George McFly, anymore. Those damn McFlys can all go screw themselves."

"Gee, what a bitter old man," Harmony remarked. "Although, when you really think about it, I guess I can sort of understand where he's coming from."

"So, Harmony, what do you think?" Marty Jr asked. "Should we just follow Old Biff, and see what he does? I wonder when he gives the almanac to his younger self."

oooooooooo

Marty Two was feeling rather nervous, as he stepped into Lou's Cafe. To his relief, he noticed that the owner of the Cafe was not there. He did find that Lou Carruthers was a bit gruff - and he also seemed to hold some racist sentiments.

"Hey, buddy," Goldie called out, as Marty Two started to head towards the back. "So what brings you here on this fine morning? George and Lester were just here."

"Oh, hey, Goldie!" Marty Two called back, cheerfully. "So how are you doing?"

"So George tells me that you're leaving today?" Goldie asked, with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, uh," Marty Two stammered, "I have to go back to San Francisco this evening. It's been nice vising this town, but I have to go back to where I came from."

"Hey, Marty, how would you like some strawberry pancakes?" Goldie asked. "It's on me - it'll be my treat! By the way, thank you so much for the suggestion last week."

"Hey, Goldie, you're very welcome," Marty Two replied, smiling. "I think you'd make a very wonderful mayor, and you would do a great job of cleaning up this town."

"So what do you say, Marty?" Goldie asked, smiling. "I bet you would like some extra whipped cream on your strawberry pancakes. It's my good-bye treat to you."

Marty Two was about to turn down the offer, but he then realized that the offer was too good to pass up. He was also feeling real hungry, as it's been quite awhile since he ate anything. He also knew that his other self wouldn't be showing up until much later that day, when Goldie's shift was over.

"Yeah, okay, thanks," Marty Two replied, as he stepped up to the counter. "So where is the boss today? I notice that he isn't around."

"Oh, he called in sick, today," Goldie replied, "so I'm taking over. I do admit that the food in this place is pretty good, but I'd rather have a job with more pay. Anyway, I will go place in your order - and I'm guessing you would like a chocolate milk."

"Uh, yes, please," Marty Two replied. He decided that he deserved a nice treat, and it was still pretty early in the morning. Old Biff probably would not be arriving until a bit later in the day. He never had much of an opportunity to get to know the mayor from 1985. All he knew was that a great majority of the Hill Valley residents did agree with his policies, but there was also a lot of opposition to his plans to replace the clock.

"Here's your chocolate milk," Goldie said, smiling. "I also just placed in your order."

"Thank you, Goldie," Marty Two replied, as he took a sip from his glass. 


	4. Chapter 3

_November 12, 1955  
8:00 AM PST_

Marty Jr and Harmony watched on, as Old Biff was hobbling his way out of Hill Valley Park. Marty Jr thought that Biff would collapse any minute, now.

"Wow!" Harmony gasped. "I guess Biff really does want to be rich, doesn't he?"

"He can be one rather persistent guy," commented Marty Jr. "I wonder if he's going to walk around town like this. I think he would get pretty tired, sooner or later."

Just then, an older man in a convertable pulled up, and called out, "Hey, sir, do you need a ride? I could give you a lift, if you'd like. I'm headed towards downtown."

"Oh, howdy, Mr. Peabody!" Old Biff called back. "That would be great! Thank you!"

"Mr. Peabody!" gasped Marty Jr. "I wonder if this might be that same man who owns the farm that my father accidentally crashed into, when he first went through time."

"Well, come on in," invited Mr. Peabody. "By the way, just call me Otis. You appear to be mighty older than I am! By the way, what might your name be, sir?"

"My name is, uh, Barney," Old Biff said, as he stepped into the car. Marty Jr began to snicker, as he and Harmony floated up towards them - and the two of them sat in the back seat. "I'm visiting here from Elmdale. I would like to stop by Lou's Cafe."

"I can do that for you, sir?" Mr. Peabody asked. Looking at the almanac that Biff had in his hand, he added, "Where did you get that book from? It looks interesting."

"Oh, uh," Old Biff replied, "it was just an item that I found lying around the park."

"You know, Barney," Mr. Peabody said, "I wonder if this may be from the space alien who crashed into my barn last week. That space bastard had even knocked over one of my pine trees. I wonder if he somehow left that book lying around."

"So it is him!" Marty Jr said, to Harmony. "It sounds like he's still mad at my father!"

"Well, look at it from his point of view," Harmony commented. "He just had his barn destroyed, and he lost one of his pine trees. He even might have felt that his family was being threatened. He really was just acting in self-defense."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Marty Jr replied. "After all, it's not like he really knew the whole situation. Still, this must have been very scary for Dad."

"Of course, the police didn't believe me," Mr. Peabody continued, "so I did end up being committed for a week. Fortunately, they finally discharged me yesterday."

oooooooooo

Biff sleepily stretched his arms, as he woke up. Today was the day that Terry would have repaired his car. He still felt real pissed off with Calvin Klein, or Marty Klein, or whatever the hell name he was using these days. Anyhow, he was quite determined to get his revenge on that punk who made him crash into a manure truck.

"Biff! Biff!" called out his grandmother, Tiffany Gertrude Tannen. "Are you up, yet?"

"Yes, Grandma!" Biff called back, huffily. "I'm up! Why do you need to know?"

"My feet really hurt," Grandma Tannen called back, "and I need you to rub my toes!"

Biff sighed to himself. Ever since his mother died and his father went to jail, he had to grow up with his grandmother. While he hated to admit it, he always was envious of the grandparents that many of his classmates had.

"Just let me grab some breakfast first," Biff called back. "I need something to eat!"

"Well, I really need my toes to be rubbed!" Grandma Tannen insisted.

"Oh, all right, Grandma!" Biff replied, huffily. He hated the idea of touching anyone's feet - but he knew that his grandmother would keep nagging him, until he finally did whatever it was that she wanted him to do. He sighed, as he started to get dressed.

oooooooooo

George and Lester were at the house of their other friend, Billy Stockhausen. When George was twelve years old, he nearly stood up for Billy. However, when he failed to do so, he had not been able to forgive himself since.

"I don't think I'll be going to the dance tonight," Billy said. "My grandma is sick, and I really would like to see her tonight. Anyway, it's not like I have a girl to go with."

George suddenly felt a bit uneasy. He felt rather bad that he was going to miss his favourite television program, Science Fiction Theatre. Still, he figured it was better that he heeded to the warning of Darth Vadar. He felt so nervous.

"Are you feeling all right, George?" Lester asked, concerned. "We can just enjot the music and the refreshment. We don't need to have girls to have fun."

"I'm just worried that Biff and his gang might be there," George replied. He wasn't quite sure if he could really tell his friends about the plan with Marty.

"I'm sure there'll be chaperones there," Lester assured his friend. "With some adult supervision, I'm sure that Biff and his gang won't be able to cause much trouble."

"I suppose you're right," George said, sighing. "It's just that, well, it's like Strickland doesn't care if we get bullied. He also thinks I'm a slacker. I think he blames me for what my father did to him, when they were young."

"Well, he doesn't seem to like me, either," Lester replied. "I know that our fathers have been friends, while they were growing up - and it's great that my father was able to forgive your father. Strickland seems like a very bitter man, though."

"Well, if I don't get to see Marty before I go," Billy said, "be sure to tell him that I said 'good bye'. I sure will miss that boy. He made a big difference in our lives."

"I'll do that," George replied. "I wonder if we can maybe keep in touch, somehow."

"Well, I know he's in love with Lorraine," Billy commented. "If he ends up keeping in touch with Lorraine - I'm sure he'll keep in touch with us, as well."

"I guess you're right," George replied. He did his best to keep from panicking, as he thought of how he would have to actually punch out Marty this evening.

oooooooooo

Lorraine stretched her arms, as that alarm clock woke her up. She was planning on going to Ruth's Frock Shop with her friends, Babs and Betty - so that she could pick out a dress for tonight. She wanted to pick out something that could impress Calvin Klein. She could hardly believe that tonight was the big night.

Lorraine sighed dreamily, as she thought of how much she adored Calvin Klein. She believed that destiny brought Calvin to her. The only huge problem was, Calvin was awfully shy around her. Lorraine found even that to be charming.

"Lorraine, are you awake?" called out Lorraine's mother, Stella. "You have a phone call! It's your friend, Betty! She said she really needs to talk to you."

"Yeah, I was just waking up," Lorraine replied. "I'll be right down, Mom!"

As Lorraine walked downstairs, she wondered what it was that Betty needed to talk to her about. He knew Betty was planning to attend the dance with Todd Newman.

"Hello, Betty?" Lorraine said, as she picked up the telephone. "So how are you?"

"Listen, Lorraine," Betty replied, "I won't be able to go shopping with you and Babs today. I forgot that I was going to have breakfast with Grandma, and she will here very shortly. Maybe we could meet at Lou's Cafe sometime this afternoon."

"Well, have fun with your grandma," Lorraine replied, as she was a little disappointed that Betty wouldn't be able to join them. "Anyway, are you excited about tonight!"

"Oh, Lorraine, I'm thrilled!" Betty said, excitedly. "Todd is such a real dreamboat. I could hardly breathe, when he asked me to go to the dance with him. I have had a crush on him for the longest. So, do you think you'll hit it off with Calvin Klein?"

"Well, I hope so," Lorraine said, quietly. "It's just that, well, he seems to be very shy around me - but I'm very sure he loves me. He even defended me on Monday, while Biff and his gang was harassing me. I really love that in a man. Anyway, I can really feel almost as if Calvin Klein is, well, connected to me. It's hard to explain."

"Anyway, I'd better get going, now," Betty explained, "but we could maybe meet at Lou's Cafe around four, and we could all show up in our dresses for the dance."

"That sounds great," Lorraine replied. "Well, Babs should be here real soon. Anyway, take care - and have fun with your grandma. See you this afternoon."

"Thank you, Lorraine," Betty replied, as she hung up the telephone.

As soon as Lorraine hung the telephone up, she heard the doorbell ring. She headed for the door, hoping that Babs had shown up. It wasn't as fun to shop alone.

"Hello, Lorraine," Babs said, as soon as Lorraine opened the door. "Are you ready to head out shopping? You know, you and Betty are very lucky! I wish I had somebody to go to the dance with. I have to admit that I really envy you."

"I'm sure you'll find your special someone," Lorraine told her friend. "Speaking of Betty, though, she just called. She said that she couldn't join us."

"Yeah, I already know," Babs replied. "She was going out with her grandma. Let's get going now, shall we? Let's go, before all the good dresses are taken."

"I agree," Lorraine said, laughing, as she joined her friend outside. "Let's go!"

The two of them were laughing happily and skipping, as they headed for downtown. 


	5. Chapter 4

_November 12, 1955  
9:00 AM PST_

"Whoa, look at this mansion!" Marty Jr exclaimed, as he and Harmony found the mansion that Doc used to live in. "Now I'm sad that it was burnt down."

"Some believe that Grandpa burnt it down on purpose," Harmony said, sighing, "so that he could get some insurance money. Some people can be so judgemental, it's not even funny. Well, let's head inside - and see what's in there."

"That's a good idea," Marty Jr said, as he followed Harmony into the mansion. "What should we check out first? This really is a big house, you know."

"Let's see if your dad is still sleeping," suggested Harmony. "I bet he looks as cute as you do, when you're sleeping. The other version of your dad, the one that came back with Grandpa from the alternate 1985, is probably running around somewhere."

"Yeah, he's probably looking for young Biff," Marty Jr replied. "Whoa! This must be Doc's living room! He has a really lovely fireplace, and he has all those pictures of the great scientists on the mantle. He even has a piano over there!"

"Hey, Marty!" Harmony exclaimed. "I just thought of something! You know how my grandpa came up with that idea of time travel, from slipping on his toilet - while he hanging a clock on the wall. Let's go check it out!"

"That's a good idea," Marty Jr said, as the two of them floated into the bathroom. As the astral travellers saw the clock on the wall, they were both amazed.

"Uh, oh," Harmony mattered, "it's looks as though we walked in on Grandpa taking a bath! I guess he really loves his bubble baths, just like we do!"

"Well, Harmony, it could be worse," Marty Jr replied. "At least he wasn't sitting on the toilet, when we floated in. I guess he is just relaxing, before he has to set everything up at the clock tower, to send my dad back to 1985."

"Well, let's go give Grandpa his privacy," Harmony commented, as she held Marty Jr's hand and pulled him out of that bathroom. "Oh, look, this looks like grandpa's dog! Isn't he so adorable? I can't remember what Grandpa named him, though."

Almost as if on cure, the dog looked up and yipped happily. Marty Jr wondered in the dog could somehow sense the presense of him and Harmony.

"I'm sure it was named after one of the great scientists," Marty Jr replied.

"Let's go check up on your father, now," Harmony suggested. "He's probably upstairs somewhere, resting up for his big day."

As Doc's dog headed up the stairs, Marty Jr and Harmony had followed him. As the dog stepped into one of the rooms, the astral travellers floated is. In the room was Marty One, who was peacefully sleeping - as the dog licked Marty's arm.

"Well, he's sleeping in a pretty awkward position," Harmony commented. "I don't know how he can sleep like that!"

"Well, It looks like he's getting up, now," Marty Jr commented. "I guess this is one more trait that I don't have in common with my father."

Marty Jr and Harmony laughed, as Marty One was waking up.

oooooooooo

Marty One sleepily stretched his arms, as he woke up. He smiled at Copernicus, as Doc's faithful sheepdog woke him up. He realized that today was going to be a real big day. He had so much on his mind. He was also feeling very hungry.

He could not help but worry that his plan with George might not work. After all, what if Lorraine saw right their act - and realized that the whole thing was a set-up. There probably would not be another chance to get his parents together, as Lorraine might be so angry at both at them - and then he might become erased from existence.

There was, of course, also the issue of whether he would be able to hit the lightning bolt on time. He really was started to miss life in the 1980s, as well as Jennifer.

Then there was also the fact that his older friend refused to hear anything about the future. Marty One blinked back his tears, as he was determined to find some way to warn his friend about the Libyan terrorists. He couldn't stand to lose his friend.

"Marty?" asked Doc '55. "Are you up, yet? Do you know what day it is today?"

"I sure do," Marty One replied, as Doc '55 walked in. "I have to meet with my father for a little while this afternoon, so that we could do a bit of last minute planning. I'm worried that my mother might see through our act, though."

"That's why you should make sure your father defends her convincingly," explained Doc '55. "You know, I'm so happy that the Darth Vadar trick had convinced her."

"I was amazed by how well I could pull that off," Marty One commented. "It's just that, knowing my father, he never was very good at confrontations - so I have to make sure that he has the courage to defend Lorraine from me."

"Anyway, Marty," Doc '55 said, "I'm going to be heading out to connect the cable and the wire to the clock tower. There is a box of glazed doughnuts in the kitchen. I went to pick them up from the bakery, so they should still be fresh."

"Thank you, Doc," Marty One replied. "You know, I'm quite nervous about this, too. I am actually going to have to make my mother rather angry with me, in order for the plan with my father to work. The big thing is, I'm quite sensitive - and I can't stand it when people are angry with me. I mean, I know how it feels to have my mother real angry with me. I wish she was a bit more loving."

"I can understand how you feel," Doc '55 said, sympathetically. "It really does hurt that some people in this town believe that I am actually a madman. So if I actually had to turn someone against me, it would be real heard to do."

Marty One went to hug his older friend, and said, "You are a special person, Doc. I mean, you really mean a lot to me. I can't stand the idea of ever losing you."

"Thank you, Marty," Doc '55 replied, warmly. "Well, I have to get going, now."

Marty One sighed to himself, as Doc '55 left. He wished that his older friend would listen to his warning about the Libyan terrorists.

oooooooooo

As Marty Two finally found the house on Mason Street, he was shocked by what he saw. This sure did not look at all like a house that someone like Biff would live in!

"Doc," Marty Two called out. "Come in. Doc. This is Marty, over."

"Roger Marty, this is Doc," came the voice of Doc '85. "Are you there?"

Marty Two looked through his binoculars and observed the house some more. It was filled with garden ornaments - and there a sign that read, "No Trespassers: Violators Will Be Prosecuted. This Means You!" Could Biff possibly live in a house like that?

"Yeah Doc, I'm at the address," Marty said, as he glanced at the front door. With a sigh, he quickly added, "It's the only Tannen in the book, but I don't think it's Biff's house. It looks like some old lady lives here."

Almost as if on cue, Biff started to leave the house. _Well, what do you know?_ Marty Two thought, as he was amazed. _I guess Biff really does live here!_

"Biff!" Grandma Tannen voice called out, indicating that Marty Two was also right.

_Oh, now I get it!_ Marty Two thought. _Biff actually lives with his grandma!_

"Yeah?" Biff called back, in a somewhat defiant voice.

"Where are you going, Biff?" Grandma Tannen asked, rather demandingly.

"I'm going to get my car, Grandma!" Biff called back huffily.

"When are you coming back?" Grandma Tannen asked. "My feet hurt, and I want you to rub my toes some more."

"Shut up, you old bag." Biff groused, as he started to walk down the street.

_In this case, I guess I can't really blame him_, Marty Two thought, to himself. He agreed that the idea did sound rather disgusting to him.

A red ball landed at Biff's feet. He picked it up, and five kids began to approach him.

"Give us our ball back!" the kids all demanded.

"What ball?" Biff asked, with a little smirk.

"That ball!" The kids replied, pointing to the ball that Biff was holding.

"What ball are you talking about?" Biff asked, smirking.

"Give us our ball back!" the kids repeated, with annoyance.

"Oh, is this your ball?" Biff asked, as he smirked some more.

"Yeah!" the kids replied, obviously annoyed.

Marty Two crouched behind a car, so that Biff would not notice him. He was stunned by just how mean Biff was. After all, these poor kids just wanted their ball back.

"Is this your ball," Biff asked, tauntingly. "You want it back?"

"Yeah!" the kids replied, with some desperation.

Biff threw the ball into a gutter on a neighbouring house, and shouted, "Well. go get it! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As Biff walked off, Marty Two picked up his walkie-talkie and said, "Doc, it is Biff's house - I'm on him. Over."

"All right, Marty," Doc called back. "You keep on top of him, and make sure you get that almanac back from him. Make sure that you don't let him see you."

"Check, Doc," Marty Two replied, as he began to discreetly follow Biff. 


	6. Chapter 5

_November 12, 1955  
10:00 AM PST_

Marty Two felt nervous, as he was following Biff down a street in the Courthouse Square. He kept hiding behind cars, as to avoid being seen by Biff. He could see some kids throwing a ball around Biff walked right between those kids.

"Hey!" one of the kids called out, with indignation.

Biff walked over to his car, where the mechanic had fixed it. Marty Two thought there was something a little familar about that man, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Looking good, Terry," Biff said, semingly impressed.

"Hey, Biff, she's all fixed up just like you wanted," Terry explained, "but I couldn't get her started! You got some kind of a kill switch on this thing?"

"Nah, you just gotta have the right touch," Biff replied. "Nobody can start this car but me."

"The bill comes to $302 and 57 cents..." Terry informed Biff.

"300 bucks?" Biff interrupted, with rage - as he stepped out of the car. "300 bucks for a couple of dents? No, hey, that's bullshit, Terry!"

"No, Biff, it was horseshit," Terry corrected, with some indignation. "The whole car was filled with it. I had to pay Old Man Jones 80 bucks to haul it away!"

"Old Man Jones?" Biff asked, sounding incredulous. "He probably resold it too! Now, I ought to get something for that."

"You wanna get something for it?" Terry asked, perturbed. "Well, go inside! You can call Old Man Jones, and if you want us to give you a refund..."

Marty Two quietly sneaked into the back of Biff's car, and he covered himself with a sheet. He remembered how Biff wanted retribution from him for causing "300 bucks damage" to his car. He couldn't say that he felt too sorry for Biff.

"It's 300 bucks, Terry!" Biff replied, in obvious resignation.

"Look, I'm only charging you for..." Terry was explaining, sounding a little intense.

"If I catch the guy who caused this," Biff said, with rage, "I'll break his neck!"

Marty Two felt very nervous, as he knew what would happen that night.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Marty Jr and Harmony were watching the entire scene. Marty Jr realized just how stressful the day must be for his father. They watched on, as Biff and Terry entered the Western Auto Stores shop.

"The manure!" Old Biff muttered, to himself. "I remember that!"

"I'm feeling a bit jittery," Marty Jr commented, "and I'm not even corporeal."

"I guess I'm feeling nervous for your father," Harmony replied. "He has to make sure that neither Biff can see him. That must be rather hard to do."

As Old Biff walked off, Young Biff and Terry came back out of the store. Biff pushed past a kid on a scooter. Terry was holding four cans, and they were having a rather intense conversation. Marty Jr watched on, with interest.

"...four cans of Valvoline is more than enough." Terry was saying to Biff, firmly.

"Four cans for a $300 job?" Biff demanded of the machanic.

"I can't even have lunch in there," Terry added, grimacing. "It makes me nauseous."

"I should be getting a case or more out of you for a 300 buck job," Biff commented, as he seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"It smells worse than the bathroom!" Terry replied, as he raised his voice a bit.

The two of them kept arguing, as Biff threw the cans into the back of the car - where they landed right on Marty's private area. Marty Jr grimaced, as he saw that.

"Whoa, that must have hurt poor Dad," Marty Jr commented. "I really would hate to have to trade places with him today. I never realized just how tough he had it."

"Yeah, and how can he put up with that smell?" Harmony asked. "I mean, if it really is as bad as Terry Vincent says it is..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Biff was saying, very sarcastically - as Terry droned on.

"The stench is never going to go away, Biff," Terry continued, without any trace of sympathy for Biff. "Never going to go away."

Biff opened the door, and he sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"That's the last time I ever do you a favour!" Terry shouted, angrily. "Last time!"

"That really serves him right," Marty Jr said. "It's what he gets for being a bully!"

Just then, Marty Jr saw Lorraine and her friend leaving Ruth's Frock Shop. They were carrying a box, as they both were laughing happily. Lorraine opened up the box, and she pulled out a dress. Unfortunately, Biff was also watching them.

"It's perfect, Lorraine!" Babs exclaimed. "You're gonna look so good!" As Terry drove off, and Biff went over to the girls - Babs continued, "You're going to look..."

"Well, lookie what we got here," Biff sneered, as he approached Lorraine. "Pretty nice dress, Lorraine." As Biff lifted up Lorraine's skirt, he lewdly said, "Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all."

"Biff, why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Lorraine demanded.

"The nerve of him!" Marty Jr growled. "I really wish I could get my hands on Biff."

"Even if we were here physically," Harmony replied, "we couldn't risk disrupting the space-time continuum. Getting physical with Biff could only make things worse."

"Hey, listen, Lorraine," Biff prodded. "There's that dance at school tonight. Right now, my car's all fixed. I'd figured that I'd cut you a break and give you the honour of going with the best-looking guy in school."

"Well, I'm busy tonight, Biff," Lorraine insisted, obviously disgusted with Biff.

"Doing what?" Biff demanded, angered by Lorraines rejection of him.

"Washing my hair," Lorraine said, in a very huffy voice.

"That's as funny as a screen door on a battleship," Biff replied, indignantly.

"It's 'screen door on a submarine', you dork," Marty Two muttered, from the back of Biff's car. Marty Jr caught a glimpse of his father peaking from under the cover.

"Wow!" Harmony gasped. "Young Biff is just as bad as his grandson. I guess this really does run in the Tannen family. Even though Bill seems to be immune."

"Look, Biff," Lorraine said, annoyed, "someone already asked me to the dance."

"Who?" demanded Biff, in a very menacing voice. "That bug George McFly?"

"I'm going with Calvin Klein, okay?" Lorraine asked, with great aggravation.

"Calvin Klein?" Biff asked, incredulous. He grabbed Lorraine by her shoulders, and turned her to face him. "No, that's not okay. You're going with me, understand?"

"Get your cooties off of me!" Lorraine demanded, as she tried to force Biff off her.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours, Lorraine?" Biff asked, in a voice that said that he would take no argument from her. "You're my girl!"

"Biff Tannen, I wouldn't be your girl even if..." Lorraine paused a little, before finally adding, "... even if you had a million dollars!"

"Uh oh," Marty Jr said to Harmony. "I still remember Dad telling me about that other world. It's ironic that this is the day that Biff receives the almanac from himself."

Marty Jr watched on, while Lorraine kicked Biff in the leg. Lorraine started to hit him over the head with that box. While Biff groaned with pain, Lorraine and Babs quickly ran off. Biff ran into the middle of the road, causing a car to swerve slightly to avoid hitting him. Marty Jr was cheering her grandmother on.

"Yes, you will, Lorraine!" Biff insisted, defiantly. "It's you and me, Lorraine!"

A car had narrowly missed Biff, while the driver called out, "Watch your back!"

"It's meant to be!" Biff added, as he called after Lorraine. "Someday, you'll marry me! Someday, you'll be my wife!"

"That guy just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Harmony asked, disgustedly.

oooooooooo

Biff was still feeling triumpant about telling Lorraine off, as he approached the car. To his surprise, he saw an older man sitting inside of it - and he had a cane.

"You always had your way with women, Biff," the older man commented to Biff.

"Get the hell outta my car, old man!" Marty demanded, as he was angered.

"Do you want to marry that girl, Biff?" the older man asked, having obviously heard the entire exchange between Biff and Lorraine.. "I can help make it happen."

"Oh, yeah, and who are you?" Biff snorted, as he wanted the older man to just leave him alone. He was already angry with that Calvin Klein punk. "Miss Lonely Hearts?"

"Just get in the car, butthead," the older man ordered, in a very authoritive voice.

"Who are you calling butthead, butthead?" Biff demanded, angered by being called a 'butthead'. He didn't like having his own insult turned on him.

As the older man started the car, Biff was dumbfounded. "How did you know how to do that?" Biff demandd. "Nobody could start this car but me."

"Just get into the car, Tannen," the old man insisted. "Today's your lucky day."

Biff reluctantly stepped into the car, hoping that whatever this old codger with a cane had to tell him was good. He was in no mood to deal with some old fogey. 


	7. Chapter 6

_November 12, 1955  
10:30 AM PST_

Marty Jr and Harmony decided to follow the Biffs to the garage of the Tannen home.

"I have to admit that I'm kind of enjoying this," Marty Jr commented. "The two Biffs really are getting on each other's nerves. I feel bad for my father, though."

"Yeah, if that car really does stink of manure," Harmony commented, with a grimace.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" protested Young Biff. "Watch where you're going old man! If you break this car, I'm gonna kill you!" After his older self entered the garage and turned off the car, Young Biff added, "This cost me 300 bucks!"

"Would you shut up about the car?" Old Biff snapped.

"Ay, and another thing," Young Biff demanded, "how do you know where I live?"

"Let's just say we're related, Biff," Old Biff replied, "and, that being the case, I got a little present for you. Something that'll make you rich. You wanna be rich, don't ya?"

"You know, Marty," Harmony said, "it amazes me that Biff's younger self is being so damn ungrateful! He's lucky that his older self is not one to give up!"

"Yeah, you're telling me," Marty Jr said, rolling his eyes. He saw his father peeking up from the back of Biff's car. "Get back down, Dad!" Marty Jr urged, nervously!

"He can't hear you," Harmony said, quietly. "He is taking a major risk, though."

"Oh, yeah, sure! Right, that's rich!" Young Biff said, sarcastically. "Ha ha! You're gonna make me rich!"

"You see this book?" Old Biff said, as he showed his younger self the almanac. "This book tells the future. It tells the events of every major sports event till the end of the century. Football, baseball, horse races, boxing... The information in here is worth millions, and I'm giving it to you."

"Gee, talk about being persistent," Marty Jr said to Harmony. "I guess he really does believe that his idea will work. He really is breaking all of the rules of time travel."

"Well, that's very nice," Young Biff said, sarcastically. "Thank you very much. Now, why don't you make like a tree, and get out of here?"

Old Biff suddenly gave his younger self a slap across the head, as he said, "It's leave, you idiot! 'Make like a tree, and leave.' You sound like a damn fool when you say it wrong!"

Marty Jr and Harmony both laughed at Old Biff's reaction to hius younger self.

"All right, then," Young Biff said, huffily. "Leave!" Young Biff threw the book in the back of the car, but Old Biff caught it. "And take your book with you!"

"Don't you get it?" Old Biff asked, with frustration. "You could make a fortune with this book! Let me show you."

Old Biff turned on the radio, and he went through the almanac - while the radio announcer was giving out the scores. Marty Jr took in a really deep breath.

"UCLA trail seventeen to sixteen!" the radio announcer was saying. "It's fourth and eleven with only eighteen seconds left of this game. I'd say it's all over for UCLA!"

"Bet you a million bucks UCLA win at nineteen to seventeen," Old Biff commented.

"What, are you deaf, old man?" Young Biff demanded. "He just said it was over! You lost!"

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Old Biff, as he turned the volume up.

"Gee, these two version of Biff just don't get along, do they?" Harmony asked, laughing. "I wonder who would win in a major war of words!"

"Well, if this was a physical fight," Marty Jr pointed out, "they both would lose. After all, they are both the same person! I am really enjoying this a lot!"

"Here comes Decker with the kick," the radio announcer continued. "It's up! It looks good, folks! It looks very good! field goal! UCLA wins nineteen to seventeen!

As the announcer was talking, Young Biff looked at his future self in amazement and asked, "All right, pops! What's the gag? How did you know what the score was gonna be?"

"I told you," Old Biff insisted. "It's in this book! All you gotta do is bet on the winner, and you'll never lose." Old Biff handed the book to his younger Biff.

"All right," Young Biff said, finally giving in. "I'll take a look at it".

As Young Biff threws the book in the back, Marty Two tried to grab at it. Old Biff grabbed the book, without seeing Marty Two. Marty Jr breathed a sigh of relief.

"You damned fool!" groused Old Biff, as the two got out of the car. "Never, never leave this book lying around! Don't you have a safe?" After a brief pause, Old Biff added, "No, you don't have a safe. Get a safe! Keep it locked up - and, until then, keep it on you like this."

Marty Jr and Harmony watched on, as Old Biff put the book in his younger self's back jeans pocket. Marty Jr could tell how annoyed Young Biff was with his older self.

"Hey, what're ya doing?" protested Young Biff.

"And don't tell anyone about it, either," Old Biff added. "Oh, and there's one more thing. As Young Biff closed the garage door, and the Biffs left the garage, Old Biff continued, "One day, a kid, or a crazy wild-eyed man who claims to be a scientist is gonna come around asking about that book. When that happens, just shoot him!"

"Shoot him?" Young Biff asked, indignantly. "What do you think I am? A murderer?"

oooooooooo

Marty Two's heart was practically running a marathon, as he knew exactly what Old Biff was saying to his younger self. He suddenly shuddered, as he remembered how that evil version Biff from that alternate reality tried to shoot him.

Thinking about that alternate reality made Marty Two realize just how important it was that he grabbed the almanac from Biff. He was so worried that Biff may keep that book in his house, and then he would never have a chance to grab the book.

Marty Two tried with all of his strength to open up the garage door, only to find out that it was locked. Marty Two looked at those windows, but they were too small for even him to climb out of - despite being short for a man his age.

"I'm trapped!" Marty Two muttered, feeling hopeless. He suddenly reached for his walkie-talkie, and contact Doc '85. "Doc, come in, Doc!" Marty Two pleaded.

"Marty, what's the report?" Doc '85 asked. Marty Two felt so relieved to hear from his older friend. Maybe Doc '85 could help him get out of that place.

"Biff's gone!" Marty Two cried out, as he jumped up and down in desperation. "He's got the book. The old man's gone, too. I'm locked in Biff's garage. You've gotta fly the DeLorean over here, and get me the hell out of here. The address is 1809 Maple Street."

"I can't take the DeLorean out in the daylight," Doc '85 replied, "but don't worry, Marty. Somehow, I'll get over there."

"Whoa, Doc," Marty Two cried out. "Wait a minute, Doc. Hey, Doc!" When there was no answer, Marty Two put away his walkie-talkie and sighed, "Perfect!" He groaned and buried his head against the car, trying hard to hold back his tears.

Marty Two tried to be understanding of his friend, but he hated the very idea of being stuck in the Tannen's garage. It would be so boring. He started pacing back and forth in the garage, trying hard not to cry. Maybe Doc will show up shortly.

oooooooooo

Marty One was feeling nervous, as he went over to George's home. Within the week that he spent in 1955, he had come to see his father in a new light. In a way, he felt somewhat bad about leaving George behind. Besides Lester and Billy, George really didn't have too many friends. Marty One quietly knocked on the door.

"Marty!" exclaimed George, as he opened the door. "Billy and Lester are here, and Mom is making some fruit soup. I'm sure she wouldn't mind one more mouth."

"That sounds great," Marty One said, smiling. He couldn't really practice his plan with George, when Lester and Billy were there. He was feeling pretty hungry, though.

"Is that Marty Klein?" George mother, Sylvia, asked. As she walked onto the porch, she added, "I think it's so wonderful that my son has a good friend in you. It will be such a shame that you have to leave. I really did enjoy getting to know you."

"Yeah, your son is a very nice person," Marty One said, warmly. "He just needs to have a little bit more confidence in himself. He does write very good stories."

"You know, Marty," Sylvia said, smiling, "this is pretty what I've been telling him all his life. It's just that his father, well, has a little too much of an influence. I love my husband, dearly - but he just tends to stay inside his shell a little too much."

"Yeah, well," Marty One replied, "I've been doing my best to encourage your son all week - and I really think there is lots of hope in him. He just really needs to find his inner strength - and he needs to know that some of us do believe in him."

Sylvia smiled at Marty One, as everyone headed to the kitchen. It was really nice to get a chance to know his paternal grandparents a little bit more. 


	8. Chapter 7

_November 12, 1955  
11:30 AM PST_

Doc '85 sighed to himself, as he closed the DeLorean doors. He just couldn't seem to figure out what it was that caused the time circuits to act up. Maybe it had something to do with daylight saving time ending just before they left the Biffhorrific timeline.

Within the week before he went to put the finishing touches on the DeLorean, he set all of his clocks one hour forward - and then he had switched the gears within them, to convert from solar time to sidereal time. He needed to synchronize both methods of reading time in order to make the time circuits work properly.

Anyway, he had to go rescue Marty Two from Biff's garage. It might take him a few hours to track down the Tannen house. It was very important to retrieve this sports almanac from Biff, before he could gamble and wreck havoc to the world.

As Doc '85 remembered how Marty had covered the car with loose brush when he first arrived in 1955, he decided to do the same. He really hoped that nobody else would try to steal the DeLorean to mess up the space-time cintinuum some more.

After Doc '85 started to make his way for downtown, he realized how great it would be to take a nostalgic trip to downtown Hill Valley. He really missed being a teacher at the local elementary school, as he rather adored small children. He remembered how, in his first year of teaching third-graders, George McFly had been in his class.

His heart suddenly raced wildly, as he realized that he would have to keep Biff from 2015 from seeing him. Otherwise, he might make things worse. He really needed to prevent Doc '55 and Marty One from seeing him, as well. It was going to be hard.

On the positive side, though, Marty Two might be able to get a little bit of rest. Other than the few hours that he was knocked out by Biff's gang, he hadn't had very much sleep. He hoped that Marty Two wouldn't have to follow Biff to that dance tonight.

oooooooooo

Lorraine felt as if she was on cloud nine, as she looked into a mirror and admired how she looked. After running away from Biff, she and Babs decided to stop over with Betty. She was certain that her new dress would impress Calvin Klein.

"Oh, you look so good, Lorraine!" Betty gushed, as Lorraine tried on her new dress.

"Thank you very much!" Lorraine said, smiling. "You know, I'm still a bit shaken up over Biff! I mean, why can't he just leave me alone! Can't he even take a hint!"

"I guess not!" Babs said, rolling her eyes. "You know just how persistent that bully can be! I would really hate to imagine what this world might be like, if Biff actually had the power to run the world any way that he sees fit. It would be horrible!"

"Yeah, God forbid that should ever happen!" Betty replied. "Anyway, enough about Biff! So have you talked to Calvin Klein yet, today? Is he excited about tonight?"

"Well, I did call up his uncle's house a little while ago," Lorraine replied, "but there was no answer. Maybe he's out with his uncle - or else, he's maybe spending a bit more time with George McFly. Maybe they're childhood friends, or something."

"I hate to speak ill of anyone," Babs said, grimacing a little, "but George McFly tends to really creep me out a little. I mean, I still remember the other day at Lou's Cafe."

"Yeah, I think there's something a little off about him," Betty added. "He acts like he can waltz up to a girl and proclaim 'my destiny has brought me to you'. He would be a prime candidate for a stalker, if he wasn't so awkward."

"Well, I don't think he's a stalker," Lorraine commented. "I think he's just real shy. I mean, Calvin Klein also seems rather shy around girls - but he is really not afraid to stand up to bullies like Biff Tannen. He's not even all that tall, you know."

"He's also pretty darn cute," Babs said, a little wistfully. "So you said that he has to leave, tonight? Didn't you say that he was in the coast guard youth auxiliary?"

"That's what he told us," Lorraine replied, "and he was wearing a life preserver. You know, I wonder if maybe I was a little too aggressive with him. I can still remember how he left so abruptly last week. My dad actually has a really unfavourable opinion about him - and I think part of this was maybe my fault. I feel a little bad about it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Lorraine," Babs said, softly. "Anyway, remember how he stood up to Biff on Monday? I think he really does care about you."

"You're right, Babs," Lorraine replied, grateful for her friend's support. "Anyway, I don't think Dad would really disown me, if I did have a son like Calvin Klein. He is rather gruff, but he's pretty harmless - and I know he loves all of us."

"Anyway, you two," Betty said, "let's head over to Lou's Cafe! I'm pretty hungry, and I could really go for some BLTs. I hope Biff doesn't decide to show up tonight."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Lorraine said, sighing. "Anyway, yeah, let's go!"

oooooooooo

Marty Jr and Harmony floated to where Marty One and George were practicing their act for the evening. It was interesting to see his grandfather at a young age.

"Okay, George," Marty One asked, softly, "you look a little bit tense. You look almost as if you were nervous about a big test. So are you feeling nervous about tonight?"

"Yes, I'm very nervous," George replied. "I'm more than nervous. I'm petrified. What if I say the wrong thing, or do the wrong thing? After I rescue Lorraine, what do I say to her? Marty, the only girls I've ever really talked to before were my cousins."

"Look, George, just trust your instincts, okay?" Marty One suggested. "You can't go wrong. Anyway, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

"Gee, Grandpa looks so cute when he's nervous!" Marty Jr said, laughing. "I never even knew that side of him. I cannot believe there was really a version of me who was like that. Well, I guess poor Grandpa just needed someone to believe in him."

"All right, Marty," George replied, sighing. "I guess I'm ready to practice. I would like to thank you for being such a good friend to me. I'll miss you when you go."

"Yeah, I really can't stick around," Marty One said. "Anyway, you need to be thinking positively. You should tell yourself 'I can do this'. I really do believe in you, George."

"Good old Dad!" Marty Jr said, smiling. "You know, I remember being afraid to stand up to other people, when I was a little boy. It actually was with encouragement from Dad, that I became the stong and confident person that I was today, you know."

"It's scary to think how your dad's life could've been in ruins," Harmony replied. "He did use to have real trouble with being called a 'chicken'. I am happy you never had that trouble. Your father really did raise you up right."

Marty Jr just smiled at Harmony, as George and Marty One had embraced. It was a wonderful gesture, and he began to wonder just how George might cope with Marty not being around anymore. It would probably be very hard for him to do.

"So, George," Marty One continued, "you're ready to practice for tonight. Just keep the positive attitude, and you'll be fine. All right, it's nine o'clock. Where are you?"

"All right, I'm at the dance," George replied, "and you're in the car with Lorraine."

"That's correct," Marty One said, smiling. "Now you walk out to the car, and you see the two of us in there struggling. So what do you do after you open up the door?"

"Hey, you!" George said, in a firm voice, as he walked up to the punching bag. "Get your damn hands off of her!" He swiftly threw his fist at the punching bag.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Marty Jr. "That punch right there almost scared me! I thought it might hit me, even though you and I are not physically here! That was good!"

"It's a lot like seeing history in the making," Harmony replied. "You know, I wonder how the other version of your father is doing? The gas smell from in the garage did made me a little sick. I wonder if he's coping with that."

"Good job, George!" Marty One said, admiringly. "Why don't we go grab a couple of Pepsis? This should give us a little more energy. Then we can try this some more!"

"All right, Marty," George said, eagerly. "I feel a little more confident, now! I think I'll be able to do it, now. What things would you suggest that I talk to Lorraine about?"

"Well, maybe ask her what she likes to watch," Marty One suggested, "or maybe ask her about the bands that she likes. She's a very nice girl, take it from me!"

"Thank you so much, Marty," George said, gratefully. "I'll try not to be so nervous."

Marty Jr watched on, as Marty One and George headed into the house. Of course, he already knew what would happen later that night - but it was still interesting to watch Marty One and George. It was like watching history unfold before him. 


	9. Chapter 8

_November 12, 1955  
12:30 PM PST_

Doc '85 was feeling really nervous, as he was walking to downtown Hill Valley. What if someone else managed to get his or her hands on that DeLorean? He also needed to see to it that the Biff of 2015 never spotted him, as that event could be especially disasterous. After all, the Biff of 2015 seemed to be much smarter than he ever did.

As soon as Doc '85 had reached the Courthouse Square, he was actually struck by a sense of nostalgia. As he quickly glanced over at that clock tower, he caught sight of his younger self hooking up those wires to the clock - as he was working rather hard to send Marty One back to 1985 that evening. He decided to step into Lou's Cafe.

"Hello, mister," greeted Goldie Wilson, as Doc '85 stepped into the cafe. "You know, I really can't think of what it is about you - but you look very familiar to me."

"Well, I'm just visiting this town," Doc '85 replied. "I'm not really from around here."

"Wait a minute!" gasped Goldie, with sudden recognition. "Would you, by any chance, happen to be related to Dr. Emmett Brown? You really have this same face. He really comes here quite a lot. Unfortunately, there are some people in the town who tend to not have a very favourable opinion about him. I think he's just misunderstood."

"Yeah, actually, I happen to be a cousin of his," Doc '85 said, nervously. He already knew that Goldie would be gone, by the time his younger self finally stopped by this cafe. Still, what if Goldie mentioned this visit to his younger self on another day?

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Goldie said, warmly. "My name is Goldie Wilson, by the way. The boss is sick today, so I'm taking over for a little while. I'm going to night school, and I hope to become a mayor someday. So what is your name?"

"Uh, Christopher Lloyd... Brown," Doc '85 replied, nervously. "By the way, if you see my cousin around - don't tell him about me. I'm wanting this visit to be a surprise."

"Got it," Goldie said, smiling. "It's so nice to meet you, Christopher Lloyd Brown! By the way, is it okay if I just call you Chris? The fried chicken is on special today."

"Sure, that sounds wonderful," Doc '85 replied, "and you can call me Chris. So how much is the fried chicken dinner. I think I could go for a three-piece right now."

"Today, it costs only one dollar and fifty cents," Goldie replied. "Since you happen to be the cousin of a special friend of mine, however - I could even offer you a 25-cent discount. You have a choice of mashed potatoes, a baked potato, or hash browns."

"Uh, I will have the hash browns, please," Doc '85 replied. "I would also like a coffee with extra cream in it. For the vegetable, I think I'll have some carrots today."

"All right then," Goldie replied, as he handed Doc '85 a cup of coffee. "Your dinner should be ready in almost fifteen minutes. In the meantime, I can go put on some music. I really like The Ballad of Davy Crocket. I think that's a really great song."

"Yeah, I really like the song, too," Doc '85 said, smiling. He watched, as Goldie went over to the jukebox to put on this song. It actually felt great to be able to visit some old friends again. He was even rather tempted to visit his younger self.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr and Harmony were both laughing, just as the two of them began to float out of the cafe. Marty Jr wondered if Goldie may mention this event to the younger Doc.

"Christopher Lloyd Brown!" Harmony gasped, through a fit of laughter. "That's such a good alias for Grandpa to come up with. Anyway, it sure feels real strange to be able to see Goldie I in the days when he wasn't as successful. He seems like a nice guy!"

"Well, let's go check up on your grandpa's younger self," Marty Jr suggested, as the two of them floated towards the courthouse. "I gather it's mainly this hair that looks different. I guess the version from 1985 did get a rejuvination done in 2015."

"This must have been such a hard day for Grandpa," Harmony commented, as the two of them watched Doc '55 make some adjustments to the wire. "He sure hadn't even invented a time machine, yet - and he already needs to conduct a very huge time travel experiment. I'm sure this day was really hard on your father, too."

"You know, I'm a bit angry with the older Doc right now," Marty Jr said, sighing. "The version of my father who came back with him is stuck inside Biff's garage, and all he wants to do is visit with some old friends and sit down to a full course meal."

"Well, he's maybe just really hungry," Harmony said, somewhat defensively. "Why is that a bad thing that he wants to grab a bite to eat. As for him having a conversation with Goldie I, well... Goldie I was really the one to initiate that conversation. So what did you expect Grandpa to do - ignore him? I think you're being really hard on him!"

"What about poor Dad?" Marty Jr snapped. "He doesn't get to eat anything. Don't you even remember seeing him about an hour ago. He was quite distraught, he had even cried himself to sleep! Doc should rescue Dad first, then they can both eat!"

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point," Harmony said, sighing. "He maybe doesn't even know where Biff lives, though. He maybe had to go find the address, or something."

"Yeah, well, he should have just looked for the address," Marty Jr said, sullenly, "and then head off to find Dad. Besides, didn't Dad already give him Biff's address?"

"Hey, look!" cried out Harmony. "I see Old Biff over at Western Auto Shop, and I can see that he is in a really heated argument with Terry! You know, I think it could even be that same Terry who is intent on preserving the clock tower in our era."

"Why the hell would Old Biff care about getting Terry to reduce that price?" Marty Jr groused. "He already thinks that he'll be filthy rich as soon as he returns to 2015!"

"He may not even be haggling over the price," Harmony suggested. "He may only be telling Terry off for charging young Biff a lot of money to repair that car, and he may even be threatening Terry - by telling Terry that he will really pay one of these days, after Biff becomes filthy rich from that sports almanac. He'll be very disappointed!"

"You know, Harmony," Marty Jr commented, "even in the timeline when Biff becomes filthy rich, I wouldn't be too surprised if something bad eventually happened to him!"

"Well, should we check up on the Marty that was originally here?" Harmony asked. "I just wonder if he's maybe still coaching your Grandpa George on how to rescue your Grandma Lorraine from him. Your father did volunteer for a very tough position."

"You know, in a way, it is good that things happened the way they did," Marty Jr said, sighing. "What Biff did was inexcusable - but it had, ultimately, worked for the good."

"I really wonder what the other version of your father is doing right now," Harmony mused. "Maybe he is getting some much needed sleep. So it's may not be all bad."

"Yeah, well," Marty Jr replied, "Dad was still so distraught over being trapped inside that garage. I still think it was very selfish of Doc to not rescue him right away."

"Hey, Doc," called out a familiar voice. Marty Jr turned around to see that Marty One had shown up by the courthouse. "I believe that my dad might be able to do it! He is taking a little nap right now, but we did spend over an hour practicing for tonight."

"Good for you, Marty," Doc '55 gushed. "Anyway, why don't I give you some money - and you can pick out a really nice suit for tonight. Remember that the dance really is a special occassion, and you want to dress presentably. This means no runners!"

"Yes, Doc," Marty One said, sighing. "I guess I really don't expect to actually be at the dance. When my dad finally punches me out, and my mom will fall in love with him, things will finally be fixed. After I come to, I can just leave that dance."

"Well, you might want to head to the dance afterward," Doc suggested, "so that you can make sure that your parents actually do fall in love. So you should look nice."

"All right then," Marty One replied. "I guess I'll go grab some clothes for tonight!"

"Yeah, I guess Dad is a lot like me," Marty Jr commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I'm not real crazy about dressing up in a suit and tie, myself. I'm really not like Alex P Keaton at all! I'm not sure how he can dress so formally all the time!"

"Well, let's head back into Lou's Cafe," suggested Harmony. "We'll see if Grandpa is still eating. You know, I'm getting a bit hungry myself. It's been many hours now!"

"I really hope Doc decides to rescue Dad next," Marty Jr said, as he and Harmony started to float back towards the cafe. Marty Jr was concerned about his father. 


	10. Chapter 9

_November 12, 1955  
1:30 PM PST_

Marty Jr watched, with great interest, as Doc '85 headed to Jerry's Menswear. He just couldn't help but think of Marty Two, who was still stuck in Biff's garage. He started to follow Doc '85 to the coats section, as Harmony followed behind him.

"Come on, Doc!" Marty Jr groaned. "What about your young friend, Marty? You can't just leave him in the garage like that. Why don't you get right down to business?"

"I guess he wants to change the clothes that he's wearing," Harmony replied. "After all, I wonder when it was that he did last change his clothes." Harmony caught sight of something, and she called out, "Marty, look over there! Do you see that?"

"That's my dad!" Marty Jr. "That is, the version of my dad who is trying to convince my grandparents to fall in love. I guess he decided to pick up his outfit here, too."

"Hello, sir," said a middle-aged man. "I see you're looking at coats. Well, would I be able to interest you in this long black coat? It goes really good with this hat, too."

"Yeah, thanks," Doc '85 replied, smiling. "I might as well buy this. I was actually..."

When Doc '85 suddenly caught sight of Marty One, he quickly ducked into one of the fitting rooms - so Marty One wouldn't notice him. Meanwhile, Marty One was over by the suits department - as he was looking for a suit to pick up this evening.

"Whoa! That is such a close one!" breathed Marty Jr. "We don't need a paradox!"

"Hey, Marty!" called out another teenage boy. "I have really been wanting to meet you. Good job giving Biff a dose of his own medicine the other day!"

"That's no problem," Marty One replied, smiling. "I have dealt with bullies for such a long time, and I know how to handle them. I really don't let my height hinder me!"

"Well, you're certainly cool in my book!" the boy replied, as he gave Marty a friendly backslap. "So, who's the lucky girl that you're taking to the dance tonight?"

"Uh, Lorraine Baines," Marty One replied, nervously. "I am taking her to the dance."

"Oh, yeah, I've seen her around!" the boy gushed. "She's such a pretty girl, if I may say so myself. Well, I can tell that you have great taste - when it comes to chicks!"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Marty One said, nervously. "I'm looking forward to the dance."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," the boy said to Marty One, as he began to leave.

When Marty Jr and Harmony turned around, Doc '85 was ducking behind the racks of clothes - as he was watching Marty One with interest, while not being seen by him.

oooooooooo

"Oh, where am I?" mumbled Marty Two, as he woke up. He suddenly realized that he fell asleep in the back of Biff's car. He then stretched his arms, as he began to sit up. He suddenly cried out, "Damn it, Doc! When are you gonna get here?"

Marty Two reached into his pants' pocket, and then he pulled out the photograph that he carried with him the last time he was in 1955. With real curiosity, he surveyed the photograph that included him, with Dave and Linda, on it. He was stunned, as he saw that he and his siblings remained intact. Perhaps, it was all a matter of perspective.

He wished that his watch had been working properly. He wasn't sure just how long he had been sleeping, and he just wanted to take the sports almanac away from Biff. He suddenly shuddered, as he thought of how he was almost shot by Biff.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty Two called out, as ge grabbed his walkie-talkie. When there was no answer, he desperately called out, "Come in, Doc! Hey, Doc! Doc! Are you sure you'll be here soon, Doc? Well, what time is it? How long have I been in here?"

After there was no answer, Marty Two sighed to himself. He was feeling so hungry, and he wished so desperately that he could eat something. There was not anything he could find inside of Biff's garage, except for liquer. He felt so hopeless.

"Come on, Doc!" Marty Two cried out, with frustration. "What is taking you so damn long? I am feeling terribly hungry! I wish you would come get me soon! Please!"

Marty Two lay back in the back of Biff's car, as he began to cry. He wanted badly to be able to return to the "good" 1985, and go back to living his life normally. Hell, he would even take returning to his life in the original 1985 over this headache.

oooooooooo

"Lorraine! Honey!" Stella called out, as she saw Lorraine wearing the dress that she just bought. "Why do you insist on wearing that dress to the dance? Don't you think you should be wearing something that's a little more modest?"

"That idiot, Calvin Klein, is quite a bad influence for our daughter," Sam groused, as he stepped into the room. "You really might think that our own daughter would have better taste in men." Turning to Lorraine, he ordered, "You're forbidden to wear that dress to the dance, tonight! You hear me, Lorraine? You are not wearing this dress!"

Lorraine rolled her eyes, as she couldn't believe how square her parents were. Even though she loved her parents most of the time, she sometimes couldn't stand them.

"Look, I am almost eighteen years old!" Lorraine said, huffily. "I am not a little girl, anymore! I really wish you two would stop treating me as if I'm still a child!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" Sam said, sternly. "As long as you live under this roof, you will follow my orders. You are not going to wear this dress tonight, and that is final! You're lucky that I'm even letting you go to the dance!"

"Your dad is right," Stella said, sighing. "Look, honey, your dad and I are just looking out for your personal well-being. We do not set restrictions to be mean to you. If you wear a dress like that to the dance, you are only asking for trouble."

"Yes, Mother," Lorraine said, sighing. "I guess I'll go find something else to wear."

As Lorraine headed to her room, she was fuming to herself. She was very sick and tired of hearing these "it's for your own good" speeches from her mother. After all, she was a human being, too - and she quite wished her parents could let her make decisions for herself. She was bound and determined to wear that dress tonight.

oooooooooo

Biff was over at the house of his good friend, Skinhead. He was determined to make sure that Calvin Klein punk pay for making him crash into a manure truck.

"Yeah, we could have a lot of fun at the dance tonight," Skinhead commented. "I'll be bringing along some liquer, and we'll be sure that Strickland doesn't catch us."

"Look at what I picked up at the drug store!" Biff said, as he held up the Oh La La magazine. "Take a look at all these naked girls inside. They are just so sexy."

"So Terry actually charged you 300 bucks to clean our your car?" Skinhead asked, stunned. "I call that a great rip-off. After all, it's not like you wanted your car to be filled with manure. That old goat sounds like a very tight-fisted man."

"Yeah, well," Biff grunted, "I think we should get our revenge on that punk tonight. I just found out that he'll be at the dance with Lorraine! He's going with my Lorraine!"

"So what are we going to do, once we find this Calvin Klein?" asked Skinhead. "He sure messed up my hair. It took me about three hours to clean all that shit out!"

"Oh, we will certainly come up with something," growled Biff. "That punk has been a major thorn in my side, ever since he showed up in Hill Valley! He's also planning to take my Lorraine to the dance! I think we really should beat theshit out of him!"

"So what's that other book you have there, Biff?" Skinhead asked, with curiosity. "It looks pretty interesting to me. Do you mind if I take a little look at this?"

"It's supposedly some sort of sports almanac," Biff explained, "that some old codger with a cane decided to give me. I still believe this book is fake - but I plan to keep it anyway, in case this book really can make me rich. I very much doubt it, though."

"Well, this certainly looks like a fake to me," Skinhead said, as he began flipping through the book. "It sure looks as though whoever published this stupid book is wanting to rip people off. Believe me, Biff, this is definitely a scam."

Biff mostly agreed with Skinhead that this book was some sort of scam. Still, there was this part of him who was open to this possibility that the book might be able to make him rich. He was very wary of the "get rich quick" schemes, however. 


	11. Chapter 10

_November 12, 1955  
2:30 PM PST_

Marty Jr and Harmony were following Old Biff with interest, as they wondered what that old man could be up to. Just then, he stopped in front of a house. Within a few minutes, Young Biff and the members of his gang were leaving the house.

"Oh, it's you again!" Young Biff snarled, as he saw his older self. "What do you want now? I still have that dumb book that you gave to me! Now beat it, butthead!"

Old Biff turned to walk away, but Match and 3-D caught him. Old Biff was struggling against the clutches of his former lackeys, as Marty Jr and Harmony suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter. It was real nice to see that Old Biff was finally getting a dose of his own medicine. This sudden turn of events was very ironic.

"Hey, get a load of his clothes!" Skinhead called out. "Those are some wild threads, grandpa!" He then grabbed the cane from Old Biff and added, "That's an interesting cane you have here!" He started to hit Old Biff on the head hard with the cane.

"I am enjoying this very much, Marty!" Harmony said, laughing. "He totally deserves this! If he has any idea what's good for him, he would just get the hell out of there!"

"You give that back to me!" Old Biff demanded. Match then took the cane away from Skinhead, and he began to beat up Old Biff with that cane, until he was unconscious.

The gang then picked up Old Biff, and they spotted a neighbour's car - whose trunk happened to be open. Marty Jr watched, as the gang carried Old Biff's body over to the car. They gang was all laughing wildly, as they threw Old Biff in this trunk - and then shut the door. Marty Jr couldn't help but be impressed by what just happened.

"Where should we go now?" Marty Jr asked. "Let's check up on my father. I mean, from the first time he was here. It looks like he did a really good job of convincing Grandpa George to take a stand. My father sure did have a lot of influence."

"If Grandpa never invented the time machine," Harmony pointed out, "I would not even exist. I wonder what Big Marty's family was like, in the original timeline."

"From what I understand," Marty Jr replied, "Grandpa George was bullied around by Biff Tannen, while Grandma Lorraine was an alcoholic who often disapproved of just about anything my father did. Uncle Dave and Aunt Linda really didn't turn out to be great, either. It's really amazing that my father was the same in both timelines."

"Yeah, it's very ironic," Harmony agreed. She glanced over at Biff and his gang, and she said, "It's very amazing how much Biff's gang is similar to Griff's gang. Anyway, let's go look for your father! Do you think he might be with his father right now?"

"Yeah, let's head over to Grandpa George's house," Marty Jr suggested. "You know, it's so scary to think I would have ended up being like Grandpa George. He seemed so timid, didn't he? I'm glad my father has encouraged me to stand up to bullies."

Marty Jr took one last look at Biff and his gang, who were harassing some neighbour children. Marty Jr rolled his eyes, as he and Harmony headed off to George's house.

oooooooooo

Marty One was feeling nervous, as he headed to his father's home. Tonight was the big night, and it was really going to be important to make their act as convincing as possible. This had to be the most stressful week in his entire life. He sure had great difficulty with relaxing all week. He never again wished to travel through time.

"Marty!" George called out, as he left the house. "I'm sure I can do it! I have really been practicing within the last few hours. Marty, do you know anything about Darth Vadar? I mean, both of you seem rather intent that I take Lorraine to the dance."

"Let's just say that I'm psychic," Marty One replied, as he quickly flashed his father a lopsided smile. "I just have a feeling that the two of you are made for each other."

"You know, I have had a crush on Lorraine for awhile," George admitted. "She really does seem like a nice enough girl - but, well, I've never been so comfortable around girls. I guess I just feel so insecure, because I really don't have too many friends."

"Well, you shouldn't let Biff and his gang push you around," Marty One replied. "They know they can take advantage of you, and that's why they always pick on you."

"George, honey, are you out..." Sylvia started to ask. She then looked at Marty One, and she said, "Hello, Marty! I have made some fruit soup, and I was quite wondering if you boys would like any. Have you ever eaten fruit soup before, Marty?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Marty One said, as he and George followed Sylvia into the house. "I was just giving your son a pep talk, as he is so nervous about this dance tonight. I really think there is hope for your son, though. I'm quite optimistic about the whole thing. After all, he did nearly stand up to Biff Tannen five years ago."

"Unfortunately, that was when Biff had targetted me," George said, sighing. "Biff is just so much bigger than I am. I really wish I had as much strength as Biff and his gang has. At any rate, I really have never been too good with confrontations."

"Hey, I'm shorter than you are," Marty One reminded his father. "I understand that Biff and his gang are very strong, but you don't need to let him push you around."

"You know, you sure are an angel, Marty!" Sylvia gushed, as she gently squeezed Marty's shoulders. Turning to George, she added, "Honey, I just bought you a suit that you can wear tonight. That way, you will look very nice and presentable."

"Thank you, Mom," George replied, warmly. "Ever since I really tried to stand up to Biff five years ago, I've been so afraid to stand up to him. He is so intimidating."

"With the help of Marty," Sylvia said, smiling, "I'm very certain he'll be able to help you gain this courage to stand up to Biff and his gang. I agree with what he always says - about how you can accomplish anything, if you put your mind to it."

While Marty One appreciated what his grandmother said about him, he wasn't very sure of whether he really would get George to stand up to Biff. It was hard enough trying to get his father to punch him out. He hoped his plan would be able to work.

oooooooooo

Doc '55 was feeling rather tired, as he stepped into Lou's Cafe. He really didn't want to let his young friend down. He just hoped that Marty would be successful in getting his parents to fall in love. He had grown fond of Marty, and he began to wonder how the two of them originally met. He really knew not to ask Marty about it, though.

"Hello, Dr. Brown," Sarah Carruthers called out, as Doc '55 stepped into the Cafe. "I am taking over for my father, as he is feeling pretty sick today. Today, there is a 25 cent discount on the spaghetti dinner. Do you feel up to having spaghetti, today?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Doc '55 replied, smiling. "I am really going to miss Calvin Klein, once he leaves. It has been a good pleasure, having my nephew come here."

"I thought he was a bit strange," Sarah commented, "when he first showed. He even asked my father to give him a free Pepsi. Still, I have come to greatly admire him. I thought it was wonderful how he actually dared to take a stand to Biff Tannen."

"Yeah, that young man sure has a lot of gumption," Doc '55 explained. "He has been such a great friend to George McFly. I could remember George from when he was in my class nine years ago. It's really sad to see that he has become such a victim."

"Yeah, it makes me feel sad, too," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I wish my father would just kick Biff and his gang out of the restaurant. Unfortunately, he's afraid to take a stand to them. Anyway, I will be right back. I need to place in your order."

Doc '55 watched, as Sarah headed into the kitchen. He really wondered what Marty was doing right now. He hoped that Marty's plan would actually be successful.

"How are things going with you and Goldie?" Doc '55 asked, as Sarah returned from the kitchen. "Do the two of you have plans to tie the knot. I don't believe we had an interracial marriage in Hill Valley before. I really wish the two of you good luck."

"Thank you so much," Sarah replied, smiling. "My father is still not very happy about our relationship, but he came to accept that Goldie and I really love each other. How would you like to attend our wedding? We're planning to tie the knot in January."

"I would love to attend!" Doc '55 replied. "It's really been a long time since I had last attended a wedding. It's very hard to believe how the two of you have been together for over nine years, now. I really hope to be able to find my soulmate, someday."

"Yeah, I remember how broken up you were," Sarah commented, "when Jill Wooster coldly broke up with you. I wouldn't be so quick to lost all hope, though."

"Well, I don't know," Doc '55 said, sighing. "I'm already 35 years old, and I'm really not getting any younger. Well, I guess I am already married to science. I might just as well not lose sleep over it. Romance is obviously not in the cards for me."

"Oh, chin up, Dr. Brown," Sarah said, encouragingly. "Anyway, I will go check up on your dinner. If I don't see Calvin Klein before he leaves, tell him I wish him well."

"I'll do that, Sarah," Doc '55 replied, as Sarah headed back into the kitchen. The truth was, he really did have a longing for romance. It was just that it seemed as if nobody was ever interested in him. Life sometimes seemed not very fair to him.


	12. Chapter 11

_November 12, 1955  
3:30 PM PST_

George had never felt so petrified in his life before. Marty Klein had been such a nice friend to him all week, even if he did start off being a litle annoying. Marty was really like no other friend he had before. There was also something that was real unsettling about him, almost as if the boy seemed so familiar to him. He couldn't think of why.

"Hey, buddy, relax," Marty said, as he flashed George a lopsided smile. "You really look as if you're on death row, or something. You don't have anything to be scared of. All you have to do is punch me out. It's not like you're going to be facing Biff."

"Yeah, you're right, Marty," George said, nervously. "You're right. It's just that, well, you've been a good friend to me. I'll miss you, once you leave. I just don't believe I can stand to punch you out. I mean, I'm just not that kind of a person."

Marty was quiet for a minute, then tears filled his eyes. Marty gently laid his hand on Marty's arm, and said, "I really understand how you feel, George. I really do. I think it's wonderful that you're a nice person. It's just that, well, you're sure going to have to show Lorraine that you can be a fighter. Please, George, just do it."

"Oh, what's the matter, Marty?" George asked, as he saw a tear slip down each of Marty's cheeks. He felt rather horrible, as he hadn't meant to make his new friend cry. "Okay, I'll do anything for you. I didn't mean to make you upset, Marty."

"No, it's not you," Marty protested, as he wept a little. "Well, it is you - but you didn't do anything wrong. I just really feel for you. It's wrong just how these kids at school can be so mean to you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment, George."

"Really?" George asked, stunned. "Then why do people treat me this way? I mean, I never hurt anyone in my entire life, but it doesn't stop others from hurting me. What did I even do to them? Even Strickland say that I'm a 'slacker'. I don't understand."

"People pick on you, because you're an easy target for them," Marty said, softly. "It is an unfortunate part of life how some people can be real cruel. It's just because of how they feel so insecure of themselves, that they feel the need to put other people down - just so they can make themselves feel better. It is very unfortunate."

"Marty, I really need to confess something," George said, quietly. After Marty smiled encouragingly, George added, "Five years ago, I really tried to stand up to Biff. That was the year he was held back a grade. He was bullying Billy, and I tried hard to..."

George trailed off, as he was feeling way too embarrassed to continue. That was the day that haunted him greatly. George, with Billy and Lester, were always considered "weird" by some of the other kids - but the bullying really didn't start until then.

"I'm sorry, George," Marty said, tearfully. "I really never knew. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Anyway, maybe after you punch me out - you could then gain the courage to finish what you started with Biff five years ago. How does that sound?"

George was stunned. Marty was, once again, acting as if he knew George for longer than a week. He began to wonder if fate had somehow brought Marty into his life.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr and Harmony watched on, as Doc '85 stepped into Hal's Bike Shop. Marty Jr couldn't believe how it seemed like Doc '85 was spending the day poking around.

"It seems as though he doesn't even care about his friend," Marty Jr commented, as he shook his head. "My poor father is locked inside of Biff's garage, and all he really does is waste time poking around? I would so love to give him a piece of my mind!"

"He sure does seem to be going about his own merry way," Harmony said, shaking her head. "I guess he's too busy with doing some nostalgic sight seeing."

"Good afternoon, sir," the salesman greeted, warmly. "I see you decided to look at some our bikes. I think I have just the bike that you're looking for. You look rather familiar to me, but I can't think of what it is about you. It's so nice to see you!"

"Thanks, Hal," Doc '85 replied. "It's sure a nice day for going biking. I'm Christopher Lloyd Brown, and I'm a cousin to Emmett Brown. I just decided to swing by, and pay him a little visit. So, anyway, what is the bike that you have in mind?"

"Well, somebody stopped by earlier today," Hal explained, "and he was wearing this same peacoat and hat that you just purchased. Anyway, I have this bike I think can go very good with that outfit that you're wearing. The bike has red and blue bars on it, and the handlebars has plastic streamers extending from the edges."

"That's such a nice bike," Doc '85 commented, as he ran his hands along the smooth bars. "I really love this bell, as well. I think you've made a excellent suggestion, and I think I'll go purchase it. This bike does look very good with my outfit, I think."

"Who cares about that stupid bike?" Marty Jr cried out, with indignation. "My father is locked inside of Biff Tannen's garage! How about getting him the hell out of there?"

"I'm happy how you approve, Chris," Hal said, smiling. "That will be $40. When you see your cousin, make sure to tell him I said 'hi'. He purchased a bike from me last week, in fact." After Doc '85 handed Hal two $20 bills, he said, "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you very much, sir," Doc '85 replied, smiling. "Now, if only I could remember how to ride a bike. It's been a pretty long time since I last rode one, so I'm probably a little bit rusty at this by now. Anyway, you have a nice day yourself!"

"Don't worry about it, Chris," Hal called out, cheerfully. "Once you learn how to ride a bike, you never forget how. Anyway, just have yourself a wonderful weekend!"

"Now, how about rescuing my dad from Biff's garage?" Marty Jr asked, with a hint of annoyance. "Don't you even care that your good friend has been trapped inside that musty garage all day? Come on, now! Why are you acting so selfishly?"

"Maybe he's afraid to spend any time at the Tannen's property," Harmony suggested, quietly. "I sure agree that he should be more concerned about your father. Where do you suppose we would head off to next? Let's check up on the younger version of my grandfather. I know he's been busy preparing to send your father back to 1985."

oooooooooo

Doc '55 had never felt so worried in his life before. Marty was one special friend to him, and the last thing he really wished to do was let his young friend down. There was also this whole space-time continuum to consider. The longer that Marty spent any time in the past, the more he would be creating a great temporal risk.

"Hey, Doc," a familiar young voice called. Doc '55 stepped down from the ladder, as he saw how Marty One had just shown up. "How do you suppose I look? I sure don't feel too comfortable in these clothes, but I know you said to dress up for tonight."

As Doc '55 took a rather good look at the suit Marty One had on, he replied, "I think you look great, Marty. Have you done any more practicing with your father? I never quite expected him to be afraid to take a stand for himself. After all, I do remember how he was a lot more outgoing - when I had taught him in the third grade."

"Well, listen, Doc," Marty One said, a bit nervously, "I actually found out something about my dad, that I never quite knew before. It turns out he did try to stand up to Biff five years ago - when Biff was bullying his friend, Billy. He failed to do so."

"Great Scott!" Doc '55 gasped, as he was greatly stunned by this new revolution. "I knew George and his friends really were not like other kids, but I really don't recall them being bullied. Then again, Biff and his friends were all in the fourth grade."

"It turns out he never forgave himself for that incident," Marty One added. "I felt so bad for him, when he told me about how he had failed to defend Billy. My heart just went out to him, and I sure feel bad that I ever thought less-than-fondly about him. Anyway, after a lot of encouraging him, I'm confident he will pull through tonight."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Doc '55 replied, as he placed his hands on Marty One's shoulders. "You know, I feel very bad that my opinion on him was less-than-stellar. After all, I could really relate to him to some degree. For instance, I sure know that it's very hurtful to have people picking on you, simply because you're different."

"I always try to be friendly towards everyone," Marty One commented. "Anyway, I should maybe go check up on my mom. I hate to say that, but I really feel uneasy around her. I mean, she was certainly acting aggressive towards me all week."

"Well, it is going to be important for you to get close to her," Doc '55 commented. "I understand that it's really not too easy for you. You know, I never even intended on use the time machine to travel to the past. The future is what I was really after."

Marty One was silent for a moment, then he commented, "You know, Doc, speaking about the future - I really do need to tell you about what happens on the night..."

"Shut up, Marty!" Doc '55 snapped. Marty One suddenly looked wounded, but Doc '55 was getting real irritated with this. "You sure have got to be one of the most stubborn people I have ever met! How many times do we have to have this discussion?"

Marty One stared at Doc '55 wordlessly. Then tears began to roll down his cheeks, as he quietly turned around and walked away. Doc '55 was then struck with that pang of guilt. He never meant to upset his young friend, but he couldn't quite understand why his friend was so persistent in telling him about his future. He could be so annoying. 


	13. Chapter 12

_November 12, 1955  
4:30 PM PST_

Marty One felt real distressed, as he was heading over to Lorraine's house. He had his head down, as he was weeping silently. He felt rather wounded by the way Doc snapped at him, and accused him of being stubborn. Doc was actually the one who was being stubborn. Marty One figured he may have to take some drastic actions.

"Damn it, Doc," Marty One muttered, tearfully. "Oh, why won't you even give me a chance to warn you about the terrorists? Please, Doc, I just don't want to lose you. Watching you get shot was just so upsetting. I was only trying to save your life."

"Hey, Marty!" called out Lorraine, as Marty One headed towards her house. "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Oh, was Biff and his gang giving you a hard time? Seeing you so sad really bothers me, and I'd like to hurt the one who upset you."

Marty One swallowed deeply, as he sure didn't want to see Doc get hurt. He couldn't exactly tell Lorraine what it was that was bothering him. He only wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, placed his hands on Lorraine's shoulders, and looked at her.

"It's something I'd rather not talk about," Marty One said, nervously. "That's sure a nice dress you're wearing." After taking a closer look, he added, "Hey, Lorraine, do your parents know you are wearing this dress to the dance? I mean, it looks rather revealing - and, uh, they just don't seem to be the kind of people to approve."

"Of course not, Marty," Lorraine replied, laughing. "My parents really were adament that I wasn't going to wear this dress tonight. However, they are away at a meeting right now, so they don't they have to know that I am wearing the dress tonight."

Marty One couldn't help but chuckle, as he realized that his mother really was not as innocent as she claimed to be. He began to realize that the '50s just weren't the way they were portrayed on these old family sitcoms, shows like The Honeymooners and Leave It To Beaver. In many ways, life in the '80s was actually much better.

"Anyway, I was thinking we should have dinner at Holt's Diner," Lorraine continued. "They make very good chicken dumpling soup, and they sure make delicious bacon cheeseburgers. I would actually about three of them. I can even pay for myself."

"Uh, no, that sure won't be necessary," Marty One replied, as he realized he that had a lot of money left over from what Doc had given to him. "Just order as much as you want, Lorraine. I have enough money that can cover for us. Shall we go, now?"

"Thank you, Marty!" Lorraine gushed. "You know, I'll be very sad to see you go. You will write to me, won't you? We could even attend the same college this fall. This will be so heavenly. I really do believe fate has brought you and I together, Marty."

Marty suddenly felt quite nervous. What if his plan didn't work? Even worse, what if the whole plan backfired, and Lorraine just ended up not wanting to speak to Marty or George ever again? Marty would sure fade from existence, and poor George will never learn to gain confident. In fact, his life may then be even worse than before.

"Right, of course, Lorraine," Marty One replied, as he figured that this could just be a non-issue, once the dance was over. "Let's head over to Holt's Diner right now. I can really go for chicken dumpling soup and bacon cheeseburgers right now."

oooooooooo

Biff was over at 3D's house, as they were watching football and drinking beer. It was good to not have to deal with that grouchy old bag who had nothing better to do than to nag him all the time. Even though he would quite rather die than admit it, he could not help but envy the kids who were fortunate enough to have a real family.

"So that old codger really gave you the book?" Match was asking. "He just looked like an oddball. I mean, did you actually see those clothes that he was wearing? I wonder what kind of animal those clothes came from. It just give me the willies!"

"Yeah, he looked to me like he came from a circus," 3D said, laughing. "It's like he is supposed to be some old clown, or something. He was rather scary. Also, what's with that fist on his cane? It reminds me of how you taunt those losers with your fist!"

"Who really knows?" Biff replied, shrugging. "At least that codger didn't charge me for the book. I should check out the book tonight, when they announce the college sports scores on KKHV. Then I'll know whether this book is legit, or not!"

"You don't want to fall for a get-rick-quick scheme," Skinhead pointed out, "like your old lady did two years ago. I remember just how pissed off you were, when you had to go without power in your home for two weeks. You don't want to repeat that."

"I kist wanted to kill her for doing that to me," Biff said, vehemently. "Anyway, that Calvin Klein punk owes me 300 bucks damage to my car - and I will make him pay for doing that to me! This no good punk really has been nothing but trouble, since I saw him at Lou's Cafe last week. His parents should beat some sense into him!"

"I thought his name was Marty Klein, though," Match said, a little confused. "Did he actually decide to change his name to Calvin, or is he just very stupid that he can't even make up his mind about what his own name is? That punk can go rot in hell!"

"Well, Lorraine says that his name is Calvin," Biff replied, shrugging. "Oh, yeah, and that's quite another thing. Lorraine is _my_ girl! Nobody touches Lorraine, except for me! She says that she can't stand me, but I know she's playing hard to get!"

"Babs is a pretty cool cat, herself!" Skinhead commented. "I wonder who she's going out with, tonight. I know Betty is planning to go out with that idiot, Todd Newman! He is such a big wuss, he actually lets his girlfriend decide what she wants to eat!"

"Any woman who thinks she has a right to be treated like a man," 3D groused, "is obviously rather sick in the head. It even says right there in the Bible that women were created for men to rule over. So, no, women are _not_ equal to men!"

"Yes, there really is a reason why God made men stronger than women," Biff pointed out. "Any man who would sure be wussy enough to support equal rights for women is selling themselves out to the inferior gender. They sure don't appreciate the way that God created them to have dominian over woman. They just want to throw it away!"

"I certainly cannot believe Lorraine had the audacity to kick you in the shins," Match commented, angrily. "You just need to teach that bitch a lesson or two. Since Calvin is taking Lorraine to the dance tonight, you can kill two birds with one stone!"

"Yeah, this will sure be delicious poetic justice," Biff said, smirking. "I'll go grab us some more beer, than we can start making some plans for tonight. I am sure that wherever Lorraine is, Calvin will be there as well. The two of them are so tight!"

oooooooooo

"Could you really believe those assholes?" Harmony groused, angrily. "I have never really heard anyone make openly misogynistic statements before in my life - except for maybe on the internet, where all the bigots seem to come out of the woodwork."

"Yeah," Marty Jr said, shaking his head, "even though everyone's screen names are tied to their thumbprints, they think they don't have to accept responsibility for their action - so they spew off all the most bogotted comments as they possibly can."

"They should make everyone use their real names," Harmony replied, as the two of them floated out of 3D's house. "I think the internet would really be a safer place to go on, if nobody had the ability to just hide behind an anonymous handle."

"Hey, there's George and Lester," Marty Jr called out. "They both look like they're all dressed up for the dance tonight. I can believe how nervous George looks, though."

"You mean to say that some alien actually threatened to melt your brain," Lester was asking, astonished, "if you don't take Lorraine to the dance? This sounds very absurd to me! I understand you like aliens - but you didn't just hallucinate this whole thing?"

"Nah," George replied, shaking his head. "This whole thing was very real to me. As I woke up late the next morning, I actually found myself crashed out on the floor!"

"Holy cats!" Lester gasped. "Lorraine seems like a nice enough girl. I do have a crush on Betty myself. I even asked her if she would go to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance with me, but she said that Todd Newman had already asked her out."

"I can't say I envy George too much right now," Marty Jr said, sighing. "I know that everything will turn out fine at the end - but, man, he doesn't even know what he is in for. I can hardly wait for a big moment, when he finally punches Biff out."

"Now you're actually calling him George?" Harmony asked, laughing. "Well, I guess that's what time travel can do to you. I still remember how nervous you quite were about referring to your parents as Marty and Jennifer, when we went to 1986."

"Well, when I refer to my dad as Marty," Marty Jr pointed out, "it feels a little like I'm talking to myself, since my name is also Marty. This sure is such an exciting day!" 


	14. Chapter 13

_November 12, 1955  
5:30 PM PST_

"It's real scary to think I could have turned out like him," Marty Jr said, shaking his head. "You know, I wonder who taught Dad to stand up for himself... in the original timeline, that is. It seems neither of my grandparents did good in that timeline."

"Well, he could have just decided that on his own," Harmony suggested. "Otherwise, I'm certain he has had other positive role models in his life. I believe he was friends with Grandpa from the time he was about six and a half, if I'm not mistaken."

"You really should have seen the way Babs looked at me," George said, with a trace of hurt in his voice. "She was really giving me this look of disgust, almost as if I was some type of a disgusting creature. I try my best to put it out of my mind, but it just hurts that some people think so lowly of me. What if Lorraine feels that way, too?"

"Why don't we head inside, now?" Lester suggested. "I really need to take a shower, before we go to the dance tonight. Do you still feel pretty bad about missing Science Fiction Theatre? I mean, I know how that's really one of your favourite shows."

"Oh, I can't say I'm not happy about it," George replied, shrugging, "but I really don't want Darth Vadar to melt my brain for failing to take Lorraine to the dance. That heat wave was very scary, and I have never before in my life heard music that loud!"

Marty Jr and Harmony were both laughing hilariously at George's comment, as Marty Jr suspected that his father actually played some rather loud '80s heavy metal music for his grandfather. Rock and roll music sure was only in the beginning stages during the '50s, after all. Hard rock didn't really come about until around the late '60s.

"I wonder why Darth Vadar was insistent on getting you to ask Lorraine out," Lester commented, as the boys walked up to the house. "He sounds like a rather terrifying being. I'm not so sure I really like the idea of aliens coming to our planet."

As George and Lester headed into the house, a middle-aged women went to open up the trunk of her car - and her mouth opened very wide, as she discovered that there was some elderly man who was trapped in the back - who was actually Old Biff!

"So who are you?" the lady asked, stunned. "What are you doing in the trunk of my car? Did some of these no good punks throw you in the back of the car?"

"Um, yeah," Old Biff replied, as he seemed very uncomfortable with that insult that was thrown towards his former gang. He grabbed at his cane, and he groused, "My cane has a crack in it! Ow! My back is very sore, and my head really hurts!"

"Ha! That serves you right!" Harmony shouted, snickering. "I never realized just how much of a misogynistic prick you were - until I saw your younger self with your gang in front of that television set, and you were all guzzling down gallons of liquer!"

"Well, why don't youi come in," the lady offered, "and I should be able to nurse you up a little bit. It looks like those nasty young men really hurt you badly."

"Now that is what I call poetic justice," Marty Jr commented, as he watched the lady helping Old Biff into her house. "He got quite a taste of his own medicine! I honestly can't say that I feel too sorry for him, especially not his boorish attitude he had!"

"I know you're not supposed to hate anyone," Harmony said, sighing, "but it's really hard to feel anything but disgust for someone like Biff. He really is almost as bad as his grandson, Griff. It's amazing how Bill actually turned out to be a decent person."

"Yes, we will pick up more real liquer," Biff was saying, as he and the gang headed towards 3D's father's car. "I really have plans to make Calvin and Lorraine pay for daring to disrespect me. That Lorraine bitch could sure learn a lesson or two - and, as for that Calvin Klein punk, he'll regret the 300 bucks damage he caused me!"

"Well, it was your fault, Biff Tannen," Marty Jr commented, "for chasing my father all around Courthouse Square. You got what you deserved, so you can just as well stop feeling sorry for yourself. As for Grandma Lorraine, you should just buy a clue!"

"Too bad he can't hear us," Harmony replied, snickering. "You would sure tell him off for good - and it might just be hard for him to argue with your logic without sounding like a complete lo-rez bojo. Well, here they go - and Biff is really going way over the speed limit. It would be nice to see him actually get in trouble with the police."

oooooooooo

Doc '85 was really feeling anxious, as he was riding over to Mason Street. He then caught sight of a man that looked quite familiar to him. It was none other than Old Biff, who was sitting by that picnic table with Gertrude Tannen. He then recognized Otis Peabody sitting there, and one other man that he didn't recognize.

"I don't understand why you care about Biff so much," Otis was saying. "Yes, I am sure friendly with his grandmother - but I really could never stand that snot-nosed brat who lives with her. As far as I'm concerned, he wasn't disciplined enough."

"I think you have the wrong idea, Barney," Gertrude added. "I always did love Biff, and I always will love him. It is just that nothing I did ever worked. No matter what consequences I gave to him, he never really did listen to me. He was sure a selfish and spoiled person, and I regretfully say that he maybe always will be one."

Doc '85 sure felt nervous, as he slipped behind the bushes to eavesdrop on Old Biff and these other people. He quite had to hear more of what Old Biff might say to his grandmother. Maybe it might even shed some light on a few things.

"Did you even tell your grandson that you loved him?" Old Biff asked, accusingly. "If you weren't too stern with him, he maybe would've felt more loved and appreciated. You were always comparing him with his father, and you act like nothing he did ever was good for you. Did you even think to give him any positive reinforcement?"

"Where did you come from anyway, Barney?" Gertrude snapped. "You don't know anything about the way I've treated Biff, and the way that I treat Biff is sure none that should be of your concern! I know my grandson much better than you do!"

"Yes, Barney," added Otis, "you sure seem to be one of the few people in this world to even care about that asshole. As far as I am concerned, he could go fall into that ravine - and I'm sure most of us might not even miss him. He really should've been hit with the paddle many more times, while he was still a little boy."

"I will never forget the day he broke every paddle in the house," Gertrude added, "when he was only eight years old. As I was getting weaker, he was really getting much stronger - so I could no longer give then the paddling that he deserved."

Doc '85's heart really went out to Biff, as he realized how Gertrude never appeared all that loving towards her grandson. He also bristled at how Otis's words were sure hurtful. If Biff had been his class, he may have been able to make a real difference in that young boy's life. He realized why Biff became a nasty person that he was.

"Actually, Barney really could have a point," the other man said, sympathetically. "I understand that your life hasn't been real easy for you, Tiffany. It seemed like your life really went downtown, since Charlie Needles raped you. I think you also held so much bitterness towards your father, so you sure weren't fair to either Jiff or Biff."

"I guess you're very right, Steve," Gertrude said, sorrowfully. "I apologize, Barney. You were sure right in everything you said. When I was raising Jiff and Jill, I always favoured Jill - and I was never as affectionate to Jill. I never even realized just how unfair I was to the boys, simply because they both resembled my father, Buford."

"Biff couldn't help that he looks a lot like your father," Old Biff commented, as his voice sounded a little wavery. Was he crying? "You never told him how you loved him, or that you were ever proud of him. You only criticized and scolded him."

"It's nice that someone like you cares about Biff," Gertrude said, quietly. "I'll talk to him a little later, and apologize about everything. I felt as if I was a real failure of a person, ever since that night that Charlie Needles forced himself on me."

"I was wondering if one of you could give me a lift over to Hill Valley Park," said Old Biff. "My legs are stiff and sore, and I don't think I can walk all the way over there."

"I can give you a lift," offered Gertrude, "and I apologize once again for snapping at you. I just never wanted to acknowledge the fact that I was real being unfair to Biff, as well as Jiff. For as long as I remember, I really loathed my father."

Doc '85 wiped the tears off his cheeks, as he actually realized the whole situation of what basically amounted to being a Tannen family curse. 


	15. Chapter 14

_November 12, 1955  
6:30 PM PST_

"I never realized all that before," Marty Jr said, as he heard this whole conversation that Old Biff had with Gertrude Tannen and Otis Peabody. "It looks like his grandma hasn't really been the most loving towards him. She was always very bitter towards her own father, that she actually took it out on her son and her grandson."

Marty Jr watched, as Old Biff and Gertrude stepped into the car. He thought of how funny it would just be, if Gertrude actually made a pass at Old Biff - much like how Lorraine made passes towards Marty. That might really give Old Biff the creeps.

"I now feel ashamed of everything, Steve," Otis said, shaking his head. "Tiff sure always was my closest friend, and I have always sympathized with her about her father. I never thought of how she may project her anger towards her offspring."

"I was shocked by how much anger she had in her," Steve replied. "I can remember how the two of you had a pretty romantic relationship. You and Tiff were one couple, while William and Jennifer made up the other couple. I remember how I was the one to introduce Todd to Jennifer. I haven't even heard from them in quite a few years."

Marty Jr watched on, as Gertrude drove down the street. Old Biff would probably be heading back to the year 2015 very soon. He watched Doc '85 step out from behind the bush, as he stepped onto the bike that he purchased and begin to ride away.

"My father had told me all about the brutal things that Buford did," Otis added, "and he was a heartless man who would just shoot people for the fun of it. He even used to harass my mother - which, I guess, is partially why my mother had been a bitter woman. I never had a very close relationship with her, as she was rather stern."

"I can still remember that she disowned my cousin, Jennifer," Steve added, shaking his head, "after she discovered who her biological parents were. She sure took it as some sort of personal affront, and I don't think she ever forgave Jennifer for it."

"He must be talking about my great-great-grandmother," Marty Jr gasped. "Mom did tell me that she was adopted by the Peabodys. Her biological mother, Clara, went to her shortly after she turned eighteen - and told her all about where came from."

"That was such a terrible way for her adoptive mother to act," Harmony replied, as she shook her head. "I think it's only natural curiosity for adoptive children to want information about their natural roots. I rather remember when Misty Logan went to visit her biological mother, her adoptive parents were very supportive of her."

"She never was a very understanding person," Otis said, sighing. "Well, I do have a wife and kids waiting for me - so I think I'd better get going, now. It's great to have you back in town, and it's quite wonderful that you never let your visual impairment discourage you. It's really a shame how some people in this world can be bigoted."

"Well, it's like what the young fellow who works at Lou's Cafe says," Steve replied, smiling. "I've always stood real strong, and I have never let other people push me around or discourage me. I really think Goldie Wilson would make a good mayor!"

"Hey, Marty, where should we go now?" asked Harmony. "Let's go check up on your Grandma Lorraine. I just wonder how dinner at Holt's Diner was. I can sure imagine that your father is very nervous about tonight. How does that sound?"

ooooooooo

"So, how did dinner with Calvin Klein go?" Babs asked, as she was putting rollers in her hair. "You know, I'm quite surprised how your parents are letting you wear that dress to the dance tonight. They always seemed very square to me, you know."

Lorraine felt nervous, as she realized how she was disobeying her parents. She was used to doing things behind their back, like smoking and drinking. If her parents did find out about those things, they would be rather furious with her - and father would maybe even disown her. She wasn't sure if she would even care, though.

"After the dance," Betty suggested, "are you and Calvin still planning to double date with Todd and me. That'd sure be a good way of celebrating a wonderful night. That would be so much fun! I bet you're really going to miss Calvin, after he leaves."

"He told me he has to leave tonight," Lorraine said, sighing. "I've only known him for a week, but it sure seems as if I've known him forever. So, Betty, I'm afraid that it's out of the question. I guess I forgot to tell you. Still, I hope that we can keep in touch."

"He just seems very dreamy," Babs said, with a hint of envy. "I feel rather bad about saying this, but I wish it was my dad who hit him with a car. I like how he's not afraid to stand up to bullies like Biff Tannen. I certainly think somebody needs to knock him down a peg or two. He really has no right to be forcing himself on you like that!"

"One thing I really like about Todd," Betty commented, "is that he really knows how to treat a woman. He actually treats me with respect, and he doesn't act like he can just push me around. I sure don't get how not having a penis makes me any less of a person. I mean, I am just as much capable of feeling emotion as they are."

"Well, Marty was crying a little earlier this evening," Lorraine explained, "and it sure bothered me. He never really told me what it was that was troubling him, but I very much hope he can fix whatever it was that upset him. He's a sweet young man!"

"I think Calvin Klein would get along well with Todd," Betty said, admiringly. "There's one thing I don't understand, though. It seemed as if he was trying hard to hook you up with George McFly at school on Monday. I really don't understand why, though."

Lorraine had to think for a minute. On one hand, it sure seemed like Calvin Klein did have a big crush on him - only that he was quite shy around her. On the other hand, it sure did seem like he was rather intent on hooking her up with George McFly.

"You know, I haven't thought too much about that," Lorraine finally admitted. "I sure wonder where he knows George from, though. I guess he was just trying to help out a good friend. I really have nothing against George. It's just that I quite think a man should be strong, so he can stand up for himself and protect the woman he loves."

oooooooooo

"So are you sure that this Darth Vader is from another planet?" Billy was asking. "He sure seems like a rather malicious being. Anyway, why does he find it important that you take Lorraine to the dance? The two of you don't have anything in common."

"I'm rather not sure," George replied, as his heart was beating heavily. "I can do my best to defend her from Marty, but what if she doesn't fall for it? Anyway, I just don't have much experience with the other gender. I'm real worried she could be repulsed by me. I just never was the most popular boy around. I'm also not very athletic."

"It sounds like poor George was very frightened," Lester added. "The idea of being vapourized does sound quite scary. I guess Marty is helping him out with that plan, though. I'm just concerned about how Lorraine will feel about the whole event."

"This is really not a plan that I feel so proud of, myself," George explained. "I am not like Biff, you know. I could never, in good conscience, bring myself to take advanage of a girl. Believe me, I was more than a little skeptical about the whole plan."

"Well, I really wish you the best of luck," Billy said, gently. "I wonder if he targeted you, because you have a big interest in aliens. I'd be rather afraid to ever visit the planet Vulcan. What if the people there actually don't like us Earthlings, y'know?"

"I really hope this plan can work," George replied. "Maybe, after tonight, I won't be so afraid to take a stand to Biff. I'm sure getting sick of having to do his homework for him. I guess I'm just afraid he might beat me up, if I actually said no to him."

Just then, the doorbell rang. George swallowed deeply, as he opened the door. He saw that it was Marty. Marty looked as if he was all ready for this dance. He would really miss his good friend. It was sad to think how Marty would have to leave this evening. Marty had provide George with a lot of moral support within that week.

"How are you doing, George?" Marty asked, smiling. "I figured we should maybe do some last minute practicing, before tonight. I sure hope this pep talk we had earlier helped you out a little bit. You shouldn't have to do whatever Biff tells you to do!"

"Well, you're right, Marty," George replied, nervously. "You're right. I think I will be able go along with our plan for tonight. It's just that I feel pretty bad about the idea of actually punching you out, and letting you take advantage of Lorraine like that."

"Yes, George, I understand," Marty said, softly. "I'm not very happy about having to do this myself. That's why it will really be important that you show up right at nine. I am very nervous about tonight. I'm actually doing this all for you, George."

George smiled, as he realized what a good friend Marty had been to him. He really was going to miss Marty, after this evening was over. He was such a kind person.


	16. Chapter 15

_November 12, 1955  
7:30 PM PST_

George felt nervous, as he glanced between Billy and Lester. He tried to remember everything that Marty told him, but he was still anxious. Anyway, it sure seemed as though Lorraine much preferred Marty to him. He was sweating profusely.

"Well, George," Lester asked, smiling, "are you about ready to go to the dance? I'm sure the music there will be quite nice, and I wonder what they'll have in the way of refreshments. Gee, there is only ninty minutes left - until the dreaded big moment."

"So you really believe Darth Vader might be after you?" Billy asked, stunned. "I sure wouldn't want to see you have your brain melted, but I have to admit that I am quite skeptical about the whole thing. I just don't believe it's quite right that Marty will take advantage of poor Lorraine. I mean, she gets bugged enough by Biff, already."

"Yeah, I guess she does," George replied, quietly. "I really would like to think that I will be able to find my true love someday. I know my father is a lot like me, and he still managed to meet my mother. I really don't know Lorraine all too well, though."

"Maybe you'll have the courage to stand up to Biff, now," Billy suggested. "You know, I never really did blame you for failing to stand up to Biff. He is one very intimidating bully, and I really did admire you for taking the courage to stand up to him."

"You really mean that?" George asked, as he swallowed deeply. "You know, I was actually thinking of everything that Marty had told me - and when I punch him out tonight, I might maybe gain the courage to stand up to Biff. I'm quite worried that Biff might beat me up, though. I mean, he's much bigger than I am."

oooooooooo

Marty One was feeling anxious, as he was with Doc '55 at the Courthouse Square, as Doc '55 was connecting the cables for the experiment. He still felt quite stung by how his older friend snapped at him earlier. He couldn't stand to lost his friend, though.

"This Saturday night, mostly clear," the radio announcer was saying, "with some scattered clouds. Lows in the upper forties."

"Are you sure about this storm?" Doc '55 asked, as he was obviously doubtful.

"Since when could the weatherman predict the weather," replied Marty One, with confidence, "let alone the future?"

"You know, Marty," Doc '55 continued, "I'm gonna be very sad to see you go. You've really made a difference in my life. You've given me something to shoot for. Just knowing, that I'm gonna be around to see 1985, that I'm gonna succeed in this. That I'm gonna have a chance to travel through time. It's going to be really hard waiting 30 years before I could talk to you about everything that's happened in the past few days. I'm really gonna miss you, Marty."

Marty One was blinking back tears, as he said, "I'm really gonna miss you." He took in a breath, as he really had to give this another shot. "Doc, about the future..."

"No!" Doc yelled, obviously annoyed to have the subject brought up again. "Marty, we've already agreed that having information about the future could be extremely dangerous. Even if your intentions are good, they could backfire drastically. Whatever you've got to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time."

Marty One sighed to himself. Maybe he could try writing to Doc to warn him. He was rather determined to do anything he could do to save his friend's lfe. He just did not understand why his older older friends was being so stubborn about everything.

oooooooooo

"I don't know why my grandpa is being so stubborn," Harmony commented, as she and Marty Jr were in Lou's Cafe, watching Marty One writing a letter to Doc '55. "At the very least, he should have seen how distressed your father really is."

As Marty Jr watched his father-to-be writing a letter to Doc '55, his heart went out to this version of Marty, as he figured out how distressed Marty One must be. He might go into a great depression, had he failed to warn his older friend.

"You know, Harmony," Marty Jr commented, "I really can remember how I felt after Andy Hopkins passed away from Jack Coleman disease. It's a nice thing that we did manage to avert that terrible disease. I think it was so amazing that my father from 1986 showed uip when he did. I still have nightmares about the event, though."

"Dear Dr. Brown," Marty One read, as tears were in his eyes. "On the night that I go back in time, you will be shot by terrorists. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. Your friend, Marty."

Marty Jr watched on, as his father signed it and put it in an envelope. He wrote on the front, "Do not open until 1985". He then underlined the number 1985.

"Wow, Harmony!" Marty Jr gasped. "This really was a hard day for my father. Even more so, considering how he had to live through the day twice. It's sure no wonder this is such a memorable day for him. I can't exactly say that I really envy him."

"Are you all right, Marty?" Sarah asked, as she went to join Marty at the table. "You look very distraught, and I can see tears in your eyes. I think it was just real brave how you managed to stand up to Biff the other day. So what's troubling you?"

"Hi, Sarah," Marty One said, nervously. "Have you ever been in a situation, where you knew how somebody's life was in danger - but, whenever you would make an attempt to inform that person, he absolutely refuses to listen to you?"

"I can't say I have ever been in such a situation," Sarah said, gently, "but I really do sympathize with you. I can imagine it might be very hard to have someone refuse to listen to your concerns, when you are trying real hard to save someone's life. I hope I never find myself in such a such a situation, and I do feel bad for you."

"It's just that he's been my friend for a long time, and..." Marty One replied. He then began to cry, as he continued, "I don't understand why he has to be so stubborn. He just won't listen to me, no matter what I say. He even says that I'm annoying."

"This was a hard day for Grandpa, too," Harmony added, nodding . "Well, should we maybe head over to the school? The dance should be starting very shortly."

"Well, let's just head over to this clock tower first," Marty Jr suggested. "You know, I wonder if the other version of my father is still stuck in Biff's garage. He really could have been mad from all this boredom. I wonder if he got any sleep, though."

oooooooooo

Doc '85 felt pretty ashamed, as he realized how late into the day it was. Marty Two was probably still stuck in Biff's garage. He thought about whether his young friend managed to get any sleep. It was almost time for the dance to take place.

As he rode past Lou's Cafe, he suddenly caught sight of Marty One having a talk with Sarah, and it looked as though he was crying. His heart just sank, as he realized just how foolish his younger self was. It wasn't one moment of his life he was quite proud of. He felt incredibly bad for not having giving his friend a chance to warn him.

He tried to put those thoughts out of his mind, as he knew he really needed to tend to that same young friend's slightly older self - the one that was actually trapped in Biff's garage for most of the day. He was cursing himself for being so foolish.

"So, Lorraine," Doc '85 could here one of the girls asking, "Calvin Klein is picking up here tonight? I think it's a pretty nice dress that you're wearing. I really don't blame you at all for defying your parents. Your parents were always such squares!"

Doc '85's heart skipped a beat, as he realized it was Marty's mother with two of her friends. He ducked behind one the bushes, so that he could listen in.

"Yeah, my father especially," Lorraine replied. "Dad never really approved of Calvin Klein - and he even threatened to disown me, if I ever had a son like him. I actually would love to have a son like Calvin! His parents must have raised him up good!"

"Todd should be here quite soon," another one of the girls was saying. "I hope to be able to marry him tonight. What about you, Lorraine? Do you think you might marry Calvin, sometime in the future? I'm pretty sure he'll keep in touch with you."

"You know," Lorraine replied, dreamily, "I had a strange dream last night. I dreamed that I was about to be married to Calvin Klein. However, when I walked up this aisle, I realized it was George McFly on the altar, who was waiting for me. It does not quite make sense to me. Why would George McFly show up in Calvin Klein's place?"

Doc '85's heart was beating fast, as he realized why Lorraine had that dream. He decided he should stop eavesdropping, and rescue Marty Two from Biff's garage. That poor kid must be bored out of his mind. He went to grab for his bike.

"I have absolutely no idea," one of Lorraine's friends replied, "but George McFly just gives me the creeps. He is probably one of those perverts who would climb up trees and watch women get undressed in their bedroom windows. Gives me the willies!" 


	17. Chapter 16

_November 12, 1955  
8:20 PM PST_

Doc '55 was concentrating hard, as he was on the ladder fixing the cables. It was going to be real hard to wait thirty years, and he has become quite so fond of his young friend. Just then, a rather authoritive voice had interrupted him.

"Evening, Dr. Brown," the voice said, "what's with the wire?"

Doc '55's heart was beating rapidly, as he turned around and realized that it was a policeman. This was quite the last thing he needed right now. He just didn't wish to let his young friend down, who was very anxious to return to the year 1985.

"Oh, just a little weather experiment," Doc '55 explained, a bit nervously. He didn't feel good about lying to the policeman, but he really had no other option.

"What you got under here?" the cop asked, as he tried to peak under the cover.

"Oh, no, don't touch that," Doc '55 protested, as his heart raced wildly. "That's some new specialized weather sensing equipment."

"You got a permit for that?" asked the cop, with a hint of suspicion.

"Of course I do!" Doc '55 insisted. "Just a second, see if I can find it here," he added, as he began digging into his wallet. "Aha," said Doc, as he pulled out several bills. He then handed it to the cop, hoping that the bribe would work.

"You aren't going to set anything on fire this time, are ya, Doc?" the cop asked.

"Nah,' replied Doc '55, as the cop headed back to his car. After taking a deep breath, Doc '55 then turned back to Marty One, and he insisted, "Hey, kid, you better pick up your mom and get going."

"Yeah, right," replied Marty One, a bit nervously. Doc '55 was then concerned about his young friend, as he saw how Marty's face was real ashen.

"You look a little pale," Doc '55 said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know, Doc," Marty One said, blushing. "I mean it's just this whole thing with my mother."

"What? What? What?" Doc '55 asked, confused. "What? What?"

"I just don't know if I can go through with it," Marty One replied, "hitting on her."

"Nobody said anything about hitting her," protested Doc '55, as he had no idea where Marty One got that idea from. "You're just going to take a few liberties with her."

"See that's what I mean," insisted Marty One. "I can't believe I'm actually going to feel up my own mother. You know this is the kind of thing that could screw me up permanently. What if I go back to the future, and I end up being... gay?"

"Why shouldn't you be happy?" Doc '55 asked, as he didn't see why that would be a problem. After all, why shouldn't his young friend be happy - after he went home?

"I gotta go pick up my mother," Marty One said, quietly. "Listen, if things don't work out at the dance tonight - and my parents don't get back together, when do you think I'll start to fade out?"

"Beats the shit out of me," Doc '55 said, as he was a bit unsure of how to answer his young friend's question. He then felt as if he could mentally kick himself for it.

"Yeah, right," Marty One replied, as he was fidgeting nervously. "Well, I guess I'll be back here at about quarter to ten. I'll see you a little later, Doc."

After Marty One walked off, Doc '55 began wondering what his young friend actually meant with the word "gay". Maybe, just like with the word "heavy", "gay" also had a different meaning by the year 1985. But what could it mean, exactly?

oooooooooo

"I guess Dad should be getting here real soon," Marty Jr commented, as he and Harmony were listening to Lorraine and Babs talking between themselves.

"Lorraine, if I tell you something," Babs was saying, nervously. "Will you promise not to pass judgement on me? I mean, we really have been just good friends for several years now - so I really hope I can trust you to listen with an open mind."

"Does this look like what I think it is?" Harmony asked, smiling. "I can just see the way that poor Babs looks nervous. I am sure your grandma won't judge her for it, though. She always has struck me as being a very openminded person."

"You can tell me anything, Babs," Lorraine replied, softly. "I'm not anything at all like my parents, who are so square and judgemental. My father is especially bad at it."

"All right, Lorraine," Babs said, as she took in a deep breath. "The truth is, I'm really not attracted to men at all. I'm actually attracted to other women. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I actually have romantic feelings for those of the same sex."

Lorraine was quiet for a minute, than she asked, "So what about me? Do you have a crush on me? I have to admit that I find it to be pretty odd, but I'm not going to hold it against you. The truth is, I think we're all a little bit odd, in different ways!"

"That's really what I expected Grandma Lorraine to say," commented Marty Jr. "I know that, back in the 1950s, people really were not accepting of people who are different. I like how Lorraine responds to her friend in a very classy manner."

"Well, now that you put it that way," Babs replied, smiling. "I don't have a crush on you, though. I see you as being my best friend, but that's really as far as it goes."

"You will always be my best friend, Babs," Lorraine replied. After a car was honking, Lorraine gushed, "That's Calvin Klein! I'd better get going! I guess I'll see you at the dance in a little while." Lorraine then ran off to Doc's Packard.

"It's hard to believe it's almost that time," Marty Jr commented, as he watched his father step into the car with his grandmother. "Poor Dad must just be nervous! He has no idea what's in store for tonight. It rather amazing that this plan worked out the way it did. As much as I really hate to give Biff credit for anything..."

"Well," Harmony said, smiling, "should we head to the dance? The big moment will be here in about fifteen minutes. I can hardly believe how fast the day went by. It would be a very good experience for George, as he learns to gain some confidence."

Marty Jr and Harmony floated off, as they followed Marty One and Lorraine over to the school. He wondered what the two of them would be talking about. It was quite hard to believe that Marty would feel comfortable being in the car with Lorraine.

oooooooooo

Marty Two, having cried until he could cry no longer, was nervously pacing up and down Biff's garage. He wondered what time it was. It was already very dark out.

"Biff! Biff, where're you going now?" called out Grandma Tannen. Marty Two's heart was racing wildly, as he figured that Biff was headed towards his garage.

"I told you, Grandma," Biff said, huffily, "I'm going to the dance!"

"When are you coming home?" Grandma Tannen demanded.

"The dance!" Marty Two whispered, as he realized how late it was. He found himself feeling very annoyed with his older friend. He was also feeling very hungry.

"I'll get home when I get home!" Biff huffed.

Marty Two hid in the back of the car, just as Biff headed into the garage. He hoped to be able to grab the book, as soon as they were at the dance.

"Don't forget to turn off the garage lights!" Grandma Tannen called out. Marty knew that Biff would just leave the light on, simply to spite his grandmother.

As Biff got into his car and drove off, Marty Two felt so nervous. What if Biff glanced into the back seat, and see him? The task certainly made his earlier task of bringing his parents together seemed like a piece of cake, by comparison.

oooooooooo

Doc '85 was feeling quite nervous, as he was riding to the Tannen's house. He just narrowly avoided being hit by Biff Tannen. Doc rode up the driveway to the empty garage, as he rang the bell. He would now be able to rescue Marty.

"Marty! Marty! Marty!" Doc '85 called out, as he rode into the garage. To his horror, though, Marty wasn't in there. After he left the garage, he muttered, "Marty, Marty? Damn!" Doc '85 tore the price tag off his hat, as he asked, "Where is that kid?"

Doc '85 was suddenly real worried that Biff could have found Marty, and decided to hurt him. He hoped and prayed desperately that his friend would be fine. He wasn't certain he could feel too safe entering the house, though. With the way how Tiffany Gertrude Tannen has grown very bitter, she might be just as bad as her grandson.

_If the son of the bitch hurts my dear Marty_, Doc '85 fumed, as he forgot about the sympathy he felt for Biff a few hours ago, _then he'll be coming to quite regret that for the rest of his life! Nobody gets away with hurting his young friend!_

He began to ride back to the Courthouse Square, and he would figure out what to do next. He couldn't exactly call the police, as that could really lead to all kinds of tricky questions. He had to get the almanac back before 10:04 that evening, though. 


	18. Chapter 17

_November 12, 1955  
8:45 PM PST_

Doc '85 was near the clock tower, worrying about his young friend. Suddenly, to his relief, his walkie-talkie went off.

"Doc, Doc, come in!" called out Marty Two, in a hushed voice. "Come in, Doc!"

"Marty," Doc '85 called back, happy to hear from his friend. "Marty, come in!"

"Doc!" Marty Two replied. Just then, it sounded like the connection was cut off.

"Marty?" Doc '85 asked, with concern. "Oh, my..." Doc '85 stopped short, as he realized what he was looking at. Under the covers was the DeLorean that Marty One brought back to 1955 a week ago! Doc walked over to it, and gasped, "Great Scott!" He lifted up the covers and peered in, mumbling, "Oh, my God."

"Doc," called out Marty Two. "Doc, come in!"

"Marty, what happened to you?" Doc '85 asked, with concern. "I went to Biff's house, and you weren't there."

"You must have just missed me," explained Marty Two. "I'm in the back of Biff's car. He's on his way to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance."

"Marty, listen," Doc '85 insisted, figuring that it was about time to think of Plan B. "We're going to have to abort this entire plan. It's getting much too dangerous!"

"Don't worry," Marty Two replied, with conidence. "The book is on Biff's dashboard. I'll grab it as soon as we get to the school."

"Marty!" Doc '85 called out, as he realized what this would mean. "You must be extremely careful not to run into your other self."

"My other self?" Marty Two asked, with some confusion.

"Yes!" Doc '85 replied. "Remember, your mother is at that exact same dance with you! Yeah!"

"Yeah, this could get heavy, Doc," Marty Two commented.

"Heavy, heavy," Doc '85 muttered to himself. To Marty Two, he said, "Whatever happens, you must not let your other self see you. The consequences could be disastrous."

"Excuse me, sir," called a familiar-sounding voice. Doc '85 turned around, and he noticed that it was his younger self from 1955. "Yes, you with the hat."

"Who me?" asked Doc '85. He gulped, as he realized how inexperienced his younger self was. He couldn't let his younger self see his face, as that may put him in shock.

"Yes, be a pal and hand my five-eighths wrench out of that toolbox," Doc '55 asked.

"Five-eighths?" asked Doc '85, as he kept his back towards his younger self. He just remembered his mistake from thirty years earlier, while he asked "Don't you mean three-quarters?"

"Why, you're right," exclaimed the younger Doc, as he was obviously surprised.

"I presume you're conducting some sort of weather experiment," asked Doc '85, as a nervous attempt to make some conversation with his younger self.

"That's right," replied Doc '55, stunned. "How did you know that?"

"Oh," replied Doc '85, "I happen to have a little experience in this area."

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to see some lightning tonight," explained Doc '55, "although the weatherman says there is not going to be any rain."

"There's going to be plenty of rain all right," Doc '85 assured his younger self. "Wind, thunder, lightning. It's going to be one hell of a storm."

"Well, thanks,' replied Doc '55. "Nice talking to you. Maybe we'll bump into each other some time again in the future."

"Or in the past," mumbled Doc '85, as he got onto his bike and rode away, ringing his bell. _Whew!_ Doc '85 thought, to himself. _This was a close one!_

oooooooooo

"Do you know what this song is, Marty?" Harmony asked, as the two of them reached the school. "Gee, so this was the kind of music they had back in the '50s?"

"This song is called Night Train," Marty Jr replied. "Yeah, it's some old jazz tune from the early '50s. What do you think of the saxaphone? It does not quite beat hard rock from the '70s and the '80s, does it? It's not a bad song considering, though."

"Hey, Marty, look!" Harmony called out. "There's Biff's car, and I can see your father right in back. The almanac is also on the dashboard. It's quite a shame that Grandpa was poking around all day. He's going to have to stay clear of his other self."

Marty Jr watched on, as Marty Two made an attempt to grab the almanac off of Biff's dashboard. Just then, Biff somehow remembered that almanac, as he went back and retrieve it. Fortunately, Marty Two managed to hide away just in time.

"Phew!" Marty Jr breathed, "That was such a close one! I don't envy his position at all. Well, his other self didn't get here yet. This will be so hard for him, though."

"Doc, Doc, come in," Marty Two called out, on his walkie-talkie. There really was no answer, though. He seemed to notice something, as he stepped out from the car. He used the binoculars to check. Marty Jr looked towards the dance floor, as he noticed what his father had noticed.

"Harmony, look!" Marty Jr called out. "Grandpa George is dancing by himself! I think he's there, waiting to meet with Grandma Lorraine and my father. This other version of my father, that is. The one that is driving Grandma Lorraine to the dance."

"Well, let's go follow your father," Harmony suggested. "So, Marty, should we dance for a little while? I wonder how it would feel to dance in the air like this? I sure think it would be nice if we could float around like this all the time. It's so liberating!"

"Yeah, let's dance," Marty Jr replied, as he flashed Harmony a lopsided smile. He then grabbed Harmony's hands, as the two of them danced in the air. "I guess in here is where the dance is being held. Gee, Dad looks out of place in this leather jacket and the hat. It looks like everyone else is just busy dancing to notice."

"It just looks like Biff and his gang are making trouble, now," Harmony commented, as the two floated into the gym. "They're even spiking that punch, and just what the hell is that magazine that Biff is looking at? It looks like a very naughty magazine!"

"Well, that's what you can expect out of people like Biff," Marty Jr explained. "I see Mr. Strickland's in there, too. He sure looks much like his grandson, Jeb Strickland. He looks like he's just about about ready to bust Griff and his gang!"

oooooooooo

Marty Two entered the hall and travelled through the dancers. He spotted Biff and his gang drinking liquor - and Bidd was also reading a naughty magazine called Ooh La La. The Almanac was in Biff's pocket. Marty Two used the binoculars to see Skinhead nudging Biff. Marty saw that Skinhead saw Mr. Strickland watching them. Biff and his gang started to walk off, as Strickland walked up to them. Marty Two began to follow them. Outside, Marty Two had spotted Biff and his gang standing on some stairs. Biff was reading something. 3-D is holding a bottle of liquor.

_Well, what do you expect?_ Marty Two thought. _They are a gang. Of course they're going to do naughty things!_

"Where's that punk, Calvin Klein?" Marty Two heard Biff asking.

_Oh, man, this is like deja vu all over again!_ Marty Two thought, to himself.

'How am I supposed to know?" groused Skinhead. "I ain't his secretary."

_Damn right you're not!_ Marty Two thought. Then he barely held back a chuckle at the idea of one of Biff's gang members working for him.

"Well, go find him," Biff ordered. "He cost me three hundred bucks damage to my car, and I owe him a knuckle sandwich. Get going!"

_Serves you right, punk!_ Marty Two thought, feeling sudden rage at Biff. _Screw you, Biff._

"There you go, Biff," said 3-D, as he offered Biff the bottle. Then, as he noticed that Biff wasn't following him, he added. "You coming?"

"I'm reading," Biff replied.

Marty Two tried to contain himself from laughing out loud. _Biff reading? Haha! Yeah, right! As if?_

The gang had then walked past Marty Two - but no one saw him. Marty Two then saw a familiar car approach. It was 1955 Doc's Packard - with Marty One and Lorraine inside! Marty Two turned to Biff. The almanac was in Biff's pocket. He jumped down and fell behind Biff. Biff heard a sound, but didn't think anything of it and went back to his book. Marty Two almost had the almanac when...

"Well, well, well, Mr. Tannen," called out Mr. Strickland's voice. "How nice to see you here!"

"Why, Mr. Strickland," Biff replied, sarcastically, "it's nice to see you, sir."

"Is that liquor I smell, Tannen?" demanded Mr. Strickland.

"Uh, I wouldn't know," replied Biff. "I don't know what liquor smells like, 'cause I'm too young to drink it."

_What a smart ass!_ Marty Two thought. However, it is nice to see Mr. Strickland really laying it onto Biff like that!

"I see. And what have we here?" Mr. Strickland asked. "Sports statistics, interesting subject. Homework, Tannen?"

"No, it ain't homework," Biff said, chuckling, "cause, uh, I'm ain't at home."

Marty Two almost laughed. _As much as I can't stand Biff, I really do have to give him credit for being able to make wisecracks to someone like Mr. Strickland._

Mr. Strickland did not find it so amusing, however, and he pushed Biff.

"You've got a real attitude problem, Tannen," said Mr. Strickland. "Watch it! Or one day, I'll have you right where I want you, in detention. Slacker!"

_Wow! Talk about deja vu!_ Marty Two thought, as he remembered his encounter with Mr. Strickland on the day before travelling back to 1955. Then, as he felt rather hurt, he thought, _What did I do, though, to make Strickland hate me so much? I'm not a bully like Biff is. I try to be nice to everyone!_ To Marty's horror, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Marty wiped the tear away, and he thought, _No time for that right now, McFly! You have a mission to accomplish._


	19. Chapter 18

_November 12, 1955  
8:55 PM PST_

While Marty Two was watching Biff, Marty One pulled to the high school with Lorraine in Doc's Packard. He stopped the car, as he realized that the moment was soon.

"Do you mind if we park for a while?" Marty One asked, nervously.

"That's a great idea," gasped Lorraine. "I'd love to park."

Marty One was stunned. That wasn't at all what he expected to hear. It seemed that his mother back in 1985 had lied to him about many things.

'Huh?' Marty One asked, confused.

"Well, Marty, I'm almost 18 years old," explained Lorraine, as she was obviously shocked by Marty One's reaction. "It's not like I've never parked before."

"What?" Marty One asked, still stunned. One thing was certain. This night was a real eye-opener for Marty One. He was sure starting to see that his mother really wasn't all that she claimed to be in 1985.

"Marty, you seem so nervous," Lorraine said, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," stammered Marty One, not very convincingly. He couldn't believe that, within just a few minutes, he would have to feel up his mother.

To Marty One's horror, Lorraine took a sip of alcohol from a bottle she had brought.

"Lorraine, Lorraine," Marty One gasped, with alarm, "what are you doing?"

Lorraine giggled a bit, and she said, "I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabinet."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't drink," Marty One insisted. His thought went back to all the times that he had longed for more supportive mother who didn't drink all the time.

"Why not?" demanded Lorraine, somewhat perturbed.

"Because," Marty One replied, "you might regret it later in life." _Please, Mom_, Marty thought, with desperation. _I don't want you to be such an alcoholic, after I return to 1985. I want to have a mother that I can look up to and confide in._

"Marty, don't be such a square," countered Lorraine, as she really was oblivious to her future son's concerns. "Everybody who's anybody drinks."

Marty One took a sip, but he spit it back out when he saw Lorraine lighting up a cigarette! He sure wondered what Grandpa Sam might say, if he knew what his daughter was really like. He didn't think Grandpa Sam would approve.

"Jesus," gasped Marty One, 'you smoke too?'

Lorraine took off her jacket to reveal her dress - and, with a hint of irritation, she said, "Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother!"

"Yeah, right," Marty One replied, as he was so stunned by the irony of that remark.

"When I have kids," Lorraine continued, in a dreamy voice, "I'm going to let them do anything they want. Anything at all."

"I'd like to have that in writing," muttered Marty One, as he remembered that his mother was strict and disapproving. Jennifer sure was not as bad at that teenage version of his mother. It's like her mother was an entire different person.

"Yeah, me too," Marty One heard a strangely familiar voice say. He didn't think much about it, though. He just chalked it up to having an overactive imagination.

"Huh?" asked Lorraine, confused by Marty One's remark. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, uh, never mind," stammered Marty One. He was sweating profusely, as he realized it was almost nine o'clock.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr and Harmony were in the gym, dancing in the air. They watched George dancing by himself. Marty Jr felt that this was actually pretty fun.

"Grandpa George looks so nervous, doesn't he?" Marty Jr asked. "It looks like the big moment is almost here. He looking at his watch, and the clock on the wall. This was a very risky plan that Dad came up with, but I guess they really had no other choice."

"I am not sure if I can really blame him, though," Harmony replied. "Gee, I wonder how your dad is doing out in that car, with your grandma. I still remember that you felt sick to your stomack, when you had to kiss your mother at that dance."

"We're gonna take a little break," Marvin Berry told the audience, as the band finally stopped playing, "but we'll be back in a while, so don't nobody go nowhere."

"Well, let's watch my grandpa head outside," Marty Jr suggested. As they followed George, they saw that George was headed off for the telephone booth. "Well, isn't George going to head outside right now? It's already nine o'clock!"

"I wonder who he's going to call," Harmony commented, stunned. "Your father is out there in the car with Lorraine, and this just can't be a comfortable position for him to be in. Not to mention how poor Lorraine may be distraught by the whole situation."

"Operator! Operator!," George called out, into the telephone. "Can you give me the time?" A group of boys then trapped George in the booth with a ruler, as they were laughing. "Listen, I gotta get out," George rather protested. "Listen, this isn't funny, guys! Listen! Mr. Strickland, those no good guys they just locked me in."

"You see?" Mr. Strickland asked, without any trace of sympathy. "You see what happens to slackers, McFly?"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Strickland?" George replied, as he seemed wounded by the principal's remark. "Mr. Strickland, you gotta let me outta here."

Mr. Strickland just walked away, without bothering to let George out. Marty Jr felt so furious, as he really couldn't believe just how callous the principal was.

"This is so unbelievable," Marty Jr groused, as rage was boiling up inside of him. "He doesn't even care! Didn't he even see the jerks lock him inside that phone booth? In fact, he is even worse than the bullies themselves, as he should really know better."

"Yes, Jeb Strickland's grandpa is just as bad," Harmony agreed, clenching her fists with rage. "Steven Strickland did hit an all-time low. Instead of just going after the jerks that locked George inside, he goes after George himself. What an asshole!"

"Yeah, it's this whole 'blame the victim' mentality," Marty Jr said, angrily. "He must be some lo-rez scuzzball who actually thinks victims always get picked on because they somehow provoked the tormentors into doing so. I guess it never crossed his mind that some people are just plain mean - who rather will, in fact, torment other people for no good reason whatsoever."

"Hey, buddy, how did you get stuck in here?" Lester asked, with concern - just as he approached the telephone booth.

"Dixon and some of his friends locked me in here," George said, shaking his head. "Look, I really need to go out and find Lorraine Baines."

"Oh, yeah, right,' replied Lester. "I guess you'd better hurry and get going, then."

George quickly ran out of the school. Marty Jr and Harmony decided to follow George outside.

oooooooooo

"Marty, why are you so nervous?" asked Lorraine, as she was concerned. She had no idea why Calvin Marty Klein had been so jumpy this evening.

"Lorraine, have you ever, uh," stammered Marty One, "been in a situation where you know you had to act a certain way - but when you got there, you didn't know if you could go through with it?"

"Oh, you mean how you're supposed to act on a first date?" Lorraine asked, gently.

"Ah, well, sort of," stammered Marty One, as he was obviously uneasy.

"I think I know exactly what you mean," replied Lorraine, as she understood how he felt. She would do her part to loosen him up. This young man was just a dreamboat.

"You do?" Marty One asked, as he seemed somewhat confused.

"You know what I do in those situations?" Lorraine asked, coyly.

"What?" Marty One asked, nervously. Lorraine smiled, as she noticed that cute little dimple in his left cheek. She really hoped to have a son that cute, someday.

"I don't worry," repled Lorraine, as she leaned over to kiss Marty One.

However, as she kissed him, something didn't seem right. In fact, she felt rather dirty - as if she was not supposed to be kissing him, for some reason. She had to tell him how she felt, and she was so worried she might break his heart. Even though he seemed to blow hot and cold with her all week - she figured, from his courageous acts, that he must really love her.

"This is all wrong," Lorraine said, sighing. "I don't know what it is - but when I kiss you, it's like kissing..." Lorraine than paused a bit, before adding, "... my brother. I guess that doesn't make any sense, does it"

"No, it makes perfect sense," Marty One replied, much to Lorraine's surprise.

Lorraine wasn't too sure of how to take Marty One's comment, but she didn't have much time to think about it. Her heart skipped a bit, as she heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming," Lorraine whispered, as she was frightened.

Suddenly, the door opened - and someone was pulling Marty One away from her.

"You cost 300 bucks damage to my car, you son of a bitch," shouted an all-too-familiar voice, who Lorraine immediately recognized as Biff. "And I'm gonna take it out of your ass." Lorraine looked up, as Biff said to his gang, "Hold him."

"Let him go, Biff," Lorraine demanded. Her crush for Marty may have died out, but he was still her friend. "You're drunk."

Just then, Biff turned to take a close look at Lorraine. Unfortunately, she hadn't been dressed in a very modest manner - so, quite naturally, Biff had taken the opportunity to make an advance towards her.

"Well, lookie what we have here!" Biff said, in a learing voice.

Lorraine desperately cried to cover up her dress a bit by backing into the car. The night she had been dreaming about all week was starting to turn into one of her biggest nightmares - and Marty One was just too weak to save him from Biff.

"No, no, no, you're staying right here with me," Biff continued, as he stepped into the car.

"Stop it!" Lorraine cried out. She desperately hoped for someone to come rescue her.

"C'mon!" urged Biff, as he began to fondle her. Lorraine suddenly felt like throwing up. Biff had very bad breath.

"Stop it!" Lorraine cried out again. She was determined to fight against Biff's advances, tooth and nail.

"C'mon!" Biff repeated. Lorraine tried to shove Biff off of her, but he was too strong.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" shouted Marty. Lorraine then felt touched that Marty still cared about her, even after tell him how she felt about kissing him. It was a shame that Biff's gang was so much stronger than him.

"You guys, take him in back - and I'll be right there," Biff was telling his gang. As the gang continued to watch, Biff added, "Well, c'mon, this ain't no peep show!"

Lorraine felt very helpless, as Biff closed the car door and forced himself on her.  



	20. Chapter 19

_November 12, 1955  
9:00 PM PST_

Marty One was so frightened, as Biff's lackeys were carrying him away. This meant that George would now have to punch Biff out. Would George be able to do it?

"Let's put him in there," suggested Skinhead, as the gang spotted a car.

"Yeah," agreed 3-D, with enthusiasm.

"That's for messing up my hair," continued Skinhead.

The gang put Marty in the trunk, and they locked the door. Marty then heard the car door opening, and someone stepped out.

"The hell you doing to my car?" demanded one of the Starlighters.

"Hey beat it, spook," said 3-D, threateningly. "This don't concern you."

The other Starlighters, including Marvin, got out of the car.

"Who are you calling spook, pecker-wood?" demanded Marvin.

"Hey, hey, listen, guys," said Skinhead, as he was clearly intimidated. "Look, I don't wanna mess with no reefer addicts, okay?"

"Get home to you mama, boy," called out one of the Starlighters, as he and two others chased Biff's gang off. Marty was cheering the band on.

"Biff, help!" 3-D pleaded, as he and his gang were being chased.

Marty One tapped the trunk of the car from inside and called out, "C'mon, open up! Let me out of here!"

"Reginald, where are your keys?" asked Marvin.

"The keys are in the trunk," replied Marty One, as he realized what his right arm was resting on. He was starting to feel very restless.

"Say that again?" Marvin asked, in disbelief.

"I said the keys are in here!" repeated Marty One.

oooooooooo

Marty Two entered the high school, and he walked over to Strickland's office. Marty Two looked in, and he noticed that Strickland really was actually pouring himself an alcoholic drink. He wached Strickland set the almanac onto his desk.

Ever so quietly, Marty Two opened the door and stepped inside. The door closed, as Marty Two crawled over to the desk. As his heart was racing fast, Marty Two moved a little American flag on the desk to the side. As quietly as possible, he just reached forward to grab the almanac.

However, the door closed tightly - which prompted Strickland to get up, wondering what happened. Marty Two quickly hid under this desk. Strickland had opened and closed the door, before he sat back down. Strickland just heard something coming from outside, and he moved his chair towards the window to take a closer look. In this moment, Marty Two tried to reach for that almanac. As he did, Strickland then moved back to the desk, as he inadvertantly hurt Marty Two's hand.

Strickland finished his drink, as Marty Two put his hat in his mouth to stop himself from making a noise. As Strickland leaned forward, Marty Two finally managed to free his hand. Strickland actually stood up and took the almanac, while he left the room. He threw the almanac into the bin. As Marty Two was really sure Strickland was gone, he went to grab it out of the bin.

"Yes!" Marty Two exclaimed, as he flicked through. To his horror, though, he realized that it was not the almanac! It was the Oh La La magazine. Biff was obviously hiding the magazine in that almanac cover. "No! Ooh La La?" Marty Two exclaimed. "Ooh La La? Ooh La La?" Marty Two took out the walkie-talkie, and called out, "Doc! Doc!"

oooooooooo

Marty Jr and Harmony had followed George outside, as George headed over to Doc's Packard. Marty Jr was burst with excitement of the long awaited moment.

"This is the big moment," Marty Jr called out, to Harmony. "There comes George! I can hear poor Lorraine in the car, struggling to get Biff off of him."

"Yeah, let's watch," Harmony replied, as she held onto Marty Jr's hand. "Quiet, now!"

George opened the door, as he said, "Hey you, get your damn hands off her!" Then, after he realized who was in the car, George said, "Oh!"

"He's in for a very big surprise," Marty Jr said, awed. "He sure wasn't expecting this to happen. I wonder if he'll ever explain to Lorraine about the plan."

"I think you got the wrong car, McFly," Biff said, in a menacing voice.

"George," pleaded Lorraine, with desperation, "help me, please!"

"Just turn around, McFly," Biff ordered, "and walk away."

George, however, stayed where he is. Marty Jr's astral heart was racing wildly. This was the same George who let Biff push him around up to that date.

"I can tell that he's very frightened," Marty Jr said, quietly. "I can see why this night really made him turn his life around. He would not have been able to do this without my father. It's good that my father was as persistent as he was."

"Are you deaf, McFly?" Biff taunted. "Close the door and beat it."

"No, Biff," George insisted, as his voice was wavering a little, "you leave her alone."

"Yes! Yes!" gasped Marty Jr. "I can really hear how frightened he is. Biff can be very ruthless - and, in some ways, he's really just as bad as Griff."

"All right, McFly," snarled Biff, "you're asking for it - and now you're gonna get it."

Biff got out of the car, as he made his way to George. George tried to punch him, but Biff grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing George to let out cries of real pain. Marty Jr grimaced a little bit, as he was worried that Biff would break George's arm.

"Poor George," muttered Marty Jr. "I'm sure this is a very new experience for him. I can hardly wait for the moment that he finally punches Biff out."

"Biff, stop it," pleaded Lorraine. "Biff, you're breaking his arm. Biff, stop!"

oooooooooo

Back in Strickland's office, Marty Two was getting a little agitated - as he was trying to contact Doc. He couldn't believe that his plan failed.

"Doc, dammit," Marty Two muttered, with frustration. "Come in."

"Marty, what's up?" Doc '85 asked, with concern.

"Doc, Doc, I'm in trouble," Marty Two called out, with despair. "I blew it!"

"Where's the book?" Doc '85 asked, worriedly.

"I dunno," Marty Two said, frustrated. "Biff must still have it with him, all I have is the damn cover."

"But where's Biff?" Doc '85 prodded, with a hint of urgency.

"I dunno!" Marty Two replied, feeling increasingly frustrated.

"Well, do you have any idea where he is?" Doc '85 insisted.

"No, he could be anywhere by now!" Marty Two said, perturbed.

"Marty," Doc '85 called back, a bit agitated, "the entire future depends on you finding Biff and getting that book back!"

"I know! I just don't know where..." Marty Two started to explain.

"Stop it, stop it, Biff!" Lorraine was heard yelling. "You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!"

With relief, Marty Two suddenly realized just where Biff was. "Of course!" Marty Two exclaimed, to himself. Into the walkie-talkie, he said, "I gotta go! I got one chance - my old man's about to deck Biff!"

oooooooooo

"Give me a hand, Reginald," pleaded Marvin.

Much to the relief of Marty One, they did manage to get the door open - but Marvin hurt himself in the process. Marty One had to find out what happened with Lorraine and George. He hope George was able to stand up to Biff.

"Ow, dammit, man," groaned Marvin, "I sliced my hand!"

"Whose are these?" asked Marty One, as he held up a set of keys.

"Mine," replied Reginald, as Marty One gave the keys to him.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," repled Marty One, gratefully - as he ran towards the Packard.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr watched on, amazed. The big moment was about to happen, and he and Harmony would be there to witness it. His astral heart was beating fast.

"Stop it, stop it, Biff!" Lorraine pleaded, with despair. "You're gonna break his arm! Stop it!" Lorraine sure jumped on Biff, as she continued, "Biff, leave him alone! Let him go! Let him go!"

Biff just pushed Lorraine off and laughed. George clenched his other hand into a fist, as Biff continued to laugh. Then, as Biff was very unaware, George managed hit him in the face. Biff fell down to the floor. George was breathing heavily, as he looked at his fist with an expression of disbelief, and he turned to Lorraine.

"He did it! He actually did it!" Marty Jr cried out, joyfully. "I must say how this was a dramatic moment, to say the least. You know, Harmony, it's sure a lot like watching a movie! If this was a movie, I would say that we've reached the climax."

"Not quite," Harmony replied. "Don't forget about what happens at 10:04 PM tonight. That is the night that Grandpa will be sending your dad back to the year 1985."

'Yes!' called out Marty Two, with joy, as he was running toward the car.

"There's a fight over here," called out one of the students. "Come on, guys!"

'Talk about deja vu,' Marty Two muttered, as he stepped up to the car.

"Well, I guess he is experiencing this for a second time," observed Marty Jr.

"Are you okay?" George asked Lorraine, as his voice sounded rather shaky.

He helped Lorraine up, and they walked hand in hand to the gym. A crowd had then developed - which included Marty One, as well as Lester. Maybe Lester had came to see whether or not George would be successful in the plan.

"That is so sweet!" gushed Harmony. "I'm sure this is going to be a very happy night for George. Lorraine seemed very pleased with him, as well. This is so exciting!"

"Who is that guy?" asked one of the girls - as she looked on, with amazement.

"That's George McFly," replied a boy, as he sounded a little surprised.

"That's George McFly?" the girl asked, in great disbelief.

Marty One looked at the photo. Linda was still disappearing, everything wasn't fixed yet! Perhaps Marvin hurt his hand too badly to be able to play.

"Excuse me," Marty One called out, as he pushed passed a couple of students to run back to The Starlighters.

"Now I bet everyone will be praising Grandpa George," Marty Jr said, with awe. 


	21. Chapter 20

_November 12, 1955  
9:34 PM PST_

Doc '55 was by the clock tower and fixing up his equipment. His thoughts just drifted towards his young friend. He saw that it was after 9:30, and he wondered if this plan had been successful. He suddenly heard thunder in the distance. Doc then looked up at the sky, checking to see if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"The storm!" Doc '55 exclaimed, with relief. He figured that Marty One should just be back in about ten minutes. He could hardly wait to hear how the whole plan went. He didn't wish to be responsible for what basically amounted to being a loss of a life.

Doc '55 suddenly realized that the big moment would arrive in half an hour. This would be a real bittersweet event for him. He would feel so sad to see his young friend leave. Marty was one very special person who brightened up his life.

oooooooooo

Marty Two went over to Biff, once his parents and his younger self have left. This was his one chance to grab the almanac from Biff. He felt rather nervous.

"Okay, everybody, let's back up now," called out Marty Two. "Huh, let's backup, just everybody back up. Give him a little bit of room, okay? A little bit of air. It's okay. I know CPR, I know CPR."

Biff began to wake up, and he called out, "Hey..."

"What's CPR?" asked Lester, as he looked incredibly confused.

Biff fully woke up, took a good look at Marty Two, and shouted, "You!"

Marty Two punched Biff again, knocking him out, then he grabbed the almanac out of Biff's jacket. Inwardly, he cheered with great victory. Hell Valley was now history!

"He's fine," said Marty Two, as he began to run off with the sports almanac.

"Hey, did you just take his wallet?" called out Lester. "He just took that guy's wallet!"

oooooooooo

"Excuse me," said Marty One, as he ran up to where The Starlighters were.

He saw that Marvin's hand was bandaged, and the rest of the group was making sure he was okay. It appeared that Marvin's injury was worse than he thought it was.

"Hey, guys," insisted Marty One, 'you gotta get back in there and finish the dance!"

"Hey, man," protested Reginald, "look at Marvin's hand. He can't play with his hands like that, and we can't play without him."

"Yeah, well, look, Marvin," insisted Marty One. He hated to seem callous, but this was a crucial moment. "Marvin, you gotta play. See that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. And if there's no music, they can't dance - and if they can't dance, they can't kiss - and if they can't kiss, they can't fall in love and I'm history."

"Hey, man," protested Marvin, "the dance is over. Unless you know someone else who could play the guitar."

"Yeah, me!" Marty One replied, as he realized this was his chance to play in public. "I can play the electric guitar. I really hope to become a famous musician someday."

The Starlighters all glanced at each other, as if they were a little unsure about the idea. Marty One swallowed pretty deeply, as he just hoped they would take up his offer. He would have the opportunity he wanted, and his parents would fall in love with each other - ensuring Marty's own existence. He hoped they would accept.

"All right, kiddo," Marvin finally replied, "We'll let you have a shot at it. I guess this dance really means a lot to you. We like a young man with a lot of ambition!"

"Oh, you have no idea," Marty One muttered, as he nervously followed the band into the school. The only think he regretted was not being able to play '80s rock songs.

oooooooooo

"It looks like Dad was real happy to have this opportunity," Marty Jr commented, as he and Harmony followed his father and The Starlighters into the school. "This could be such a huge honour to him, as he plays the song that his parents sure have their first kiss, too. Not too many people can really brag about doing that, you know."

"You got that right, Marty," Harmony said, nodding. "It's great that we'll be here to witness the event, too - even if we aren't here physically." She noticed something, while she added, "It looks like your grandparents are getting a little restless."

"They look surprised, now," Marty Jr commented, as Marty One and the came up to the stage. "I'm sure they didn't expect to see 'Calvin Klein' perform with them. This must come as a great surprise to them. Well, I guess the band is tuning up, now!"

"It looks like they're playing Earth Angel," Harmony commented, as the band began to play. "I must say that this is a rather good romantic tune. Although, it's not really one on my favourites. Anyway, I have a feeling that first kiss will happen soon. This is going to be a pivotal moment in the life of your father and your grandparents."

oooooooooo

Marty One was so excited, as he on the stage playing Marvin's guitar. Marvin looked at him, and he seemed to be impressed with the guitar playing. Marty One was very thrilled that his guitar playing was appreciated. He knew how to play Earth Angel, as his guitar teacher had taught him that song about five years ago.

"This is for all you lovers out there,' said Marvin, in a husky voice - as he stepped up to the microphone. With gusto, he was singing, "Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine? My darling, dear, love you all the time..."

As Marty One continued playing, he looked at the photo with horror. Linda was now gone. He tried to concentrate on playing, but this was getting real drastic. He might fade away any minute now, and this was essentually the same thing as dying.

oooooooooo

"George, aren't you gonna kiss me?" insisted Lorraine, with a look of disappointment.

"I, I don't know," replied George, as he felt so nervous. He could still barely believe that he managed to punch out Biff Tannen, the one who sure bullied him for several years. However, could he bring himself to kiss Lorraine?

"Scram, McFly," called out Mark Dixon, the one who locked him into the telephone booth not too long ago. "I'm cutting in."

Dixon pushed George aside, and he started to dance with Lorraine. George walked away, as he felt real fear settling in again. Suddenly, to his surprise, he could hear the guitar quieting down. George was quite confused, as he was wondering if there really was some connection between Calvin Klein and Darth Vadar.

oooooooooo

"Hey, boy," asked Reginald, with concern, "are you all right?"

"I can't play," Marty One said, weakly. He couldn't believe it. Now this moment was more crucial than ever. He really needed George to muster up the courage to push Dixon to the side. This could be another chance for him to show his inner strength.

Marty One then realized how he was starting to be erased! He looked at the photo, and he saw himself starting to vanish. Marty One looked at his hand, and he saw it was starting to vanish. The feeling was so painful, it was almost unbearable.

'George,' Marty One called out, weakly. If only he could make George realize just how important this was. Even just this embarrassment of being unable to play the guitar really seemed minor, in comparison to how he was about to fade away.

oooooooooo

As Marty Two ran into the school, his heart was beating rapidly. He reached for his walkie-talkie and called out, "Doc, success! I got it!"

"Thank goodness!" exclaimed Doc '85. "Great, Marty, as soon as I reload the fusion generator, I'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym."

"On the roof, 10-4!" replied Marty Two. He was pleased to know that he would soon be back in 1985, with his new and improved family.

However, as Marty Two had turned around the corner, he ran into Biff's gang. He swallowed, as this was the last thing he really needed right now.

'Hey, it's him!' called out 3-D.

"And he's in disguise!" Skinhead added.

"Guys, what's that?" Marty Two asked, as he pointed in the other direction. As they turned to look, Marty Jr pushed past them - causing them to collapse in domino-like fashion. As Marty Two ran off, the gang got up. He tried his best to run away.

"Come on, let's get him!" 3-D suggested.

oooooooooo

As George realized that Marty One seemed to be fading away, he began to feel as if this was all his fault. He could not stand to think he would be responsible for causing his good friend to vanish. Maybe this might really be why Darth Vader threatened to melt his brain, even though he didn't quite understand the whole situation.

"Excuse me," George called out, with sudden courage - as he pushed Dixon to the side. It was also quite a real reprieve to finally be able to get him back for locking him up in the telephone booth. From this moment on, he will stand up for himself!

George looked into Lorraine's eyes, as he was mesmorized by the beauty. He then really felt a strong urge to kiss Lorraine, as he placed her face in his hands - as he began to kiss her. Suddenly, Marty One stood upright again. He was saved!

oooooooooo

Marty One looked at the photo, as he was amazed . First himself, then Linda, and finally Dave reappeared. The future was actually saved! He was happy. With new energy, he began to strum his guitar to the song. The difficult mission really was, much to his delight, accomplished. His parents were now in love.

"The vision of your happiness," sang Marvin, with gusto, "whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Marty One's new worry was with hoping Marvin and the band weren't too mad at him for that little episode that happened. Although, he maybe shouldn't be too concerned about it, as he did manage to finally accomplish this important task. Still, he sure did not want the band to think negatively about him. He remembered how very upset he felt, when that audition judge who looked like Huey Lewis said he was too loud.


	22. Chapter 21

_November 12, 1955  
9:40 PM PST_

As Doc '85 was hovering the DeLorean, he was thinking about how he would have to destroy the time machine. He figured that Marty Two must be rather hungry by now. He felt pretty bad for his young friend, and he began to wish he hadn't been quite so rash in deciding to bring Marty to the 2015 with him. It wasn't very fair to Marty.

"Damn!" Doc '85 muttered, after he accidentally hit the Lyon Estates billboard. He was unaware he also turned the time circuits on, or what the destination time had read. The DeLorean then flew off with a flag pennant attached to the rear wheel.

As Doc 85 drove to the school, he had ambivalent feelings about this day. On one hand, this really was a day that was rather significant to all of Hill Valley, and was even more significant to him and Marty. On the other hand, this day was also real stressful to him and Marty - both times around, that is.

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty Two entered the gym, he noticed how Marvin Berry was singing on the stage - while his younger self was playing the guitar. He then noticed his parents were dancing, having kissed just a moment ago. It was such a surreal experience.

"Earth Angel, Earth Angel, will you be mine?" Marvin was singing. "My darling dear, love you for all time."

Marty Two saw George waving to Marty One up on the stage, while Marty One waved back. It felt so strange to actually see themself from a different position.

"I'm just a fool," Marvin finished singing, "a fool in love, with you."

The dancers all cheered, as George and Lorraine kissed one more. Just then, Biff's gang entered the gym. Marty Two quickly hid underneath the refreshment table, in time. His hat fell off, but he managed to grab it just in time.

"Let's do another one!" Marty Two could hear Marvin saying to his younger self.

"Where'd he go?" Skinhead asked, confused. "He just came in here?"

"Something that really cooks," Marty Two heard his younger self saying.

"Look," 3-D pointed out. "How'd he get up on stage?"

"I dunno," Skinhead replied, "but, when he gets down, we're gonna nail him."

"How the hell'd he change his clothes so fast?" Match demanded.

Marty Two was suddenly horrified, as he realized what was going to happen.

oooooooooo

"Yeah, man, that was good," Marvin said, impressed. "Let's do another one!"

"Uh, well, I gotta go," stammered Marty One, as he realized how late it was.

"C'mon man," insisted Marvin, "let's do something that really cooks."

"Something that really cooks," mumbled Marty One. He thought for a minute - then he came up with the perfect piece. Marty One turned to the dancers, as he said, 'All right! All right, this is an oldie - but, uh, it's an oldie where I come from." Marty then turned to the Starlighters, and he added, "All right, guys! It's a blues riff in B, watch me for the changes - and uh, try and keep up, okay?"

Marty One started to play the famous intro from the song. The dancers and the band seemed to like it, so Marty One started to sing. He was really enjoying himself, now

oooooooooo

Marty Two watched Biff's gang go up to the side of the stage, as Marty One began to play. The gang was there, waiting for him to finish the song - so that they could beat him up. Marty Two quickly got out his walkie-talkie.

"Doc!" Marty Two called out, as he was anxious. "Doc, come in!"

"Marty, come in!" Doc '85 replied.

"Listen, Doc," Marty Two explained, "Biff's guys chased me into the gym and they're gonna jump... me!"

"Then get out of there!" Doc '85 insisted, as though the answer should be obvious.

"No, Doc, not me!" Marty Two called back. "The other me! The one's that's up on stage playing Johnny B Goode!"

"Great Scott!" Doc '85 gasped, with major panic. "Your other self will miss the lightning bolt at the clock tower, you won't get back to the future - and we'll have a major paradox!"

"Wait, wait, a paradox?" Marty Two asked, stunned. "You mean one of those things that could destroy the universe?"

"Precisely!" Doc '85 replied. "Marty, you have to stop those guys at all costs - but without being seen by your other self or your parents!"

"10-4!" Marty Two replied, as his heart was racing.

oooooooooo

"Now this is getting real intense," Marty Jr commented, as he watched Marty Two making his way to the stage. "Dad needs to prevent Biff's gang from jumping his other self. Well, at least my grandparents kissed for the first time."

"Hey, George," called out a boy dancer, as he was obviously impressed. "heard you laid out Biff, nice going!"

"George," added the girl dancer, "you ever think of running for class president?"

"It seems like George has become Mr. Popularity in just a matter of moments," said Harmony, as she was amazed. "I can see how your dad is having quite so much fun performing on the stage. Everyone, including your parents, are having a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, but my dad's other self has the hard task," Marty Jr observed. "He not only has to stop the gang, but he also has to not let anyone else see that there are two versions of him. Now I'm really starting to appreciate what Dad went through."

oooooooooo

Biff was starting to regain consciousness, as Lester was slapping him awake. He had to get his revenge on that Calvin Klein punk right away.

"Where is he?" Biff asked, as he turned towards Lester.

"Who?" asked Lester, as he seemed a little confused.

"Calvin Klein," replied Biff. He was not going to let Calvin get away this time.

"Who?" asked Lester, as he seemed somewhat taken aback.

"The guy with the hat," Biff explained. "Where is he?"

"Oh," said Lester, as he pointed towards the gym. "He went that away." As Biff ran to the gym, Lester called out, "I think he took your wallet!" After he turned towards the crowd, he repeated, "I think he took his wallet."

oooooooooo

"Go Johnny go, go, go," Marty One was singing. "Johnny B Goode."

Marty Two hummed along for a few moments, before he noticed where Biff's gang was. They were actually standing on the side platform, with some weapons - while they were waiting for Marty One to finish playing, so that they could beat him up.

"Go, go, go Johnny go, go," Marty One continued singing. "Go Johnny go, go, go...  
go Johnny go, go... Go Johnny go, go, go... Johnny B Goode."

Marty Two then spotted some sandbags above Biff's gang. Very carefully, he climbed the rigging above the stage, as he slowly crawled across it.

At that moment, Marvin headed towards the edge of the stage - where there was a telephone. He dialed a number, as Marty Two watched.

"Chuck, Chuck," Marty Two could hear Marvin saying, "it's Marvin. Your cousin, Marvin Berry! You know that new sound you're looking for? Well, listen to this!" Marvin held the phone to the music so Chuck could hear it.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr and Harmony were dancing around, as Marty One was playing Johnny B Goode. Marty Jr watched on, as everyone else continued to dance along.

"You know, Marty," Harmony pointed out, "I really have to admit that I prefer your father's version of this song over the version done by Chuck Berry. It is rather too bad nobody was around to record that song. This version really does rock!"

"I can see how Dad has really gotten into this song," Marty Jr commented, as he was amazed. "Hey, Harmony! It sure looks as though he's about to launch into that guitar solo. He's now strumming that guitar behind his back, just like Jimi Hendrix."

"The band doesn't seem real impressed anymore," Harmony commented. "They are looking at him with a confused expression. Now he's striking power cords. I think he wants to be the one to invent hard rock himself. Not only is hard rock a big shock to this crowd, but he is also risking a time paradox. Grandma would not approve."

"He seems have forgotten he was 1955," Marty Jr said, with concern. "I mean, after Led Zeppelin recorded their album, they received a lot of criticism. The people from that era just weren't ready for that style of music, yet. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, I sure see what you mean," Harmony replied, nodding. "Oh, boy, now he just kicked over that amplifier. Everyone is now staring at him, almost like he's really a madman. It sure doesn't like this performing is going to go over too well."

"Yeah, his performance will probably go down like a lead balloon," Marty Jr replied, "or like a lead zeppelin. Hard rock really was not invented until the late '60s."

oooooooooo

Marty Two tried to untie the rope holding up the sandbags. "Come on," Marty Two grumbled, a bit. He finally managed it, and the sandbags fell on Biff's gang.

"Oomph!" mumbled the members of Biff's gang.

Meanwhile, Marty One really went overboard - and, by the time he finished playing some rock music, everyone was silent, looking at him. Mr. Strickland was covering his ears. Marty Two felt a little embarrassed by his younger self's actions.

"I guess you guys aren't ready for that, yet," Marty One said, blushing, "but your kids are gonna love it." Marty then handed the guitar back to Marvin.

Marty Two felt triumphant, as he just gave the rope another tug. This time, the gang was knocked out cold. His younger self stopped briefly, as he seemed real surprised to see that the members of Biff's gang were unconscius under the sandbags. 


	23. Chapter 22

_November 12, 1955  
9:44 PM PST_

After Marty Two left the stage, he got out the walkie-talkie and excitedly called out, "Hey Doc, success! Everything's cool!"

"Great," replied Doc. "I'll be landing on the school roof in about one minute."

Marty Two exited through the door - as did Marty One. However, the latter saw Lorraine before he got to the door.

"Lorraine!" called the Marty One.

"Marty, that was very interesting music," Lorraine said, as Marty Two was watching their conversation through the door. It might be very nice to hear the conversation again. The was the last conversation he had with the teen versions of his parents.

"Uh, yeah," replied Marty One, a bit nervous about his shocking performance.

"I hope you don't mind," Lorraine continued, "but George asked if he could take me home."

"Great, good, good, Lorraine," stammered Marty One. This was just the moment he had been looking forward to. "I had a feeling about you two."

"I have a feeling, too," replied Lorraine, as she sounded rather dreamy.

Biff suddenly appeared at the door, as Marty Two was still watching the Marty One and Lorraine.

"Hey, butthead!" Biff called out. "You think that stupid disguise will get by me?"

oooooooooo

"Listen, I gotta go," Marty One told his parents to be, as he found himself getting a little emotional, "but I wanted to tell you that it's been... educational."

"Marty, will we ever see you again?" asked Lorraine, with hope in her voice.

"I guarantee it," replied Marty One, somewhat cryptically. He would, of course, see them after returning to the year 1985.

"Well, Marty, I want to thank you for all your good advice," George said, gratefully. "I'll never forget it."

"Right, George," replied Marty One. "Well, good luck, you guys." Marty headed for the door, as he suddenly had an idea. He turned back to the couple and said, "Oh, one other thing, if you guys ever have kids - and one of them, when he's eight years old, accidentally sets fire to the living room rug - go easy on him."

"Okay," replied George, with a bit of uncertainty.

Marty One left, as he was anxious to head back to 1985. He hoped his parent would remember that final piece of advice. At lease, it was worth a shot.

oooooooooo

"Let's have it out," Biff continued, menacingly. "You and me, right now."

"No, thanks," Marty Two insisted, wearily - as he started to walk away. He had no time to deal with this right now. He wanted to get back to 1985.

"What's the matter?" Biff sneered. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, one other thing," Marty Two heard his younger self saying, as he was trying his best to ignore Biff. He had to get out of there.

"Are you chicken?" Biff taunted. "That's it, isn't it? Nothing but a little chicken."

Marty Two turned around, as he retorted, "Nobody calls me chick..."

Marty One suddenly exited the gym, as he slammed the door on Marty Two's head. As Marty Two fell over, Biff turned to Marty Two, as he realized how Marty Two had the almanac.

"What the hell?" Biff asked, angrily, as he took the almanac. "You steal my stuff?" He kicked Marty Two, as Marty Two cried out in pain. "And this one's for my car!" Biff growled, as he kicked Marty Two again.

Marty Two watched Biff step into his car. He then got up, leaving his hat behind, as he tried to follow Biff. However, Biff then drove off.

oooooooooo

"Marty, such a nice name," Lorraine commented, after Marty One was gone.

"Yeah, it sure is," George replied, after a brief pause. "Actually, Lorraine, I did have an ancestor named Martin. Well, he wasn't quite a direct ancestor. He was a brother of my great-grandfather, Seamus. How does Martin Seamus McFly sound to you?"

"I really love this name!" Lorraine exclaimed, happily. "Actually, we should probably give that name to our second son. I already promised my Uncle Dave I would name my firstborn son after him." Lorraine suddenly giggled, as she said, "Well, just listen to us talk! We only met tonight, and we're talking about names for our children!"

"Well, Lorraine," George said, as he put his arms around his girlfriend, "I really am going to miss Marty. He sure gave me all kinds of valuable advice, and he was just friendly to me. I did find him a little annoying at first, but he was a kind person!"

"I'll really miss him, too," Lorraine replied. "I still wonder why kissing him felt a lot like kissing my brother. That was just so weird. Well, it's great that I have you!"

"We should maybe start heading home, now, Lorraine," George replied. "I can hardly wait to meet your family. I'm sure they're all very cool people, just like you."

"Well, no, not exactly," Lorraine said, nervously. Just then, she realized something important. "Uh, George, I'm sure going to have to change out of this dress! I quite regret having worn the dress - and my parents really could kill me, if they find out that I actually disobeyed them. My father would especially be furious with me!"

oooooooooo

Marty Two headed for the high school roof by running up the stairs, where he saw Doc '85 with the DeLorean.

"Doc?" Marty Two called out, with despair. "Doc, I blew it. Biff nailed me, he took the book and he drove away with it in his car. It's my fault Doc, I should have gotten out of there sooner."

"No time for that now," Doc '85 said, brushing aside Marty Two's concerns. "Which way did he go?"

"East," Marty Two replied. "Towards the River Road Tunnel."

"Get in!" Doc '85 instructed his young friend. "We just have to get that almanac away from him before 10:04 PM, as that is when my other self sends the other you back to 1985. Otherwise, this could result in a major paradox. Do you uderstand?"

"Whoa, Doc," Marty Two mumbled, "this is heavy!" As he saw the time in the DeLorean, he commented, "Man, Doc, why do we have to cut these things so close?"

"Remember, Marty," Doc '85 replied, "if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Now we really need to be on a look-out for Biff."

Marty Two then got out his binocular to take a close look, as he said, "There he is, Doc. Let's land on him and cripple his car."

"Marty, he's in a '46 Ford," Doc '85 informed his young friend, "We're in a DeLorean. He'd rip through us like we were tin foil."

"So, what do we do?" Marty Two asked, with desparation.

"I have a plan," Doc '85 suggested, as he noticed the hoverboard in the car.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr was feeling a little tense, as he and Harmony followed the DeLorean that Marty Two and Doc were in - who were following Biff in the '46 Ford.

"This sure is a lot like watching a movie," Marty Jr commented. "I know everything will turn out fine at the end, and I get so nervous watching my father."

"I see what you mean, Marty," Harmony replied. "In a way, it seems like this task is quite harder than what your father did on this date, the first time around. I think the other version of your father is heading off to the clock tower, to go back home."

"Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin," the radio announcer was saying, "a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley."

"Whoa, Harmony!" Marty Jr gasped. "Dad is stepping out of the car, and he also has a hoverboard. I wonder if this means there's a hoverboard missing from our era."

"No, I don't quite think so," Harmony replied, as Marty Two held onto the back of Biff's car. "He came from a reality where he wasn't as successful, you weren't as confident, and I wasn't even born. I am getting so nervous watching him."

"Serving Hill Valley and all of Hill County," said the radio announcer, "you're tuned to KKHV, the voice of Hill Valley."

Marty Jr watched, as Biff adjusted the tuning a bit. Marty Two looked at Doc '85, as he gave his older friend a thumbs-up. Doc '85 gave one back, as he drove off.

"Turning to the community calendar," the radio announcer continued, "the Hill Valley Women's Club Bake Sale will be held tomorrow afternoon from two to five at the Community Center on Horace Road."

"I can see how Dad is really sweating,"Marty Jr commented, as Marty Two moved around the car. "I really would hate to be in his situation right now."

"For you sports fans out there," said the radio announcer, "there was a lot of action today in college football. Here's what happened in the top ten. UCLA narrowly defeated Washington nineteen to seventeen."

"I can see the sports almanac in there, Marty," Harmony commented. "It looks like your father is just about to reach for it. Let's hope that Biff doesn't see him."

"Michigan State crushed Minnesota 42 to fourteen," continued the radio announcer.

Marty Jr watched Biff grab for the almanac, just as Marty Two was also trying to grab for it. Marty Jr sucked in a deep breath, as he realized how hard this would be.

"Ohio State beat Iowa twenty to ten," added the radio announcer. "Michigan blanked Indiana thirty to zero."

Biff was checking the results in the almanac, and he realized that the scores were right. Marty Jr's astral heart was really pounding.

"Shit," muttered Marty Two, as he was obviously frustrated..

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Biff.

"Oklahoma ripped Ohio State 52 to zero," droned on the radio announcer.

Biff put the almanac on the seat next to him, while Marty Two spotted his chance.

"Come on, Dad!" Marty Jr called out. "Hurry up and grab for it! It's almost ten! You want to burn the almanac before your other self gets sent back to 1985."

"West Virginia lost to Pittsburgh 26 to seven," the radio announcer continued.

Marty Jr took in a deep breath, as his father opened up the car door. He wasn't sure if he would ever be as courageous as his father. He clasped Harmony's hand tightly, as this sight was making him feel uneasy. This was such an intense sight.

"Maryland defeated Clemson 25 to twelve," concluded the radio announcer. "Repeating tonight's earlier weather bulletin, a severe thunderstorm is heading for Hill Valley."

Biff just looked around - as he caught sight of Marty Two, who was reaching for the almanac. Biff turned to face the front. Much to Marty Jr's horror, Biff realized who it was - and he turned around again. 


	24. Chapter 23

_November 12, 1955  
10:50 PM PST_

Marty Two was feeling very anxious, as he and Biff were having a tug-of-war over the almanac. It was already getting late, so the timing was getting very urgent.

"Don't even..." Biff threatened. "Give me that book! Let it go!"

Biff kicked Marty Two, as the almanac flew in the air and landed on the windshield of Biff's car. Marty Two clung on with all of his might, but Biff just spotted some barriers ahead. Marty wo's heart was racing wildly.

"Let go of the car!" demanded Biff, in a menacing voice.

Brive drove around in circles, but both Marty Two and the almanac stayed attached to it. Marty Two took in a deep breath, as Biff drove forward, passing a sign that read "Tunnel Ahead". Biff drove towards the tunnel edge, as he tried to force Marty Two off. Marty Two slipped to the back of the car, and the side of the car was dented by the tunnel. Biff looked around - but he didn't see Marty Two, as he was hiding behind the back of the car.

"That'll teach him," muttered Biff, as he drove on.

As Biff tried to grab the almanac, he looked in the mirror and spotted Marty Two. As Marty Two made his way towards Biff, Biff elbowed and punched Marty Two. Just then, a truck was approaching in the other direction. Biff drove past, and Marty Two used the hoverboard to escape - and then he finally grabbed the almanac. Letting go of Biff's car, he stopped in the middle of the tunnel. Biff got to the edge of the tunnel and turned around. Marty looked at the other end - it's some distance away! Marty Two then put the almanac inside his jacket and began to set off. Biff revved up his car, put his foot on the pedal, and set off after Marty Two.

Marty Two let out a groan, as he saw that Biff was getting closer. Biff put the pedal down again, as he laughed evilly. Marty Two was almost at the end of the tunnel, as Biff was almost on him.

"Woah!" called out Marty Two, as he finally reached at the end of the tunnel. As the flag pennant trailed down, Marty Two grabbed onto it. Doc '86, in the DeLorean, pulled Marty Two up to safety. Marty Two noticed Biff looking up, in amazement.

"Go, Doc!" Marty Two urged. He felt so relieved to have finally escaped from Biff.

"Hold on, Marty!" Doc called out.

Biff was so mesmerised that he doesn't see the manure truck in front of him, until it was too late.

"Shit!" Biff called out, as he crashed into it - and he was filled with manure again!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah!" exclaimed Marty Two, as he was happy to see Biff get what he deserved. Fortunately, Marty Two would be going back to 1985 again, soon.

"Manure!" Marty Two heard Biff shouting. "I hate manure!"

oooooooooo

George felt very elated, as he was driving Lorraine to her home. He was really going to miss Marty. He could hardly believe that he had the girl of his dreams, now.

"I want to thank you, once again, for saving me," Lorraine commented. She looked up, as she added, "It looks as if we're going to have a storm tonight. I really wish I could let you spend the night with me, but I know my parents won't approve."

"Yeah, my parents probably wouldn't approve, either," George replied. "Anyway, you said that kissing Marty was sure like kissing your brother? Why do you think that was the case. You don't think he would be related to you, somehow, do you?"

"I'm not aware of having a relative named Calvin Klein," Lorraine replied. "Although, my mother commented that he looked quite familiar. Anyway, George, I love you so much. I want to apologize about what happened in Lou's Cafe the other day. I pretty much was still smitten with you-know-who. Wha you said was so touching, though."

George smiled as Lorraine, as he tried hard to concentrate on driving. He really couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. He had a feeling that he and Lorraine really were destined towards a happy and successful future.

oooooooooo

After Doc '85 flew to the billboard, he let Marty Two down. Marty Two let go of the flag ribbon, as he gave a sigh of relief. He took his foot off the hoverboard, as he spoke to Doc over the walkie-talkies. He then noticed that the lightning storm was starting. He figured that it was almost 10:04 PM.

"Doc, is everything all right?" Marty Two asked. "Over!"

"10-4 Marty," Doc '85 replied, "but it's very miserable flying weather. I'm going to have to turn and make a landing from this direction. I'll have to circle round and make a long approach from the south. Have you got the book?"

"In my hands, Doc," Marty Two said, excitedly. "I got it in my hands!"

"Burn it!" Doc '85 urged.

"Check!" Marty Two replied, as he kicked up the hoverboard and spots an old bucket.

He put the almanac into the bucket, then he took out the matchbox he brought back from Biff's Pleasure Paradise. He lit a match, and began to burn the book. He was so hapopy to finally be able to burn the book that caused so much trouble.

Marty Two looked at the matchbox - and, to his amazement, he saw that the words were starting to change! Eventually, they changed from "Biff's Pleasure Paradise" to "Biff Auto Dealing". Marty then pulled out the newspaper. The headline changed from "George McFly Murdered" to "George McFly Honoured".

"Doc, Doc, the newspaper changed!" Marty Two called out, excitedly. He was happy that he was finally able to complete that rather difficult task. "Now my father's alive! That means everything's back to normal, right?"

oooooooooo

Doc '85 pulled out the newspaper he had. The headlines changed from "Emmett Brown Committed" to "Emmett Brown Commended", "Nixon To Seek Fifth Term" to "Reagan To Seek Second Term", and "Biffco Builds New Dioxin Plant" to "Mayor Wilson Vetoes Zoning Bill". He felt so happy that they were now successful.

"Mission accomplished," Doc '85 said, to himself. Now he and Marty Two would return to 1985, and he would start dismantling the time machine right away.

"That means Jennifer's okay and Einie's okay, right?" Marty Two asked, with hope.

"That's right Marty!" Doc '85 replied. "It's the ripple effect, the future is back. Now let's go home!"

"Right, Doc," Marty Two replied. "Let's get our asses back to the future!"

Just then, lightning struck, as it brought down a tree. Doc '85 gasped, as he drove away just in time. His heart was beating so rapidly.

"Doc, Doc, are you okay?" Marty Two asked, concerned.

"That was a close one, Marty," Doc '85 said. "I almost bought the farm!"

"Be careful, you don't want to get struck by lightning..." Marty Two started to say.

Just as his young friend said it, though, that did just happen - and he was no longer in 1955. But he wasn't in 1985, either.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr took in a deep breath, as he saw the DeLorean get struck by lightning. It actually around and accelerated, until it reaches 88 miles per hour. With a flash, the DeLorean disappeared - as it left behind two backward nines.

"Whoa!" Marty Jr gasped. "Talk about Murphey's law! I'm sure this is a very scary experience for my father."

"This is where he meets Grandma Clara, though," Harmony reminded his friend. "I never would have been born. So it's good this this worked ot the way it did."

"Doc? Doc?" Marty Two asked, on the verge of tears. "Doc, come in, Doc. Doc, do you read me? Do you read me, Doc? Come in, Doc!"

The pennant, which had been attached to the DeLorean, landed on the floor. Marty Jr saw tears in his father's eyes - as he obviously felt rather lost and alone, and he was also stranded in a time period that was not native to.

"Poor Dad," Marty Jr said, sighing. "It's a very good thing that your grandpa thought to write to Western Union. I think it is amazing that they actually held onto the letter for seventy years. I wonder how much he paid for them to do such a thing."

"They maybe held onto the letter out of curiosity," Harmony suggested. "Well, the Western Union Man will be in for a real surprise. Come to think of it, it was a very risky thing for Grandpa to do - but I guess he really had no other options."

"Oh, no!" Marty Two moaned, as tears began to roll down his cheeks. It began to rain, as the rain mingled with Marty Two's tears.

"Look, Harmony!" Marty Jr called out, as he spotted something. "It's Western Union! I guess he's showing up to give Marty the letter that he wrote seventy years ago."

"He's gone!" Marty Two muttered, tearfully. "The Doc's gone!"

"Hey, Marty," Harmony replied, with a hint of urgency, "let's hurry up and head over to the clock tower! We don't quite want to miss this important moment that we came here for. I hope we're not too late to catch the one event that matters most."

Marty Jr took in a deep breath, as he and Harmony then floated off towards the clock tower. He wondered how his father's other self was doing at this moment. 


	25. Chapter 24

_November 12, 1955  
9:55 PM PST_

Marty Two turned around to see the van pulling to a halt. A man stepped out. Marty Two wondered what this man could possibly want.

"Mr. McFly?" called out the mysterious man.

Marty turned around, to see the man wearing a hat and a trenchcoat. Marty Two's heart skipped a beat, as the man seemed a little intimidating.

"Huh?" Marty Two asked, with confusion. How did this man know his name?

"Is your name Marty McFly?" repeated the strange man.

"Yeah?" Marty Two replied, a bit nervously. He was getting freaked out, since the only person from this era who knew his true identity was Doc of 1955.

"I've got something for you," the man replied. Marty Two really began to panic, as he almost expected that man to pull out a gun. "A letter," he added, in a rather friendlier voice, as he pulled out a letter. Marty Two was now stunned.

"A letter for me?" Marty Two asked, incredulously. "That's impossible." He put the walkie-talkie away. "Who the hell are you?"

"Western Union," the man replied. "Actually, a bunch of us guys at the office were kinda hoping maybe you could shed some light on the subject. You see, we've had that envelope in our possession for the past seventy years." As Marty Two started to open the letter, the man continued, "It was given to use with the explicit instructions that it be delivered to a young man with your description..." He got his umbrella out, while he added, "... answering to the name of Marty, at this exact location, at this exact minute, November 12, 1955. We had a little bet as to whether this Marty would actually be here - looks like I lost!" He laughed a little bit.

"Did you say seventy years?" Marty Two asked, shocked. He wondered who from seventy years in the past could possibly write to him.

"Yeah," the Western Union man replied. "Seventy years, two months, and twelve days to be exact. Here, sign on line six, please. Here you are."

As the Western Union man gave Marty Two a clipboard, Marty Two signed on line six. He read the bottom of the letter - which said, "Doc Emmett L Brown, September 1, 1885"

"It's from the Doc!" Marty Two said, as he was overjoyed. Beginning to read, he said, "Dear Marty, if my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that I am alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt... 1885?" Marty Two asked, confused "September 1885! Argh!"

"No, wait, kid," insisted the Western Union man. "Wait a minute! What's this all about?"

"He's alive!" Marty Two explained, as he forgot who he was talking to. "The Doc's alive! He's in the Old West, but he's alive!"

"Tell me, kid," the Western Union man asked, with concern, "are you all right? Do you need any help?"

"There's only one man who can help me," Marty Two replied, as he hopped onto his hoverboard and made his way to the Courthouse Square.

oooooooooo

As Marty Jr and Harmony was heading towards River Road, they saw a very strange sight. The members of Biff's gang were there, as they were taunting him.

"Why are you guys treating me like this?" Biff protested, wih a trace of hurt. "You are supposed to be my friends. We've been friends for many years now."

"You let the school loser punch you out," Match said, accusingly, "and you let Calvin Klein push you into manure twice. Why should we continue to be friends with a very sissy man like you? You're not worthy of our friendship, anymore."

"You know, Harmony," Marty Jr said, quietly, "I'm just not sure whether I should be happy that Biff's friends are really turning on him, or if I should really feel sorry for him. You must admit that they are being quite cruel to their old leader."

"Well, you know what I would like to see?" Harmony asked. "I really would love to see the day that the members of Griff's gang turn on him like that."

"You are just as much of a loser than George McFly," added Skinhead. "In fact, you are an even bigger loser than him. Don't even contact us again, Biff!"

"How can you guys do this to me!" protested Biff, as he was actually on the verge of tears. "I can't believe you would abandon me like that. I thought pretty good friends were supposed to stick with each other through thick and thin."

"Yeah, let's hear it from the expert," Marty Jr said, chuckling. "It's amazing what he would actually resort to in a situation like this. He deserves what he's getting."

"Well, you thought wrong!" 3-D sneered. "You will be all alone for the rest of your life, and nobody will want you around. You have nobody but yourself to blame for this. You're the one who let George McFly get the better of you."

"On the other hand, though," Marty Jr added, "I can't help but feel a little guilty how I'm really taking pleasure in his misery. I know he really hasn't had the easiest life, and I... Well, I'm just torn on what I should feel about the whole situation."

"What I really would like to know is what excuse his grandson, Griff, has," Harmony commented. "Griff is actually an even worse sort than his grandfather was - and his father actually encourages his bullying behaviour. I really can't pity him."

Marty Jr was stunned, as he took a close look at Biff. "I really can't believe that Biff is actually crying right now. It sure is not a sight that anyone would expect to see!"

"I would love to see Griff reduced to tears like that," Harmony replied. "It's a shame that he has all these bionic implants. Well, maybe we could hope that these implants short-circuit one of these days - and Griff will actually end up in the hospital."

"Well, let's head over to the clock tower, now," suggested Marty Jr. "The big moment will be arriving very soon, and we certainly don't wish to miss it.

oooooooooo

"Damn, where is that kid?" Doc '55 asked, with frustration. After all, he was doing all of this for Marty - but if Marty missed this chance, he would have nobody but himself to blame. Doc '55 might actually have gone through all the work for nothing. "Damn. Damn, damn."

To Doc 55's relief, he saw Marty One pull up in the Packard. He was still feeling a bit annoyed, as Marty One ran up to him. What took that kid so long?

"You're late," Doc '55 chided. "Do you have no concept of time?"

"Hey c'mon," protested Marty One, "I had to change. You think I'm going back in that, that zoot suit? The old man really came through, it worked!"

"What?" Doc '55 asked, stunned. After all, Marty One was barely a threat to George.

"He laid out Biff in one punch!" explained Marty One. "I never knew he had it in him! He never stood up to Biff in his life!"

Doc '55 looked at the photograph, as he saw how Marty, Linda and Dave were all restored. "Never?" he asked, a bit worriedly. He had a feeling that the plan might have gone very differently than expected, but he didn't have time to worry about what all happened. He was already real pressed for time.

"No, why, what's the matter?" asked Marty One.

Doc '55 slipped the photo back in Marty One's pocket, as he shook his head. As the photo looked fine, the future would most likely be five. It would be too hard waiting or the next thirty years to go buy, but Marty would probably be fine.

"All right, let's set your destination time," Doc '55 told Marty One, as he knew it was time to get down to business. "This is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left. Now, I painted a white line on the street way over there, that's where you start from. I've calculated the distance and wind resistance retroactive from the moment the lightning strikes, at exactly..." Doc '55 checked his watch, and continued, "... seven minutes and 22 seconds. When this alarm goes off you hit the gas."

"Right," replied Marty One, as he seemed a little confused.

"Well, I guess that's everything," added Doc '55, as he felt a little sadness.

"Thanks," said Marty One, as he seemed to be trying to hold back his tears. Doc '55 didn't really understand why his young friend seemed pretty sad. After all, he would be seeing Doc again in 1985, wouldn't he?

"Thank you," replied Doc '55, as he realized how lonely he would be, after his young friend returned home.

Marty One then hugged Doc '55, not wanting to let go. He was also trying quite hard to not cry. Doc '55 really was stunned by the way that his young friend hugged him. He just hugged his young friend back, as he would really miss Marty.

"In about thirty years," added Doc '55, as he realized jow long it would be.

"I hope so," said Marty One, swallowing back a sob.

"Don't worry," Doc '55 assured Marty One. "As long as you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles per hour, the instance the lightning strikes the tower, everything will be fine."

"Right,' said Marty One, blinking back tears. Doc '55 was really concerned, now.

Doc '55 then reached into his pocket, as he found a note. He was not annoyed with how his young friend kept disregarding his warning. 


	26. Chapter 25

_November 19, 1955  
9:57 PM PST_

"Here we are, Marty!" called out Harmony, as she and Marty Jr reached the clocktower. "I guess we made it here with just seven minutes to spare."

Marty Jr watched on, as Doc pulled a letter of his pocket. It was probably the same letter that Marty One wrote at Lou's Cafe earlier that evening.

"What's the meaning of this?" Doc '55 asked, in a very accusing voice.

"You'll find out in thirty years," replied Marty One, as he just barely managed to hold back a sob.

"It's about the future, isn't it?" added Doc '55, accusingly.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Marty One, just on the verge of tears, now.

Marty Jr eye's filled up with tears, as he realized how his father must be feeling.

"It's information about the future, isn't it?" asked Doc '55, angrily, just as he made a move to tear up the note. "I warned you about this, kid. The consequences could be disastrous!"

"Now that's a risk you'll have to take!" Marty One shouted, pleadingly - as he blinked back tears and reached out for Doc '55. "Your life depends on it!"

"No," insisted Doc '55, as he began to tear up the note, "I refuse to accept the responsibility!"

"How can he be stubborn?" Marty Jr asked, as he blinked back tears. "Doesn't he see how upset my father is feeling right now?"

"In that case," Marty One called out, with desperation, "I'll tell you straight out."

The lightning then struck a tree branch, which caused it to fall over and disconnect the cable. Doc looked at it, putting the letter in his coat pocket as he did so.

"Great Scott!" Doc '55 gasped. "You get the cable, I'll throw the rope down to you."

"Right, I got it," Marty One said, as he was trying very hard to not cry.

"I guess he does tape the note back up, eventually," commented Harmony. "I can't believe he missed all the warning signs that your father was very distraught."

"Yeah, I just feel so bad for my father right now," Marty Jr said, swallowing hard. "I am just on the verge of tears right now, thinking about. I don't quite know how that could be possible, though - as we're not here physically."

Doc '55 picked up the rope, as Marty One picked up the cable. Doc '55 ran up the Courthouse stairs to get to the clock. The clock turned to 9:58 PM. Doc '55 opened the door next to the clock and stepped out. He looked at the gargoyle next to it.

"Ahh, hoo ooh, ah!" called out Doc '55, as he realized how high up he was.

"Doc!" Marty One called out, with despair in his voice.

"It doesn't quite make sense to me, either," replied Harmony. "I am getting a little teary myself, though. I guess our astral bodies simulate our physical bodies."

Doc '55 threw the rope down, and Marty One attached it to the cable.

"C'mon," urged Doc '55. "C'mon, let's go."

"All right," called out Marty One. "Take it up, go." As Doc '55 pulled it up, Marty One shouted to him, "Doc!"

Doc '55 was unable to hear Marty One, due to the lightning. "Huh?" he called back.

"I have to tell you about the future!" Marty One, insisted.

"Poor Daddy," murmured Marty Jr, as his heart really went out to his father.

"Huh?" repeated Doc '55, as he had a hard time hearing Marty One.

"I have to tell you about the future!" Marty One repeated. Just then, there was more lightning.

"Ahh!" Doc called out, startled.

"On the night I go back in time, you get shot!" Marty One called out. However, just as he said the last word, the clock struck ten.

"I guess this clock is chiming for the last time," Harmony commented. "It's so hard to believe that the big moment will just be four minutes away."

"Doc!" Marty One called out, with great anguish.

"Go, go!" Doc '55 pleaded, as he gestured with his hands.

"No, Doc!" Marty One called out, near tears.

"Look at the time," Doc '55 insisted. "You've got less than four minutes! Please hurry!"

As Marty One headed for the car, Marty Jr said, "I guess he doesn't want to go back to 1985, if he thinks Doc will still shot by terrorists."

"I can't really blame him," Harmony said, sighing. "He must care about Grandpa a lot! I guess he'll have to go back early, to warn Grandpa about the terrorists."

oooooooooo

Biff felt so embarrassed, as he realized that he was crying like a baby. After all, Biff Tannen never cried! Still, he was crying - and this was sure the absolute worst night of his life. He was going to be a laughingstock, as he returns to school on Monday!

He wondered who he would have clean the manure from the car this time. It sure wouldn't be Terry, as he would refuse to do any more favours for Biff.

Biff thought of all the people he had bullied through the years, and he realized that that was something he did to make himself feel better. George McFly, in particular, was rather an easy target to push around - as he never tried to fight back. That is, until tonight, when George actually dared to stand up to him.

Biff then stood up, as he realized that he would have no choice but to walk home in this terrible thunderstorm. Aside from the members of his gang, he didn't have any other friends. Now, he didn't even have his gang anymore. This sure meant that he was just as lonely as the people he and his gang would bully around.

oooooooooo

"This is it, George," Lorraine called out. "This is where I live." As she looked up in the sky, she added, "It looks like we're going to have a really bad storm tonight."

George nodded, as he added, "Yeah, we'd better get you in the house. It's pouring rain, and we don't want you to catch your death of cold."

As George led Lorraine to the house, his heart was beating fast. As he remembered what Lorraine told him about her parents, he was real worried that her parents may not like him. After all, they weren't too fond of Calvin Marty Klein.

"How was the dance, Lorraine?" asked her mother, as she and George stepped into the house. She took a rather close look at George, as she added, "What happened, Lorraine? I thought you were planning to attend the dance with Calvin Klein?"

"Well, I did," Lorraine said, blushing, "but, uh, well, it just didn't work out between the two of us. So I ended up falling in love with George McFly, instead."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, George," Mrs. Baines said, as she held out her hand to George. As the two shook hands, he added, "I heard that we are going to have a severe thunderstorm tonight, so why don't you just stay with us?"

"Well, I appreciate the offer, Mrs. Baines," George said, nervously, "but my parents are actually expecting me to come home tonight."

"I could call your parents," offered Mrs. Baines. "I rather don't think you should be out driving around in such a terrible storm." She turned to Lorraine, as firmly said, "And no, Lorraine, he may _not_ sleep in your room!"

oooooooooo

After Doc '55 saw the DeLorean leave, he shouted, "Yeah!"

As the clock turned to 10:01, Doc climbed over the ledge, and looked down. He had never felt so frightened before, in his life. As more lightning happened, Doc slipped. He had no idea just how hard this task could be. It was a terrible thunderstorm!

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Marty One reached the white line on the street outside the Bluebird Motel. He parked the car and connected the hook into the flux capacitor.

"Dammit, Doc," Marty One asked, tearfully, "why did you have to tear up that letter? If only I had more time..." With sudden realization, Marty One gasped, "Wait a minute! I got all the time I want! I got a time machine! I'll just go back early and warn him. Ten minutes ought to do it"

Marty One then changed the destination time from 1:35 AM to 1:24 AM.

"Time circuits on, flux capacitor..." Marty One paused, as he tried to think of a word. "... fluxing, engine running. All right!"

Unfortunately, the engine suddenly stopped. This was the very last thing Marty One needed right now. Doc or no Doc, he had to get back to 1985.

"No, no, no, no, no," Marty One groaned. "C'mon, c'mon!"

oooooooooo

At the clock tower, Doc '55 almost managed to connect the cable, when he suddenly slipped. He was worried that he could plunge to his death. He also broke a bit off the ledge. The cable slipped down and caught onto his trousers.

"Whoa! Oh!" gasped Doc '55, as he was worried for his life.

As the clock turned to 10:02 PM, Doc managed to get the cable back in his hands, as he tried to connect them. He couldn't, though, as the fallen branch stopped him from doing so! This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was.

"Ah!" Doc '55 cried out, with despair. He was really starting to run out of time.

oooooooooo

"C'mon, c'mon," pleaded Marty One, as he was becoming increasingly frustrated. It really was Murphy's Law at work. "Here we go, this time. Please, please, c'mon!"

As Marty One bumped the steering wheel with his head, the car started working! He was so amazed by how well that worked, as he drove off towards the Courthouse. 


	27. Chapter 26

_November 12, 1955  
10:03 PM PST_

As Doc '55 was pulling this cable, it unconnected from that cable attached to the lamppost. Doc '55 looked up to see the car's headlights gradually appearing. He attached the rope to the clockface, taking care not to disturb the hands. Doc '55 finally finished connecting everything, before he slid down the rope.

"Argh!" Doc '55 exclaimed. As the car finally hit 88 miles per hour and lets off blue flashes, Doc '55 figured that the car was about ready to travel through time.

Doc finally got the cable out of the branch. Doc '55 saw that clock turn to 10:04 PM, lightning struck it. This lightning caused electricity to go down the cables, which Doc reconnected just in time, getting himself a slight electric shock as he did so.

"Ahh!" Doc '55 called out, as he saw the lightning enter the hook. Marty One was sent back to 1985. Doc '55 danced with delight because the experiment was successful.

"Yoo!" Doc '55 called out, as he began to dance with delight. He was so ecstatic that his first time travel experiment actually worked. "Yoo! It works! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Doc '55 turned to the Courthouse. After looking at it, he then turned to his car. He started to feel a big pang of sadness, as he realized that his young friend wouldn't even be around until around 1968. He really had no idea how they would meet.

oooooooooo

"It's almost that time, Harmony!" Marty Jr said, awed. "I see that the other version of my dad is standing over there, waiting for the lightning to strike!"

"He'll be able to watch his younger self go home," Harmony replied. "Grandpa is really struggling with this, isn't he? I would really hate to be in his position."

"Yeah, your grandpa is a very brave man," Marty Jr replied. Then he added, "Quick, Harmony! It's almost four after ten now, and the lightning will strike very soon."

Marty Jr and Harmony watched, as a bolt of lightning finally hit the clock tower. He watched the electricity flow down the cables. Marty Jr really took in a deep breath, while he watch Doc '55 reconnect the cable. Doc probably never did anything very dangerous before. He then ran up and down the street, with excitement.

"He could have been electrocted," Harmony said, as she took in a breath. "Well, that was the big moment we've been waiting for. Where do you suppose we should go?"

"Let's check up on my grandparents," Marty Jr suggested. "I wonder how Lorraine is doing right now. I do remember that George was planning on taking her home."

oooooooooo

Marty Two was very mesmorized, as he watched the lightning hit the clock tower, and run into the flux capacitor in the DeLorean, which really sent his younger self back home. After all that had happened, Marty Two ran around the block. He was rather nervous, as he ducked behind a car. After Doc '55 finally calmed down, he finally ran up towards the younger version of his older friend.

"Doc! Doc! Doc!" Marty Two called out, frantically.

"What?" Doc '55 asked, stunned. It was as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Doc!" Marty Two repeated. This was the only man who could help him return home!

Doc '55 turned around, saw Marty Two, and shouted, "Argh! A ghost!"

"Okay, relax, Doc," Marty Two insisted, as he hoped to calm his friend down. "It's me!t's me! It's Marty!"

"No, it can't be you..." protested Doc '55. "I just sent you back to the future!"

"I know," Marty Two shouted, in desperation, "you did send me back to the future, but I'm back! I'm back from the future!"

"Great Scott!" Doc '55 exclaimed, as he fainted. Marty Two then bent down to tend to him. He had a feeling he was going to spend a few more days in 1955.

"Doc," Marty Two called out, as he tried to revive his friend. "C'mon Doc, wake up!"

oooooooooo

"It's a shame that Mom won't let you sleep in my room," Lorraine said, in a dreamy voice. "I don't see what the very big deal is. It's not like we were planning on doing the deed on our very first date. I may be a little wild, but I'm not quite that wild."

George's heart swelled up with love, as he began to kiss his lovely girlfriend. He felt like he was a brand new person that night. He was also pretty shocked with the new amount of popularity that he achieved. He just didn't plan on abandoning Lester and Billy, though. After all, they have been his been his best friends for a long time.

"I think you're a very wonderful girl," George replied, smiling. "It's a real shame how your relationship with Marty didn't work out - but, if we ever end up having two boys, we can name our second son Martin Seamus McFly. I can hardly wait, you know."

"Well, we just can't rush things too much," Lorraine commented. "Still, with all things considered, I really do wish that Mom would let you sleep in my room."

"She's just trying to keep you respectable, Lorraine," George replied, softly.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job," Lorraine replied, very seductively.

"Terrible," George said, as he leaned over to tickle his girlfriend a little.

"Oh, please stop, George," Lorraine pleaded. "I'm very ticklish, you know!"

"All right, Lorraine," George replied, as he did the gentlemanly thing and stopped. "I wonder what we should go, after we get up tomorrow. Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe we could go out for a movie," Lorraine suggested. "We could watch The Cattle Queen of Montana. It stars Ronald Reagan and Barbara Stanwick."

George smiled, as he liked the idea. He was amazed how how flawlessly his date with Lorraine went, once he punch out Mark Dixon. Lorraine was a very nice girl.

oooooooooo

"That is so sweet!" gushed Harmony. "I almost think the two of them were destined to be soulmates. It's rather a shame that, according to your father, the relationship between them was pretty strained in the original timeline. Now that isn't good."

"Let's see if you are quite ticklish, George," Lorraine suggested, as she reached out to tickle her boyfriend. He immediately collapsed into helpless laughter, and he had began taken aback with surprise. He was trying to squrm away from Lorraine.

"Well, it's really a good thing that it's been corrected," Marty Jr replied. "I am rather sure that our future will turn out to be happy. By the way, how would you feel about naming our future son Marty Jr? We'll sure be following in the steps of Goldie Wilson and Lou Carruthers. It looks like there's not going to be a Lou Carruthers IV."

Marty Jr's eyes widenly, as he saw that George and Lorraine were having a tickle fight with each other. He then wondered if either would get tickled on the soles of their feet. Marty Jr then grimaced a little, as he thought of how pretty unbearable being tickled on the soles of his feet felt. He wondered who would win that fight.

"I would love to name our son Marty III," Harmony replied, smiling, "Well, let's go check up on your father. I'm rather shocked how Grandpa was real inexperienced about time travel at this point. It shouldn't be hard to figure out how he returned."

"In all fairness, Harmony," Marty Jr replied, "I guess he wasn't expecting my father to be back soon. Well, why don't we leave now - and check up on him. He might be feeling very exhausted, now. I'm sure this was a very exhausing experience."

"But I'm sure enjoying this tickle fight," Harmony protested, as George managed to pin Lorraine underneath him. "I guess you're right, though. It's a good thing we are not corporeal right now - or else, we would get wet from all that rain. Let's go!"

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty Two pulled up in front of the mansion, he made a move to lift his older friend out of the door and carry him into the house. He wasn't sure if he'd be strong enough to carry his friend, though. Doc really was much taller than Marty.

When Marty Two picked up Doc '55, he felt as if he was carring a bucket of bricks to the house. It wouldn't be quite fair to leave his older friend in the car, though. As he dropped Doc '55 on the couch, he breathed quite a sigh of relief. He slowly began to remove the shoes and socks from Doc '55, and propped his feet onto a pillow.

He then removed the shoes and socks from his feet, and he placed them all by the fireplace, so that they could dry off. He just placed the three sheets from the letter there, as well. As curious as he was to finish the letter, they were just too soggy.

He turned on the television set, hoping to be able to calm his mind a little. He moved the table that was between the chair and the couch over to the side. He had grabbed for his hoverboard - and, as he flopped down into the chair, he really decided to rest his feet on the hoverboard. It felt nice to use his hoverboard for a foot rest.

He would first have to go back to 1885 to rescue Doc, and then return to the year 1985. He wasn't too crazy about spending time in the Old West, but he would only have there long enough to grab Doc. Then they could head straight back to 1985. 


	28. Chapter 27

_November 12, 1955  
10:30 PM PST_

As soon as Biff finally came home, he was all sopping wet. All he desired to do was to hop into the shower. He felt so distraught, as he figured how nobody would quite miss him - in anything was to ever happen to him. As much as he tried to put it out his mind much of the time, he had to face up to the fact that he was pretty lonely.

"Hey, Biff," called out Gertrude, as her voice sounded surprising pleasant, "I really wish to talk to you for a little while. Do you have a moment to spare?" As she sure took a close look at Biff, she added, "It look like you're all wet. Well, no matter! At least, you got home safely. Anyway, Biff, I'm afraid that I've been unfair to you."

Ordinarily, Biff would have just responded with a sarcastic retort - but he really was very depressed to make his usual biting comments. He simply nodded, as he rather wondered what his grandmother would say. He hoped she wasn't putting him on.

"I really wouldn't blame you," Gertrude continued, "if you didn't believe me. I realize now that I have been just down on you, from the moment you've moved in. Your old friend, Barney, made me aware of that - and, well, I would like to apologize."

Biff was stunned, as his grandmother never apologized to him before. He didn't even know of anyone named Barney, but he then remembered the old man who gave him the almanac. He and his gang had treated him quite cruelly, and the fact that this old man was willing to intercede on his behalf was very touching. Tears filled his eyes.

"So what happened to your car, Biff?" Gertrude asked, gently. "Did you crash into a manure truck again?" After Biff nodded, she added, "You know, I not only was quite unfair to you - but I was unfair to your father. I think I ought to drop him a line."

Biff was real stunned. He didn't know his father too well - but his grandmother would often compare him to his father, and comment about bad they both were. He was so shocked by his grandmother's change of heart. He wondered if he was dreaming.

"The thing is, I have always loathed my father," Gertrude added. "He was an outlaw who would murder people on whim, and I strongly resented the fact that he was my father. My mother taught me that it was wrong to hate other people, but I just could not help but despise that cold-blooded murderer. I never did forgive him."

"I'm guessing that my father and I look just like your father?" Biff asked, after a real brief pause. "I have heard strories about Buford the outlaw, but I guess I never ever really thought about the fact that he was your father. I wish I didn't look like him."

"I wish you didn't, either," Gertrude replied, "but that's not your fault. I never quite realized just how destructive hatred was, until your friend had talked to me. I quite do feel about about everything. It also didn't help that Charlie Needles raped me."

"Thanks for everything, Grandma," Biff said, with a sincere smile. "I'm all sticky and wet - so I was thinking of taking a shower, and then I might turn in. My friends have all ditched me, so I don't have any friends right now. I am so alone right now."

"You'll have to start treating other people in a nice manner," Gertrude suggested. "I guess this is partially my fault, for not really treating you fairly. I guess it's sure not too late for me to turn my life around, so it's not too late for you to do the same."

Biff was quiet for a moment. He sure wann't used to having insightful conversations like this with his grandmother - or anyone, for that matter. He would not have been as receptive to having the conversation, had he not been as distraught as he pretty much was. The thing is, he had always longed for his grandmother to love him.

"Yeah, you're right, Grandma," Biff said, quietly. "I guess I'd really better go hit the shower, now." After he turned to leave, he turned around and decided he may very well try something that's worth a shot. Quietly, he said, "I love you, Grandma!"

"I love you, too, Biff," Gertrude replied, as she stood up to hug her grandson. After a very brief hesitation, Biff hugged back. He was not used to such real tenderness. The only one who even really bothered to hug him was his Aunt Jill. He hadn't seen her in many years, though. "You know, Biff, this really will take some getting used to."

"Right," Biff replied, nodding. "Well, good night, Grandma." As he headed towards the bathroom, he felt so dazed. He was also worried how, within a few days, his grandma might revert back to being her old self. Maybe there was hope, though.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr had tears in his eyes, as he was pretty touched by the tenderness that was displayed between Gertrude and Biff. He just couldn't believe what he saw. He quite found it to be a shock. He watched Biff make his way to the bathroom. He could still be a jerk at times, but he had a very good relationship his George and Lorraine.

"You know, Marty," Harmony commented, "I am pretty confused by one thing. If Old Biff also had this conversation with Gertrude in that Biffhorrific timeline, then why do you supposed he still turned out being so evil by the time1985 came around?"

Marty Jr stopped to think, as Gertrude headed towards the kitchen to do a little bit of cleaning. The kitchen looked like that of a typical '50s grandmother, it really seemed strange that her attitude towards Biff wasn't quite grandmotherly. That might start to change, though. It was also quite nice to see that Biff did have a human side to him.

"Well, without my dad returning to retrieve the almanac," Marty Jr suggested, "I am real sure that the events of the night would've played out very differently. He would still have the almanac, and he wouldn't crashed into manure for a second time."

"I think you have a good point," Harmony replied. "If he wasn't feeling depressed, then he maybe would've been more cocky - and Gertrude would've probably soon given up on trying to make amends. That's a very good theory that you have."

"Well, let's go back to the mansion," Marty Jr suggested. "I was just amazed that he was actually able to carry your grandpa into the house. I'm not quite sure if I could. After all, I am only five feet and four inches tall - and he's six feet and one inch tall. That's like a world of difference between us. It means that he's nine inches taller."

"I think you'd be amazed by how much strenth you have," Harmony suggested. "I'm sure he must be feeling rather hungry, as well. At least, he did get to eat strawberry pancakes early in the morning - but that was actually over twelve hours ago."

"Well, we've been here for almost eighteen hours," Marty Jr pointed out. "I wonder if we'll both feel hungry, as soon as we finally end up back inside of our bodies."

oooooooooo

Marty Two sat up, as he realized just how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything, since Goldie Wilson gave him a treat of strawberry pancakes early that morning. He headed towards the kitchen, and he began to scoop up a large bowl of chocolate ice cream. He then topped it with lots of chocolate syrup and some candy sprinkles.

He also grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the refrigerator, and he reached for a bottle opener to get it open. They were rather more inconvenient than the cans that were around by the 1980s. He started to wish he had stood his ground more about going to the year 2015 with Doc - as none of this would have ever happened.

He went back into the living room, and he took a good look at Doc '55. He wondered how long his older friend would be out. It was a great thing that Doc '85 had actually thought to write him a letter. He was just amazed that Western Union held onto it for so long. He wonder what the man who delivered him the letter would actually lose.

At least, Jennifer was the same way as he remembered her. It was rather confusing to have to contend with having a second set of memories. He did still play the guitar in his rock band, called the The Pinheads - and they were still rejected as being "too loud" by the Huey Lewis look-alike. Uncle Joey still hadn't managed to make parole.

His thoughts then drifted towards his ancestors in 1885. He knew how he was named after his great-grandfather Seamus - and Seamus' brother, Martin. He really had not known anything about them, except for the real fact that Seamus and Maggie settled in Hill Valley a little over a century. He wondered what his ancestors were like.

He then figured that Doc really wouldn't want him to interact with his ancestors, even if Seamus and Maggie were already married by the time they moved to Hill Valley. It made him feel a little sad, as he would really love to meet some of his ancestors.

He wondered if Doc would still plan on destroying the time machine. He really wished to visit the late 1960s, when the peace movement was around. Even though he knew that the world politics of that era were ugly, he sure loved the music of that time. 


	29. Chapter 28

_November 12, 1955  
11:30 PM PST_

Marty Two had the television set turned on, but he wasn't really paying attention. He felt pretty exhausted after all that happened that evening. He rather couldn't believe that his older friend was really stuck back in the Old West. He would read the rest of the letter tomorrow, once the paper dried out. He saw that Doc '55 was still out.

He began wishing desperately that he could be back in 1985. He didn't even bring his headset along this time, so he couldn't listen to '80s rock and roll. He did quite regret the fact that he had purchased the almanac. That had caused him so much trouble.

He then realized that he had a couple more problems. He figured how Biff would now really be out for revenge, now that he really hit his car into a manure truck a second time. Then there was also the fact that he would have to avoid George and Lorraine.

He then thought of how he was playing Earth Angel, when his parents had their first kiss. Even though, he wasn't exactly playing at that moment of the kiss - as he was starting to fade away from existence. Still, this did feel like a huge honour for him.

Just then, Marty Two realized how it seemed like his parents really were destined to be soulmates. It was sure a shame that the relationship between them was strained in the original timeline. While Lorraine was a very compassionate person, she really didn't have much confidence in her husband - which was very sad for them.

Suddenly, he remembered how they actually left Jennifer on the porch - back in this Biffhorrific reality! He hoped, for Jennifer's sake, that she would be all right. He wish he had put up more of a fight. His eyes welled up with tears, as he felt real sick with worry that things may never again be set right. He then began to weep silently.

oooooooooo

As Lorraine as in bed, she was thinking about how great it was that she managed to fall in love with George McFly that evening. She was somewhat well-acquainted with George McFly, and she felt it was a big shame that he got picked on. She had never really gave him much thought, though. He really was such a kind gentleman.

Her thoughts then went to Calvin Klein. Looking back in hindsight, there was that one occasion when he tried to introduce George to her. Then, the next day, after she had asked him if he would ask her to the dance, he mentioned George McFly, again.

She then realized that Calvin Klein never was interested in her. She finally began to understand why he was jumpy last week. She sure felt ashamed of her actions, and she vowed that she would never be so aggressive again. Now that George was very much the love of her life, this would probably never again be such an issue.

Even though she tried to be nice to everyone, there were certainly times when she could become too carried away. She was then unsure of whether to burn the dress that she wore to the dance, or save it as remembering of meeting her true love.

It was very strange to think how, without Biff, she never would have met George. As much as she hated to give Biff credit for anything, she really had to admit that it was through George punching Biff out, that she actually realized who her true love was.

Still, she wasn't too sure she could ever bring herself to forgive Biff. She might have been raped, if George hadn't intervened when he did. The real idea of carrying Biff's child really made her feel disgusted - and, as much as she just hated that very idea, she might even consider abortion. It was good that George showed up, when he did.

oooooooooo

George wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep that night, and it wasn't because the thunderstorm was too noisy. It was the fact that his inner strength sure finally broke out that evening. He never realized that he had it in him. It was so amazing.

As soon as he returned to school on Monday, he would actually show everyone just how confident he became. He would no longer do Biff's homework, and he could be more assertive with everyone else. He was so grateful to have met Calvin Klein.

He could also spend more time on his stories, and he would even let Lorraine read some of them. It was sure nice to be able to share his stories with others. It made his hobby seem a lot more meaningful. He could even become a famous author.

He figured that his mother would be very proud of him. He was quite unsure of how his father would feel, though. The thing is, he had let his father influence him pretty much. He knew how his own father had also been bullied by Biff's father, Jiff. There was even a time when his father tried to fight back, but was then beaten up.

He remembered how his father had discouraged him from attending college, even so much to the point that George gave up any ambition that he had for college. He very much decided right there and then that he would make something useful of his life.

He would have to call up Bill and Lester tomorrow, and tell them how he planned to turn his life around. It just felt nice to have everyone praising him at the dance. He really wasn't used to receiving such glowing praise from anyone. Even his teachers were often quite down on him, as his grades were never very good.

oooooooooo

Biff was a little unsure of what to make of his grandmother. He never had the best relationship with her, and it sure was strange to think that she was apologetic, and also wanted to make amends. What was even stranger was that, had he not really been down and out, he may have responded to her with biting sarcasm.

Furthermore, if he still had the almanac, he might have actually bribed his lackeys with promising them money - if he managed to win millions. He wondered what he might have done with all that money. He might have purchased himself a mansion with an outdoor swimming pool, and he would also be able to bribe the police.

Biff tried to put those thoughts out of his mind. He no longer had the almanac - and it was sure no use thinking about he would do, if he was rich. He realized that he would have to be nicer, if he hoped to have any real friends. Could anyone forgive him?

He figured that he would even apologize to George, when he returned to school on Monday. In all honesty, he was getting tired of being a bully who everyone feared, but never respected. One thing he really desired was to have some true friends.

Before he knew it, Biff found himself weeping again. He couldn't remember the last time he had really cried, but he had always quite viewed it as being something that only wimps ever did. Now that he was finally broken, he realized that he really was no better than the people he would bully around and show scorn for.

He figured that he might call up his Aunt Jill tomorrow. He never really saw too much of his cousin, Josie - but he always made it a point to be rather decent to her, as she was the daughter of the only person who showed affection towards him. After he lost his mother at the age of five, he had lost the security of having a mother's love.

oooooooooo

"I guess Dad is now asleep," Marty Jr commented, as he watched Marty Two sleeping on the chair. "I wonder if he will sleep in until noon tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I might be especially tired, if I had to chase after Biff like that. It seems so exhausting."

"I'm rather sure it was," Harmony agreed. "Well, it's almost midnight - and this was really a big day for everyone. I'm just glad that we aren't here corporeally. There's just no telling how we would have messed up this day. I have to say how I'm really happy that Biff and her grandmother have a happier relationship, now."

"Griff really treats his grandfather like dirt," Marty Jr said, shaking his head. "I really do wonder how Biff eventually gets into the auto dealing business. It's very nice how he did end up with an honest job. Now, I think it would be real nice if Griff had a real turn-around one of these days. Do you think it will ever happen, though?"

"I didn't happen to Cliff," Harmony said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to give up hope, though. I really am sure this day didn't impact even Biff or your grandparents as much as it impacted your dad and my grandpa. They lived this day twice!"

"Right," Marty Jr replied, "and my dad was not even born yet, which is probably the most ironic thing of all. It was very nice to be able to witness the clock being struck by lightning. That, I must say, is one very awesome sight to be able to witness."

"Yeah, it really was," Harmony agreed. "Well, I guess we both know what it is that sure makes this day tick - no pun intended, of course. Do you think this day really might be the temporal junction point of the entire space-time continuum?"

Before Marty Jr could respond, he felt a strong force tugging at him. He watched on, while the surrounding of the mansion were slowly fading away. Then everything just became black. Marty Jr and Harmony were no longer in the year 1955. 


	30. Epilogue

_November 13, 2016  
12:00 PM PST_

As soon as Marty Jr opened up his eyes, he realized he was back at Tabitha Palmer's apartment. He sure felt strange to realize that he was, once again, corporeal. He and Harmony were both resting on the bean bag chair, which was soft and comfortable.

"So, how was it?" Tabitha asked, as soon as she noticed that Marty Jr and Harmony were beginning to stir. "Fortunately, there was no real incident. Although, Aaron did call here last night - and he sure wanted to know if you would be up to to practicing with the band later this afternoon. He said he just wrote a new song yesterday."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Marty Jr stammered, as he blinked his eyes. "You know what's so funny? I really feel as if I'm well rested - even though Harmony and I were floating around so much, back in 1955. I guess it's because our bodies were resting."

"That's right," Tabitha replied. "So, what all did you find out about that fateful day? I mean, from what all you've told me, it sure was an event filled day. Of course, I am aware of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm - but I guess it was just part of it."

"Oh, it was," Harmony said, stretching. "My grandpa and Marty's dad were there two times. Of course, the first time sure was when my grandpa was native to 1955 - and he hasn't even time travelled, yet. He was so inexperienced back in those days."

"Yeah," Marty Jr added, nodding, "he couldn't even figure out that Dad actually went back from the year 1985. He kept insisting that it couldn't be possible, and he pretty much went into shock. I guess he was quite worried that something went wrong."

"We also found out that Biff was just as bad as his grandson," Harmony added. "He held views that really were misogynistic. I mean, at least Griff actually let a female into his gang - even though he does sometimes harass Marlene and myself."

"Well, Biff was a slightly different sort of a bully," Marty Jr explained. "He didn't have all these bionic implants, but he was still a big bully. I was so shocked, though, when his gang members had abandoned him. It was really strange to see that Biff actually was reduced to tears. Now, if only we could see Griff become reduced to tears."

"I really don't believe in hating anyone," Harmony added, "and we have even seen how much hatred has been real destructive to Biff's grandmother. She really hated her father, she took it out on her son and grandson - just because they both pretty much resembled her father. I believe that it was very unfair to both of them."

"I don't disagree with you, Harmony," Marty Jr replied, "but I sure can't think of any redeeming values that Griff has. He's not exactly shy about using intimidation to get what he wants, and his father just encourages him to bully other people around."

"Anyway," Tabitha said, "why don't I just make the two of you something to eat? I'm real sure you two could be feeling hungry now. Anyway, why don't you tell me about Marty's grandparents? That was the day that the two of them actually fell in love?"

"That's right," Marty Jr said, smiling. "Dad had sure done a lot to encourage Grandpa George, and it was such a reprieve to see Grandpa George break out that evening. I felt so bad for him, and it was rather nice to see him finally get his revenge on Biff. I really would hate to think that I might have ended up being like Grandpa George."

"Yeah, he did have quite the inner strenth in him," Harmony replied. "I guess he felt too intimidated by those bullies, so he was too afraid to stand up to them. You know what was especially interesting about the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance?"

"I'm sure you enjoyed watching Marty's grandparents kiss for the first time," Tabitha suggested, smiling. "I can imagine how it would be a real sight to see. Maybe I could plan a trip back in time, myself - and possibly witness my parents' first kiss."

"Well, there is certainly that," Harmony replied. "Big Marty was playing Earth Angel, which was the song that George and Lorraine kissed to. He was just starting to fade out from existence, though. It was sure nice how his parents managed to kiss, right in time! I could sure imagine how fading away would be a real scary experience."

"He then played Johnny B Goode," added Marty Jr. "Everyone seemed to love this song at first - but, after he started to play hard rock and do all those stage antics, then the dancers were all quite stunned into silence. I think it was when he kicked the amplifier over, that it really took the cake. Think of how it may look to them."

"When he was strumming behind his back, tapping, and jumping around," Harmony added, "I'm sure they found it to be odd, but essentually harmless. By kicking over the amplifier, though, then they were probably convinced that he was a madman."

"The times have quite changed," Tabitha commented, smiling. "It really wasn't much over a decade ago that hoverboards have been invented - and hydrators and thumb plates, as well. Also, the Smart Speaker. You know, we may not even have all these things, if it wasn't for your grandpa. He really is a wonderful genius, you know."

"The Clapper was invented in the '80s," Harmony said, "if I understand correctly. So the fact that we use our voices to control objects rather is a slight advancement. It's just amazing, however, that you can actually generate as much as 1.21 gigawatts of electricity with the Mr. Fusion. It used to be that only a bolt of lightning could do it."

"Hey, don't forget about plutonium," Marty Jr reminded his girlfriend, "and I think a nuclear blast could also generate that amount of electricity. I certainly do see what you mean, though. You know, it's a good thing that your grandpa didn't just stay in the Old West. We wouldn't be anywhere as advanced as we are, without him."

"You mean, besides the fact that I wouldn't even be born?" Harmony teased. "I think that could even create a very huge paradox - although, I guess he could've had Dad or Uncle Verne pass those inventions down the generations. Still, it would be risky."

"And you also never would've been born," Marty Jr added, as he leaned over to kiss Harmony. Turning to Tabitha, he added, "Harmony and I have been best friends our whole lives. In fact, we were in diapers together. It was only just a few months ago, that we finally expressed our desire to take our relationship to the next level."

"There have been some negative comments over that," Harmony added. "Some see that as being almost as bad as incest, even though we are not related. It's just risky to take our friendship to such a romantic level - but it has a lot of benefits, after you really think about it. Relationships like ours may be a bit rare, but it does happen."

"Actually, William from my father's side of the family," Marty Jr point out, "and my mother's ancestor with the same name as her had this type of relationship back in the turn on the 20th Century. They did eventually break it up, however."

"I'm sure you two are destined towards a happy future," Tabitha said, smiling. "Say, I could hydrate a pizza and some breadsticks. I know that the two of you really love the Pizza Hut kind, and you really love the cheese lovers brand. Am I right?"

"That's correct," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "It's nice that we have a way to dehydrate food - and it's really nice that we have things like the nanowave and the microstove. That way, we don't have to do all that waiting around - when we're feeling hungry."

"I understand Grandma Clara really doesn't like those things," Harmony pointed out. "I suppose it's because she actually came from the Old West, and it took a lot longer to prepare food. She probably thinks we, as a society, have become too impatient."

"Well, older is not always better," Tabitha replied, smiling. "Anyway, it really does give us a lot more time to get out and enjoy life. Anyway, we've sure gone a long ways with curbing this huge pollution problem that we used to have. The air's real clean, nowadays. One thing I also really love are the rejuvination overhauls."

"Yeah, technology really has helped us to advance in medicine," said Marty Jr. "We sometimes do wish we could've been teenagers in the 1980s - but, when all is sure said and done, this era really has lots of pretty great benefits to it. We do have my girlfriend's grandfather to thank for all of this. He is such a genius."

"Yeah, and your father is quite a famous rock star," Harmony replied, "and you want to follow in his footsteps, too. You know, Marty, I wonder if our future son will decide that music is his career, too. Even if not, though, he will still be one precious boy."

Marty Jr and Harmony glanced at each other, as they realized just how fitting it was that the two of them planned to marry someday. They would finally unite the ties of two of the greatest living heroes Hill Valley could boast about: Martin Seamus McFly and Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown. 


End file.
